Double jeu
by Masse Noire
Summary: <html><head></head>Lors d'une escapade chez Leonardo, Ezio rencontre l'une des étudiantes de l'artiste. Ce qu'Ezio pensait au début n'être qu'un simple jeu de séduction s'avère rapidement être beaucoup plus complexe et dangereux qu'il l'aurait cru.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, j'ai un aveu à faire tout de suite avant de vous laisser lire. Cela fait dix ans que je n'ai pas écrit de fan fiction. Je devais avoir 10 ou 12 ans... oui... je sais! Et puis maintenant que j'ai atteint l'âge adulte, je croyais cette période de ma vie bien derrière moi. Mais j'ai repris goût à ce genre d'écriture tout récemment. Ça me détend, ça me fait décrocher, et puis je me sens comme si j'étais encore ado. Je viens de vivre une période Assassin's Creed. Alors voici le pourquoi du comment.**

**Cette fanfiction est classée Mature, car, étant maintenant adulte, ça ne me gêne pas d'écrire des trucs plus coriaces. Ces scènes seront peu présentes, mais elles le seront, alors aussi bien mettre en garde dès le début. Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter l'univers et la trame de l'histoire, mais ne m'en voulez pas si certains détails ne sont pas reproduits parfaitement comme dans le jeu!  
><strong>

**Dans mes souvenirs, je crois qu'il faut rédiger un bref paragraphe qui stipule comme quoi je ne possède aucunement les droits sur les appellations telles que Assassin's Creed et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Ça appartient à Ubisoft. Voilà.**

**S'il vous plaît, prenez la peine de me rédiger un petit review, même si c'est deux mots. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est apprécié!**

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin lorsqu'Ezio prit le chemin vers l'atelier de Leonardo Da Vinci. Le ciel couleur cramoisi se reflétait sur les innombrables canaux de Venise. La ville s'endormait en un silencieux brasier alors que l'assassin sautait d'un toit à un autre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé voir l'artiste et l'heure était venue. Ezio avait déjà découvert deux nouvelles pages du codex, et il lui démangeait de les porter à son ami pour en avoir la traduction.

Il cogna à la porte, puis se permit d'entrer à l'intérieur des appartements de l'artiste la seconde d'après.

_ Leonardo, mon ami!

_ Ezio! Voilà une surprise!

Celui-ci était en pleine séance de dessin, le chevalet bien haut devant lui. « Je savais que tu reviendrais bientôt.

Il se leva immédiatement pour faire une chaleureuse accolade au nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ezio remarqua la présence d'une troisième personne, à quelques pieds du chevalet de Leonardo. Une femme se trouvait allongée sur un coffre recouvert d'une étoffe, nue. Déstabilisée par l'arrivée d'un invité, elle se pressa de se recouvrir avec pudeur. Elle se leva, légèrement irritée par l'interruption de leur séance.

_ Oh! Je suis désolé! Ezio est un ami, et j'ai l'habitude de le voir circuler ici sans s'annoncer.

_ Avons-nous terminé pour aujourd'hui?

_ Oui, tu peux aller te revêtir. Leonardo se tourna vers Ezio. « Je te paris que tu m'arrives avec de nouvelles pages du codex, est-ce bien cela?

_ On ne peut pas te tromper, Leonardo! répondit-il, sans même le regarder. Il était plutôt occupé à voir se dessiner en contre-jour la silhouette de la jeune femme, qui se changeait de l'autre côté des rideaux.

_Leonardo, tu dois m'expliquer comment tu fais ça... Les femmes se dénudent-elles sous tes ordres?

_ Ahaha! Ezio! Tu n'as rien compris! Je suis un artiste. J'étudie le corps humain, j'apprend à comprendre son anatomie. Et le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir, c'est avec l'aide de modèles vivants sur lesquels je me fie pour réaliser mes esquisses et mes explorations. Il n'y a strictement rien de sexuel dans tout ça, crois-moi! Désolé d'avoir à te décevoir... Bon, alors, tu me les montres ces nouvelles pages?

_ Tu es beaucoup trop sage, Leonardo!

_Ah! S'il n'était question que de sagesse...

Le «modèle vivant» sortit finalement de sa cache. Elle était petite et délicate, avec de gracieuses courbes, une peau laiteuse, des joues d'un rose délicat, et de longs cheveux bruns en bataille, ramenés en un chignon négligé au bas de la nuque. Sa beauté n'avait cependant rien d'italien. Ses traits avaient quelque chose de farouche, sauvage.

_Mireio, approche! dit Leonardo. Je veux te présenter mon ami. Il se tourna vers Ezio. « Ezio, je te présente Mireio. Une talentueuse apprentie, qui vient tout juste de débarquer à Venise. Mireio est Française.

Ezio se pencha sur la main qu'il baisa comme le voulait l'étiquette.

_ Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, mademoiselle. Très enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je ne savais pas que Leonardo cotôyait de si jolies créatures.

_ Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, senore Auditore. Les artistes ne sont pas que des être libertains et frivoles comme trop ont tendance à croire.

_ Mais... je serais très mal aisé de généraliser ainsi, madonna!

Tout cela commençait bien mal pour Ezio. Il lui faudra revoir son approche. Il retira un instant son attention sur elle et se tourna vers Leonardo.

_ Tiens, je t'emmenais ces deux pages. Crois-tu être en mesure de me les décrypter?

_ Bien sûr! Cela me prendra un certain moment. Prend place pendant que je me penche là-dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Mireio se dressa avec curiosité vers les vieux parchemins écrits par la main d'Altaïr. « Cela semble très antique...

_ Je ne crois pas que cela vous intéresserait, chère demoiselle, répondit Ezio avec une fausse aigreur dans le ton de sa voix.

_Très bien. Et elle leur fit dos sans la moindre réaction, traversa la pièce et dégaina un livre dans une bibliothèque. Elle s'installa dans l'espace cuisine pour débuter une lecture de détente. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde froissée, et avait déjà perdu toute son attention sur les deux hommes.

Leonardo regarda Ezio avec un sourire complice qui lui laissa comprendre qu'elle était probablement toujours ainsi. La malice dans son regard voulait fort probablement dire « N'est-elle pas extraordinaire? ».

_ Tout cela risque de me prendre un moment, Ezio. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien te joindre à nous pour le dîner?

_ Avec un si bel accueil, marmonna-t-il, comment pourrais-je refuser une telle invitation? dit-il en haussant le ton, croyant ainsi provoquer une réaction chez Mireio. Il la fixa du regard, mais elle ne quitta pas sa lecture.

L'ambiance s'allégea lorsqu'ils se mirent à table. Leonardo servit du vin à chacun, et prit place à son tour.

_ En fait, Mireio, ces parchemins sont les pages d'un codex, écrit par un lointain ancêtre de la famille d'Ezio. Un ancêtre ayant vécu lors des Croisades. Ce codex existe en plusieurs parties, qui se sont perdues aux quatre coins de l'Italie. Ezio s'est donné comme mission de les rassembler, afin d'en révéler leurs secrets.

_ Les Croisades, vraiment? Elle semblait soudainement intéressée par le sujet. « Êtes-vous en quelque sorte un chasseur de trésors, Ezio?

_ Entre autres, oui, on peut dire le dire ainsi. Mon père avait déjà commencé à rassembler quelques pièces du casse-tête. Je continue sa quête.

Ezio sentait qu'il devait se retenir de faire toute allusion à son statut d'assassin, et il était persuadé que Leonardo le suivait dans cette réflexion.

_ Vous m'avez dit être Da Firenze, vous venez donc de Florence?

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher, répliqua-t-il devant l'évidence d'une telle question. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

_ Que pensez-vous de ces querelles incessantes entre Florence et Milan? Vous rangez-vous du côté de ceux qui croient en une monarchie centralisée, ou vous ralliez-vous davantage à l'idéologie républicaine? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez sur la question.

_Holà! Dites-moi, vous êtes en Italie depuis combien de temps? Je croyais que vous étiez fraîchement arrivée!

_Oui, et j'apprend très vite.

Alors voilà, Mireio faisait passer son premier test à Ezio. Rien de mieux qu'une joute sur fond de débat politique pour savoir si la personne en face de vous est un abruti illettré ou non. Mireio ne faisait visiblement pas partie de cette catégorie, et Ezio se régalait de l'échange qui allait s'en suivre.

_Je crois que les Medicis sont une famille très respectée à Florence. Ils ont plus d'une fois apporté leur soutien financier à la population, et...

_ Venant d'un Auditore, votre point de vue ne me surprend pas...

_ Ah! Parce que vous me connaissez, alors?

_ Je lui ai parlé de ta famille, oui, interrompit Leonardo. Je lui ai raconté que les Auditore ont longtemps été mes mécènes à Florence.

_ Une famille de banquiers, non? demanda Mireio.

Le débat fut vif, bruyant, et bien arrosé. Mireio avait le sens de la répartie facile, et connaissait très bien la situation politique et socio-économique de l'Italie, bien qu'elle soit arrivée au pays depuis peu. C'était une intellectuelle. Un femme brillante et dangereuse. Le genre d'Ezio. Sa formation de noble lui permit de maintenir le débat face à elle. Ils se querellèrent amicalement sur le rôle du peuple, l'état-providence et les écrits de Machiaveli.

XXXX

Il se faisait tard, et ils étaient plutôt envivrés. Mireio se leva, non sans tituber.

_ Je devrais retourner chez moi, il est nuit depuis trop longtemps.

_ Bella, il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi à une telle heure. Reste chez moi pour la nuit.

_ Merci Leonardo, mais sans façon, répondit-elle, tout en regardant Ezio.

_ Je vais vous reconduire chez vous en sécurité. Ezio se leva à son tour, prenant l'opportunité au vol. La soirée prend une tournure qui ne déplaît pas du tout.

_ Grazie, Ezio. Voilà un homme aux bonnes manières.

Elle le prit par le bras, et sortirent de peine et de misère.

L'alcool les rendait légèrement hilares alors qu'ils marchaient dans les sombres rues de Venise. Plusieurs personnes enivrées se baladaient en même temps eux, de sorte que les gardes ne se préoccupaient même pas du duo. Mireio bouscula un soldat, qui se retourna en grognant. Ezio la tira immédiatement. S'il fallait qu'il se fasse repérer avec la jeune femme à ses côtés, cela deviendrait beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux.

_Scuza, scuza! s'empressa-t-il de lui lancer.

_ Dites donc, vous semblez avoir une légère frousse devant ces gros belliqueux...

_ Je préfère la prudence...

_ Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas l'air d'un homme prudent.

Ezio tourna son regard vers elle. Elle avait un de ces sourires en coin qui lui laissa deviner qu'ils devaient être pareils. Était-ce une invitation à aller plus loin?

Ces voies impénétrables que sont l'alcool.

_ Non, vous avez bien raison. J'aime bien jouer avec le feu... Il dit cela en la plaquant contre le mur d'une bâtisse, passa sa main contre la hanche de la femme. Il sentit cependant une légère résistance de sa part lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'étreinte fut brève et le baiser décéda avant même d'exister. Cela avait semblé la gêner, et elle se retira de ses bras.

Elle ouvrit la marche d'un pas pressant, complètement dégrisée, puis elle lui fit finalement signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle joua avec la serrure alors qu'Ezio s'appuya nonchalament sur l'encadrement. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce même moment.

_Merci Ezio.

Elle entra à l'intérieur, mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir le laisser entrer. « Bonne nuit.

_Est-ce donc là où nous en sommes? La galanterie de pauvres gentilhommes n'est plus récompensée comme elle se doit?

Elle faillit fermer la porte, mais elle afficha un sourire amusé.

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Ezio.

_Mais...

Et la porte se ferma sans plus de cérémonies.

Ezio tourna son regard vers la rue. Un passant, qui avait vu toute la scène, rigolait.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!

XXXX

Il devait être encore tôt lorsque Ezio finit par se réveiller. Il fallait qu'il passe voir Antonio, le chef des voleurs. Ils devaient absolument développer leur tactique pour pénétrer entre les murs infranchissables de ce palais.

Ezio avait passé la nuit chez Leonardo, qui avait bien voulu lui offrir une couchette dans la mansarde de son atelier. Il fut pris d'un léger étourdissement lorsque qu'il se redressa pour s'asseoir au pied de son lit. La quantité de vin ingurgité la veille l'avait amoché.

_Ezio! Ça y est, tu es réveillé?

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Leonardo l'avait probablement entendu bouger. Et soupirer.

_Quelle heure est-il, Leonardo?

_Dix heures. C'est loin d'être l'heure idéale pour un combattant.

_Puta! Leonardo, je vais commencer à croire que tu veux ma mort.

_Ahahah! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_D'abord tu m'enivres, puis tu me laisses partir avec cette petite garce... Avoue que tu le savais qu'elle ne voudrait rien savoir! Elle s'est bien foutue de moi!

Il enfila sa chemise et son pantalon, et descendit au niveau du sol par une étroite échelle.

_Allons Ezio! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Mireio est une fille extraordinaire.

_Oui. Extraordinaire pour des gens comme toi qui ne font que l'observer d'une façon plastique et platonique!

Un gloussement. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec Leornado. Elle était là.

_Merda... soupira-t-il, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'un des barreaux. « Oh, Mireio! Mais quel plaisir de vous revoir de sitôt! J'ai encore en mémoire la superbe soirée que nous avons passée ensemble!

Et à sa gauche, dans la deuxième annexe qui servait de cuisine à Leonardo, elle était là, assise à table en train de siroter une boisson chaude, un cahier d'esquisses à la main. Elle était fraîche et pleine de vie.

Ezio tenta de se donner un peu plus de contenance en lissant sa chemise tout en la glissant dans son pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient fous, et sa barbe naissante et râpeuse. Mireio l'observa, non sans y prendre plaisir. On voyait qu'elle aimait le fait de l'avoir pris si rapidement par surprise.

Ezio prit place à table, et se mit à peler un agrume qui se trouvait dans un bol à proximité.

_Qu'est-ce que vous dessinez, là?

Il se tourna vers son calepin, et observa ce qui se trouvait dans une large soucoupe devant elle. Ce qu'il avait imaginé de loin être une grande grappe de raisins ou un morceau de viande, était en fait une main humaine, dont la peau avait été dépecée afin d'y voir les détails dans la chair. On y voyait les os, mais aussi les tendons et les nerfs éclatés dans l'assiette.

Ezio déglutit, son mal de tête se transposant à son estomac. Il se retint de vomir.

_Mais d'où ça sort?

_Je suis en train d'étudier pour Leonardo l'anatomie de la main. C'est fascinant de voir toute cette complexité... C'est une superbe machine.

Ezio se souvint de cette soirée à Florence, lorsque Leonardo lui avait expliqué que les corps non réclamés et ceux des condamnés à mort lui parvenaient afin qu'il puisse les étudier à sa guise. Mais il ne pouvait être que dégoûté par cette image, cette femme manipulant un membre humain avec autant de détachement. Il lisait dans son regard de la passion.

_Bref, vous préférez passer du temps avec des cadavres plutôt qu'avec des être vivants?

Elle lui sourit, mais ne répondit rien.

XXXX

_Ah! Ezio! Enfin, te voilà!

Antonio et Rosa se trouvaient dans la cour intérieure de la cache des voleurs de Venise. Salutations et accolades, suivis rapidement de regards plus sérieux.

_Il faudrait partir en éclaireur autour du palais. À première vue, je n'ai aucune idée comment on pourrait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Toutes les voies sont trop bien protégées. Et rien ne nous sert de monter par les murs, on en a eu la preuve avec la blessure de Rosa.

_Nous nous ferions lapider de flèches en un instant, ajouta-t-elle.

_Vous êtes braves de vouloir vous joindre à moi et apporter de votre aide, interrompit Ezio. « Mais il faut que vous compreniez que je vais y pénétrer seul. C'est mon unique façon d'agir. Mais vous et les voleurs pourriez vous poster dans les rues alentours afin de me couvrir lorsque je fuirai.

Antonio et Rosa hochèrent de la tête, sachant bien que ce détail allait demeurer indiscutable.

_Allons explorer autour du palais, Ezio. Tu veux bien?

Les trois grimpèrent sur les toits de Venise, et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un poste d'observation, qui surplombait une grande partie du palais.

_Suivez-moi, dit Antonio, nous allons faire le tour.

Ezio et Rosa sautèrent à sa suite, et s'arrêtaientt à quelques reprises pour observer les détails des clôtures, afin de voir si un endroit pouvait être possible d'escalade. Il finirent bientôt leur tournée, et ils commencèrent à se décourager. Cette bâtisse semblait réellement infranchissable.

_Comment va-t-on faire? soupira Antonio. Il n'y a aucun, absolument aucun accès.

Ezio l'écoutait plus ou moins se plaindre, et regarda la foule aux alentours, cherchant une idée.

_Et ce bastardo de Borgia qui est à Venise!

_Quoi?

_Regarde, sur le balcon, devant nous, de l'autre côté des grilles. Il est là... grogna-t-il. Si je le pouvais, je l'étranglerais de mes propres mains, pronto!

Ezio suivit le regard d'Antonio. C'était bien Rodrigo Borgia qui se tenait sur le balcon, sa silhouette ne pouvait le trahir. Ezio le fixa un instant, et vit rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul sur ce jardin. Une femme, menue, aux cheveux bruns et à la démarche fière... Mireio. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

_Alors là, ça devient intéressant...

_Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu connais cette fille?

_Je l'ai rencontré hier, figure-toi. Je me demande si sa rencontre d'aujourd'hui avec l'espagnol a un lien avec tout ça... _Hé bien, c'est soit une ennemie dangereuse, soit une puissante alliée?

Ils se trouvaient beaucoup trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit de la conversation. Ezio tentait d'analyser leurs gestuelles, mais en vain.

_Il faut absolument que je la revois.


	2. Chapter 2

La première chose qu'Ezio décida de faire en quittant Antonio et Rosa était de rendre une visite à l'atelier de Leonardo.

Il fut déçu de la visible absence de Mireio lorsqu'il entra, mais engagea tout de même la conversation avec le peintre. Il y avait des questions qu'il pouvait lui poser dès maintenant.

_ Ezio! Déjà! Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi rapidement!

_ Leonardo! souria-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. « Dis-moi... Je voudrais savoir comment tu as rencontré cette fille, Mireio.

_ Est-ce qu'elle te plairait, finalement? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me déplaîre chez elle...?

_ Ahah! Je te reconnais bien, là! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est l'une de mes élèves.

_ Oui, mais comment votre rencontre a-t-elle eu lieu?

Leonardo afficha un regard sombre. Pourquoi cette question? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Hé bien. Elle est l'un des modèles vivants pour des ateliers de dessin que je dirige. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Venise, elle ne connaissait pas un seul mot d'italien. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé ce travail justement pour cette raison. Mais elle est débrouillarde, et elle s'est rapidement mise à échanger avec les étudiants, qui l'ont aidé dans son apprentissage. Elle m'a démontré son intérêt pour le dessin anatomique, et elle avait beaucoup de talent. Je crois qu'elle prenait déjà des cours en France. Petit à petit, elle s'est mise à vouloir m'aider dans l'élaboration de mes maquettes et la préparation de mes couleurs. Elle est vraiment douée.

_ Et tu sais pourquoi elle est venue à Venise, précisément?

_ Ezio... Leonardo pencha la tête, mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches ou que tu manigances, mais je te préviens. Je considère Mireio comme ma petite soeur. Et je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'est d'aucune menace. Jure-moi de ne pas lui toucher.

Leonardo avait une attitude sévère. Il ne plaisantait pas, avec son regard rivé vers le fourreau de la lame secrète de l'assassin.

_ Leonardo, s'il fallait que je la touche, ce ne serait certainement pas avec ma lame, crois-moi! répondit-il avec un regard pervers.

Leonardo eut un sourire, mais ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

_ Je pense que ton apprentie ne fait pas que s'intéresser à l'art.

_ Mireio est une personne très secrète, Ezio. Du moins... du peu que je sais sur elle.

Leonardo soupira alors qu'Ezio le dévisageait; l'artiste semblait vivre en ce moment une dualité en son for intérieur. Il en savait plus et hésitait à le partager avec Ezio. C'était d'une évidence. Son regard croisa enfin celui de l'assassin:

_ Mireio est une fille brave et impétueuse, mais brisée aussi. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Ezio.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Ezio réfléchit. Leonardo ne lui dirait rien de plus.

_ Est-ce que tu sais où je peux la trouver? tenta-t-il malgré tout.

_ Elle est passée tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se rendait au marché public près de la Piazza San Marco.

XXX

Mireio longeait les étalages des marchands, appuyant son grand panier de courses contre sa hanche. La journée était fraîche et ensoleillée en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle humait et palpait les nombreux fruits et légumes devant elle, pendant que les marchands tentaient d'attirer l'attention des acheteurs avec leurs promotions. La place était bondée et bruyante.

Elle sentit cependant un regard peser sur elle. Elle leva la tête vers un étalage plus loin, en parallèle avec celui où elle circulait. Un grand homme encapuchonné la fixait. Elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux. Mireio continua à marcher, sans perdre l'homme de vue. Il marchait au même rythme qu'elle. Elle passait derrière des colonnes et de grands volants, des étalages plus hauts, et à chaque fois, elle voyait toujours cet homme qui continuait de se diriger dans la même direction qu'elle, tout en la fixant. Voyant qu'il avait finalement été repéré, l'homme dessina un sourire. Mireio put reprendre son souffle. Elle reconnu immédiatement Ezio.

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi, chacun dans leur allée sans se quitter du regard. Elle lui fit un petit sourire hautain, lui laissant ainsi savoir qu'elle l'avait reconnu. À chaque colonne qu'elle devait traverser, elle s'empressa de voir s'il continuait de la suivre. Le jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

Elle arriva finalement au débouché de l'allée où elle circulait. Elle regarda dans la direction d'Ezio, s'attendant à le voir apparaître en face d'elle. Mais il avait disparu. Elle resta plantée là un instant, inquiète. En se retourna, elle tomba face à face avec lui. Il était derrière elle.

Elle retint un cri. Elle fut prise par surprise.

_ C'est quoi votre problème!

_ Moi aussi, j'aime bien prendre les gens par surprise, madonna.

_ Hé bien, vous êtes très habile. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des courses à terminer, répondit-elle en pointant son panier du menton.

_ Vous n'allez certainement pas refuser que je vous aide, dit Ezio en le lui prenant poliment.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je vous donne en échange, cette fois-ci?

_ Prendre du bon temps et discuter un peu, ce serait bien suffisant. N'est-ce pas une journée parfaite pour cela?

Mireio souria. Comme si elle allait gober ça si facilement.

Ils reprirent la marche, et pénétrèrent dans un nouveau couloir rempli d'étalages.

_ Alors, de quoi voulez-vous qu'on discute, Ezio? demanda-t-elle tout en déposant un premier légume dans le panier. Elle sort ses florins au marchand, et continue ses courses.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Je n'avais pas à agir ainsi. On ne plaque pas les demoiselles contre un mur, c'était très déplacé de ma part.

Mireio tourna la tête vers lui, le temps de lever un sourcil surpris vers l'homme. Elle continua sa marche, attendant la suite.

_ Vous avez raison, je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'une artiste, et que vous aviez la jambe beaucoup plus légère. Mais le fait est que je me suis trompé à votre sujet. Vous n'êtes pas qu'une petite étudiante. Est-ce que j'ai tort?

_ Et vous, n'êtes-vous pas chasseur de trésor? J'ai cru comprendre cela hier, non? répondit-elle, le ton lourd de sarcasme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je suis, alors?

Elle le dévisagea avec dédain. Comme si sa question était absurde.

_ Vous vous baladez avec le sceau des assassins sur votre boucle de ceinture. J'ai déjà vu plus subtil.

Mireio croyait lui avoir fermé le clapet, mais il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

_ ... Fréquenter les Borgia ne l'est pas moins.

Elle se tourna vers lui, d'un regard meurtrier. Ça y est, c'est lui qui venait de la prendre au dépourvu. Elle se reprit, et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait le plus détaché du monde :

_ Et qui ne le fait pas en Italie, actuellement?

_ Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison...

Mireio déposa un bouquet d'herbes dans le panier. Ezio soutint son regard.

_ Et comment est-ce que vous connaissez le sceau des assassins?

_ ... Je suis beaucoup plus qu'une petite étudiante.

Et elle lui dégaina un de ces sourires. Brillant et suave, rempli de malice et de complicité. Un sourire qui avait le pouvoir de faire tomber tous les empires.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ezio se rendit compte qu'il était penché sur elle, presque nez à nez, et que plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne réponde.

Elle se tourna vers un étalage, et lui lança une pomme sans prévenir, qu'il attrapa de sa main libre. Il regarda le fruit, estomaqué. Une pomme... N'était-ce qu'un hasard, ou voulait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait pour les fragments d'éden? Non, ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

_ Le fruit défendu, soupira-t-il en continuant de fixer la petite sphère rouge dans sa main. Mireio s'approcha de lui à nouveau et prit le fruit.

_ La question, c'est de savoir si on a l'audace de le croquer.

Elle lui approcha du visage d'un air suggestif. Il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et Ezio en prit une bouchée. Les deux rièrent, et elle l'imita par la suite.

_ Vous et moi n'irons jamais au paradis, alors.

Elle reprit son panier et croqua à nouveau dans la pomme.

_ Arrivederci, Ezio.

Et elle s'éloigna en traversant la grande place publique San Marco.

Ezio resta figé là un long moment, réfléchissant aux dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il devait arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions. Pire, il en avait maintenant encore plus.

Il y a Rosa qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui. Probablement qu'elle avait épié une bonne partie de la scène.

_ Alors, c'est qui?

_ J'en ai toujours aucune idée.

Rosa soupira.

_ En tout cas, moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout, celle-là.

_ Le contraire m'aurait surpris, lui répondit-il.

XXX

Il faisait maintenant nuit sur Venise. Ezio avait maraudé le reste de la journée, continuant de collecter des information sur Emilio Barbarigo, sa prochaine cible. Cet homme était un marchand corrompu, et un véritable tyran en plus d'être un Templier. Ezio savait qu'il allait devoir frapper avant que cet homme n'apprenne qu'un assassin se trouvait à Venise. Il avait décidé qu'il devait agir dès demain.

Ezio prit une pause, et se situa dans Venise. Il monta sur un toit, et remarqua qu'il était à quelques coins de rue de la résidence de Mireio. Retourner la voir encore une fois relèverait du harcèlement, mais il s'y approcha quand même. Il situa la fenêtre où elle habitait. Il y avait de la lumière. Il resta accroupi un moment, en fixant le petit carré.

Qu'est-ce que Leonardo pouvait bien vouloir lui cacher? Pourquoi la protégeait-il? Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez Rodrigo Borgia la veille? Que savait-elle sur les fragments d'éden, l'ordre des assassins et peut-être même les Templiers? Était-elle l'un des leurs? Collaborait-elle avec eux? En échange de quoi? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté la France?

Ezio se préparait à partir lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger par la fenêtre. Il se cacha derrière une cheminée. Un peu de voyeurisme n'était pas criminel, après tout.

Il la vit ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle y passa la tête, et regarda autour.

Et ce qu'Ezio vit par la suite lui coupa le souffle.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, vêtue d'un étrange pantalon ample et léger. Elle portait un sombre chemisier à haut colet et des gants de cuir. Elle s'agrippa au rebord supérieur de la fenêtre, et d'un bond, elle se trouvait en équilibre sur le bord du toit. Elle resta accroupie, regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et prit son élan. Elle se mit à courir et à sauter d'un toit à l'autre avec une agilité qu'il ne lui aurait pas cru capable.

Ezio reprit ses esprits, et se mit à la suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio se surprit à avoir du mal à suivre Mireio. Elle s'avérait beaucoup plus rapide que lui. D'autant plus qu'il devait la prendre en filature à bonne distance s'il ne voulait pas être repéré. Heureusement, elle sautait sur une moins grande distance que lui, ce qui lui obligeait à faire certains détours, alors qu'Ezio pouvait piquer directement. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de Venise, en se dirigeant vers le sud-est. À un moment, il la sentit ralentir. Elle cherchait quelque chose, ou bien elle était pratiquement à destination. Elle stoppa en face de l'église San Zaccaria, entièrement recouverte de poutres et de draps, en pleine reconstruction.

Ezio se demanda quel intérêt Mireio pouvait porter à cette église. L'endroit n'avait rien de bien particulier. San Zaccaria était reconnue pour sa crypte, où, raconte-t-on, seraient enterrés les restes de Zachary, le père de Jean le Baptiste, ainsi que ceux de huit doges.

Mireio descendit lentement au niveau du sol, et fit le tour de la bâtisse. Elle pénétra dans l'église par une porte secondaire.

Ezio attendit un instant, puis il emprunta le même chemin qu'elle.

À l'intérieur, plusieurs lampions étaient allumés, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Ezio pouvait entendre le faible bruit des bottes de Mireio sur les dalles, et se fia aux échos pour la suivre. Elle se rendit jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il la vit se recueillir près de l'autel. Elle prit une longue allumette et s'en servit pour partir un grand cierge. Une douce lumière dorée la recouvrait alors. Elle resta là encore un instant. Elle priait, visiblement.

Elle se redressa, prit le cierge dans ses mains, fit quelques pas, et se faufila dans le passage qui menait à la crypte. Ezio pressa le pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il la perde de vue dans ce labyrinthe.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il remarqua immédiatement le grillage au sol, qui menait au système d'égouts de la ville. Sans faire un bruit, il souleva la grille. Tout le réseau de canaux devait suivre le plan de la crypte, afin d'empêcher toute inondation lors de pluies violentes. Il pourrait suivre Mireio par là sans avoir peur de se faire repérer.

Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent lentement à la noirceur, et il voyait déjà au loin quelques reflets orangés qui lui indiquaient là où se trouvait Mireio. Il suivit la lumière pendant un bon moment, avec l'impression de tourner en rond. Les dédales étaient complexes, et il commençait à se demander comment il pourrait retrouver le chemin du retour.

Mireio s'arrêta enfin. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais le cierge reflétait sa silhouette sur un mur tout près. Elle devait être à peine à quelques pieds de l'endroit où lui se trouvait. Il devina qu'elle venait de s'agenouiller, et elle se mit à prier en chuchotant. Ce n'était pas de l'italien, ni même du français ou du latin. C'était de l'hébreu. Devant quoi priait-elle en ce moment?

On entendit des bruits de pas qui résonèrent en sourdine. Mireio et Ezio n'étaient pas les seuls dans la crypte actuellement. Est-ce que quelqu'un devait l'y rejoindre?

Mireio se taisa. Elle aussi avait entendu. Des secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Et puis soudainement, une voix d'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

_ Je savais bien que je pourrais vous trouver ici.

L'homme semblait assez âgé. Une voix grave et posée. Sage et sévère. Ezio tentait de deviner à qui elle appartenait, mais il dû se résigner. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, et ne pouvait toujours rien voir d'où il se trouvait.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda Mireio. Sa voix tremblait.

_ Mes hommes vous ont suivi. D'ailleurs, où est l'autre personne qui est venue ici avec vous?

_ Je suis seule.

_ Bêtises. On vous a vu entrer, tous les deux.

Mireio ne répondit rien. Elle était confuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Orsini?

_ C'est une mauvaise idée que de venir ici toute seule. Dans de tels labyrinthes, on pourrait se perdre, et ne plus jamais remonter à la surface.

Mireio se leva, et se mit à reculer.

_ Il n'y a personne pour vous protéger ici. Où se trouve donc Rodrigo quand vous avez besoin de lui? En train de lapider en entier la banque du Vatican? Ici, son argent et son influence ne peuvent rien faire pour vous, Puta!

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne pour venir à ma défense, vieillard!

_ Votre seule existence sur cette Terre est un blasphème.

_ Si vous me tuez, tout disparaît. Vous ne saurez jamais rien. L'Humanité n'en saura jamais rien.

_ Emmenez donc vos affreux secrets dans votre tombe, Sinclair! L'Église s'en portera mieux!

Mireio se trouvait maintenant au dessus de la grille où Ezio les observait. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des gardes. Probablement ceux qui les avaient suivis jusqu'ici. Ezio n'attendit même pas une seconde avant de prendre une décision. Il ouvrit la trappe grillagée d'un seul coup, faisant tomber Mireio à ses côtés. Elle hurla de stupeur.

_ Toi!

Derrière elle, Ezio vit un garde, qui l'avait suivi dans les conduits d'égouts. Il poussa Mireio vers le bas à la seconde où elle faillit recevoir une flèche en pleine tête. On les avait piégé tous les deux.

_Suis-moi, dit-il d'un ton pressé.

Il l'aida à se lever, et ils se mirent à courir dans le long couloir. Mireio prit l'avant.

_ Je connais les couloirs par coeur.

Les pas des gardes déjà à leurs trousses dirent écho jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Le labyrinthe semblait ne jamais prendre fin, mais Mireio savait exactement là où ils allaient. Elle prenait les embranchements sans la moindre hésitation. À cause de l'eau au sol, les gardes continuaient d'être en mesure de suivre leurs traces. Il fallait faire vite.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection. Mireio stoppa net.

_Je...

_Vite!

_Mierda! Il faut que je me concentre...!

Ezio sentit une flèche siffler près de son oreille.

_Je te sers le thé, peut-être?

Mireio se tourna vers lui d'un regard noir, et se décida enfin.

_Par là!

Le couloir déboucha sur un lac intérieur en contre-bas. Plusieurs poutres étaient suspendues à leur hauteur, et la surface de l'eau se trouvait à plusieurs mètres en dessous. Ils sautèrent d'une poutre à l'autre et arrivèrent à la dernière qui menait au couloir suivant. Le chemin réel avait dû s'effondrer avec les années. La poutre était très longue et étroite. Au moment de mettre leurs deux poids dessus, elle céda. Ils glissèrent plusieurs secondes sur sa surface. Arrivé en bas, Mireio trébucha. Ezio l'entendit ensuite crier. Elle s'était fait un sévère coupure au niveau du mollet et le sang se mettait déjà à couler.

_Sur mon dos!

Elle fit sa prise en serrant ses deux bras autour du cou, les jambes montées au niveau des hanches d'Ezio, lui permettant d'avoir les bras et les mains libres. Il y avait un mur à escalader.

Ezio regarda derrière eux. Les hommes commençaient à traverser les poutres à leur suite. Il commença l'escalade du muret. Aboutissement sur un autre couloir. Malgré le poids de Mireio, Ezio fit un sprint jusqu'au bout du couloir. Cul de sac. Cela aboutissait à un autre lac intérieur, encore plus bas que le précédent. Aucune poutre, aucun couloir communicant à leur portée. Mireio prit l'initiative et lâcha prise.

_Il va falloir sauter.

Elle sentit Ezio hésiter.

_Fais-moi confiance!

_C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Et elle plongea tête première en un élégant piqué. Ezio prit son souffle et la suivit.

La marre était puante, et sa texture gluante.

_Par ici!

Des flèches ricochèrent à la surface de la marre.

À leur droite se trouvait un étroit passage au niveau de l'eau, qui leur laissait à peine assez d'espace pour tenir leurs têtes à la surface. Ils s'accrochèrent à la texture du plafond pour accélérer leur rythme. Rendus plus loin, Ezio pensa encore en être à un cul de sac, mais Mireio savait exactement là où elle allait.

_ Retiens ton souffle.

Et elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, suivie par Ezio. L'eau était tellement sale qu'on n'y voyait rien. On décelait un faible rayon de lumière. Ils atteignirent enfin la surface. Leur première respiration fut douloureuse tant l'air a faillit leur manquer. Mireio jeta sa tête par en arrière, lançant ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui gênaient la vue. Ils nagèrent à la surface, puis sortirent de la marre immonde.

_ Ils ne nous suivront pas jusqu'ici, dit Ezio.

_ C'est ne pas connaître Orsini. S'ils ne nous suivent pas par derrière, il fera venir des hommes par devant. Il connait peut-être déjà ce chemin.

Elle se traîna sur quelques mètres jusqu'à arriver à la fin de la bouche d'égouts, qui donnait directement sur la Laguna Veneta. Ils plongèrent à nouveau dans l'eau froide de la mer, et nagèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du quai.

Ezio sortit le premier de l'eau, et aida Mireio à faire de même.

_ Ne traînons pas, dit-il en regardant aux alentours, inquiet. Laisse-moi te prendre.

Ezio prit Mireio dans ses bras, et s'avança dans les rues tout en se tenant le plus possible en retrait.

Ils réussirent de peine et de misère à atteindre les appartements de Mireio après une très longue marche. Il monta les escaliers, la jeune femme se tenant mollement à son cou. Elle avait le teint pâle. Il y avait eu suffisamment de sang de perdu pour qu'elle en soit étourdie et épuisée.

Enfin rendus à l'intérieur, Ezio l'allongea sur le lit. Il redressa l'ample pantalon de Mireio. Beaucoup plus haut que nécessaire, il se l'avoua, découvrant sa menue cuisse rose. Il scruta la blessure. Profonde, mais sans danger. Elle allait en guérir rapidement.

Il prit le vase et le grand bol de toilette, retira son gant de cuir, poussa sa capuche derrière sa nuque, et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

_ Il va falloir que je referme ta blessure.

Il sortit de l'une des trousses qu'il a autour de la taille le matériel nécessaire. Mireio gémit à la première attaque de l'aiguille dans sa chair.

_ Et moi qui te croyais une vraie guerrière. Tu es plutôt douillette. Il lui sourit un instant avant de se pencher à nouveau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la crypte?

Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

_ Je t'ai suivie. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

_ Je priais, répondit-elle sur ce ton qu'il lui connaissait déjà bien.

_ Des catacombes, en pleine nuit... Il y a des endroits plus agréables pour connecter avec Dieu, non?

_ J'aime cette crypte. Elle est paisible, silencieuse.

_ Et qui était ce Orsini?

_ Un cardinal. Un grand ennemi de la famille Borgia. Ça m'étonne que tu ne le connaisses pas.

_ On pourrait bien s'entendre lui et moi...

Mireio ria. « Oui, en effet.

_ Alors, nous sommes ennemis, tous les deux, si j'ai bien compris? dit Ezio d'un air défiant.

Elle soupira et roula les yeux par en arrière.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que Rodrigo s'intéresse à moi que c'est nécessairement réciproque. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de lui offrir ce qu'il veut de moi.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

_ Tu en sais déjà trop. Arrête de me poser des questions, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Et puis tu as bientôt fini de me jouer dans la plaie? Ça fait mal!

_ Je te trouve bien peu reconnaissante.

_ Et toi, je te trouve susceptible.

Ezio coupa le dernier fil qui dépassait.

_ Alors, tu es une Sinclair?

_ Ezio... Arrête de me poser des questions.

_ J'ai déjà entendu parler des Sinclair. Tous les membres de cette famille ont été assassinés il y a de cela quelques années. Des meurtres si violents que toute l'Europe en a été au courant.

_ Mon père, ma mère, mes deux soeurs et mes trois cousins, oui. Elle avala de travers.

_ Et toi, tu as été épargnée?

_ Je me suis sauvée à temps.

_ C'est donc pour ça que Leonardo te protège?

_ ... Oui.

_ Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on veut à ta famille?

Mireio faisait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la dernière question.

_ Merci Ezio. Je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'avais pas été là.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et passa sa main sur sa joue, repoussant une longue mèche encore humide.

_ N'y penses plus.

Il se pencha sur son visage. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps. Mireio tremblait. C'est à ce moment qu'Ezio l'embrassa. Ils se dévorèrent les mâchoires en un baiser long et violent, à en manquer de souffle. Leurs bouches se faisaient la guerre, leurs langues entrèrent en collision. Ezio passa sa main le long du corps de Mireio et se mit à caresser son entrejambe, où il sentait la chaleur se dégager même au travers le tissu de son costume.

Mireio glissa sa main dans les vêtements d'Ezio. Il sentit le contact de ses doigts sur son membre, déjà dur et dressé. Elle palpa ses deux testicules pendant un moment, puis serra sa verge.

_ Reste ici ce soir, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu as bien mérité d'être récompensé pour ton acte.

_ Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu une si belle invitation, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Mais je me dois de refuser.

Mireio retira sa main des vêtements d'Ezio, choquée.

_ Quoi?

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de profiter des gens en position vulnérable, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers sa jambe bandée de pansements. « Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu es fatiguée, et probablement sous le choc.

_ Ezio Auditore, tu plaisantes?

_ Non, pas du tout.

Il se leva, et redressa sa capuche sur sa tête.

_ Arrivederci, Mireio, dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'envoyer promener au marché, plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme complètement sonnée, et probablement même colérique, et sortit de la pièce, s'évaporant dans la ville alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever.

_ Tu vas me le payer, Ezio!


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio se dirigea vers le repaire des voleurs, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur Venise. À la fois grisé et dépassé, il voyait défiler dans sa tête tous les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu dans la nuit. L'avait-il vraiment fait? Avait-il réussi à trouver la force de refuser l'invitation de Mireio? Il l'avait repoussée alors qu'il se visualisait déjà lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Et il avait trouvé la force surhumaine de résister, et ce, au tout dernier moment.

Ce revirement de situation lui avait semblé beaucoup trop soudain. Mireio ne pouvait pas s'offrir ainsi à lui. Pas après l'avoir si facilement rembarré à plusieurs reprises depuis leur première rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir soudainement la demoiselle en détresse éprouvant de la reconnaissance envers son sauveur. Elle aurait dû lui sortir un truc du genre « J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir sans toi ».

Ezio ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ses insinuations avec la pomme lorsqu'ils étaient au marché. Cette allusion à la mort, alors qu'elle plaisantait en disant que le paradis leur serait refusé… Ezio s'imaginait déjà poignardé ou étranglé au même moment qu'il aurait joui en elle. Il visualisait très bien Mireio dans la peau d'une Salomé des Temps modernes, tranchant la tête de ses amants.

Il se rappela qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune des questions qu'il avait tenté de lui poser, encore une fois. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'est ce dont il a été témoin malgré elle. Et cette insinuation sur quelque chose que Borgia voudrait d'elle. Mais quoi? Quel était donc ce secret si grave qu'elle devait préserver, semblant provoquer des cauchemars au clergé, ou du moins aux ennemis de cet homme?

Ezio pénétra dans la cours intérieure, où se trouvaient déjà Rosa et Antonio.

_ Ça se passera aujourd'hui, dit-il comme salutation, en prenant place sur un tabouret.

_ Bien, dit Rosa. « Nous avons toutes les armures d'archers qu'il nous faut.

_ Bene.

Les voleurs avaient prévu couvrir les arrières d'Ezio en dérobant les costumes de quelques archers et en se postant aux endroits stratégiques autour du palazzo della Seta.

Rosa fit une pause, et regarda Ezio à nouveau. L'épuisement se lisait dans sa façon de rester avachi, le regard absent et les épaules molles.

_ Ça va?

_ Escapade nocturne dans les égouts de Venise. Mon activité favorite.

_ C'est donc ça, cette odeur… gloussa-t-elle.

_ Repose-toi, Ezio. Et passe à l'action dès que tu te sentiras prêt, dit le chef des voleurs. "Cela fait trop longtemps que nous préparons ce coup, nous ne pouvons pas faillir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Antonio. Je soupçonne cette Mireio de prévenir les templiers de ma présence. Si elle le fait, il faudra oublier Barbarigo pour un moment. Il se cachera.

_ Tu l'as revue? demanda Rosa.

_ Elle m'a fait passer une soirée inoubliable, oui, plaisanta-t-il.

Rosa siffla d'un air qui se voulait belliqueux.

La relation entre Rosa et Ezio n'avait jamais été simple. Rosa n'avait rien en commun avec toutes les femmes qu'Ezio avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Elle était vulgaire et caractérielle, à la limite masculine, se refusant à s'affubler de robe ou bustier, ses cheveux portés mi-courts. Elle était pourtant très belle et brillante. Dès qu'Ezio et elle apprirent à se connaître, une relation d'amitié et de camaraderie s'était si rapidement instaurée qu'une quelconque forme de romance ou de fréquentation était devenue insongeable. Elle était son alter ego, la personne en qui il avait probablement le plus confiance, mais il s'était résigné à ne jamais partager de moments de tendresse avec elle. L'envie ne lui manquerait pourtant pas, il était persuadé qu'elle serait une formidable amante, mais ce serait pareil à de l'inceste à ses yeux.

C'était un réflexe protecteur pour Rosa que de jouer la jalousie. Il avait l'impression que bien qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme si elle et lui étaient inséparables, malgré le passage de nombre de demoiselles et courtisanes de tout acabit. Peut-être se sentait-elle comme la femme pivot dans l'existence tourmentée et instable de sa vie amoureuse. Qui sait?

XXXX

L'assassinat se déroula sans embûche.

_ No trovo alcuna giola in questo, ma non c'è altro modo… Requiescat in pace.

Emilio Barbarigo relâcha son dernier souffle, et Ezio se leva, prêt à quitter le palazzo della Seta le plus rapidement possible. Les gardes tentèrent de l'encercler, mais il se défit promptement de leurs positions en fuyant par les remparts. Les voleurs déguisés en archers lui facilitèrent la tâche. Il se mit à courir à travers la foule, déviant tout les obstacles qui se présentaient devant lui. Il grimpa sur de grandes caisses, et se hissa sur les toits. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardes avaient définitivement perdu sa trace.

« Ça devient trop facile. »

Il soupira, retrouva son souffle et prit la route vers la cache.

Ezio franchit le seuil. Antonio et les voleurs arrivèrent tous par la suite.

_ Ezio Auditore! Le héros du jour!

_ Antonio!

_ Alors, ce salaud est mort?

_ Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter d'Emilio Barbarigo. Je l'ai fait payé pour ses gestes.

_ Bien…

_ Où est Rosa?

_ Elle n'est pas avec toi?

_ Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était avec toi dans le palais.

Rosa entra et se joint à eux plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle avait le regard inquiet.

_ Ezio, je peux te parler?

Elle était essoufflée. Elle avait couru pour les rejoindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ J'ai pris en filature ta douce moitié du moment, dit-elle finalement. Nous attendions ton arrivée et pendant ce temps, je l'ai vue traverser la cour du palais.

_ Quoi? Elle y était en même temps que nous?

_ Elle se rendait aux appartements de Borgia. Je suis restée après que tu aies assassiné Barbarigo pour en avoir le coeur net.

Ezio réfléchit un instant, les bras croisés.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle y est encore?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Très bien, je vais aller y faire un tour. Si cette fois-ci je peux surprendre une partie de leur conversation, nous serions déjà plus avancés.

XXXX

Il faisait nuit; cela allait faciliter les choses. Ezio se faufila à travers la grille, contournant sans problème les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée principale, quelques pieds plus loin. Il sentait la frénésie environnante, l'énervement de tout le monde après l'assassinat. C'était une situation parfaite; les gardes et les occupants du palais étaient trop distraits et concernés par les récents événements pour se douter que l'assassin était déjà de retour sur les lieux.

Il se mit à l'abri contre la façade de la bâtisse, caché à la vue de qui que ce soit par de denses cèdres et buissons. Lorsqu'il se trouva suffisamment loin de toute source lumineuse, il enclencha l'escalade du mur. Il accéda la véranda où Rosa, Antonio et lui-même avaient surpris Mireio voilà deux jours.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il se glissa dans la pièce, avec un silence total. L'endroit ressemblait à un boudoir ou à une chambre, avec plusieurs ornementations et un éclairage diffu. Il longea un énorme et épais rideau pour avoir une vue des lieux où il venait tout juste d'entrer.

C'est avec béatitude qu'il surprit Mireio, en plein milieu de la pièce, plongée dans un bain. Elle lui faisait dos, lui donnant le loisir d'admirer sa nuque et ses épaules nues. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Il prit quelques instants à analyser la situation, à savoir si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait au même endroit, et s'il n'était pas dangereux de s'approcher d'elle. Il fit quelques pas avec la subtilité d'une ombre et, debout derrière elle, mit sa main contre sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse avoir la chance de crier, et l'immobilisa en pressant sa tête contre le bas de son ventre.

_Buonasera, ma belle, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle tenta de lui prendre le bras et de lui mordre la main à travers le cuir de son gant, affolée. Mais la prise de l'assassin était solide, professionnelle. Il attendit qu'elle se calme, et la relâcha lentement, s'assurant qu'elle se retiendrait d'appeler de l'aide.

_ Tu as du culot de venir ici, assassin! pesta-t-elle en se calant dans l'eau du bain et en croisant les bras, avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le loisir d'admirer la pointe de ses seins.

_ C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je vois la même femme être nue à deux reprises devant moi, sans pouvoir en profiter, sourit-il, faisant référence à leur première rencontre dans l'atelier de Leonardo.

_ Tu oses me dire cela, stronzo? grogna-t-elle. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse avoir le culot de jouer ainsi avec elle, alors qu'il l'avait repoussé la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait à présent?

Ezio s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, son visage près du sien. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, maintenant très sérieux.

_ Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Mireio leva le menton. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, coincée dans ce bain, sans la moindre chance de se défiler.

_ Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tuer Emilio Barbarigo ne te suffit pas aujourd'hui?

_ Je dois t'avouer que j'aimerais bien me plonger en ce moment dans un bain rempli de lait et de lavande.

_ Tu es fou? Quelqu'un va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Ezio se faufila avec rapidité derrière un énorme paravent recouvert de vêtements. Il se trouvait trop loin de la porte ou d'une fenêtre.

Un dottore s'approcha de la jeune femme.

_ Vous allez bien, madonna?

_ Oui, merci.

Elle sortit du bain et s'enroula dans une épaisse robe de chambre. Le dottore lui présenta une chaise. Il se mit à genou devant elle, dévoila sa jambe et analysa la lésion qu'elle s'était fait la nuit précédente en prenant la fuite dans les égouts.

_ En voilà de la chance, madonna. Il y a très peu de risque d'infection, et la blessure a bien été refermée. Je vous laisse un bocal de sangsues et je vous suggère fortement d'en appliquer.

_Merci Dottore.

Nul autre que Rodrigo Borgia entra à ce moment dans la pièce, suivi par une petite servante.

_ Vous pouvez partir, dit-il au médecin.

_ Bonsoir Messire Borgia, soupira Mireio en tournant sa chaise vers le grand miroir qui dominait une commode remplie de bijoux et de coiffes. La servante s'approcha, et se mit à lui démêler les cheveux.

_ Emilio Barbarigo est mort. C'est le fils de Giovanni Auditore qui a fait cela.

_ Il commence à vous faire peur, n'est-ce pas?

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…

_ Je vous sens nerveux, Rodrigo.

_ C'est plutôt vous qui me rendez nerveux. Saviez-vous que le cardinal Orsini était à Venise?

Mireio se raidit.

_ Comment cela se fait-il?

_ Peu importe. Il vous aurait fait suivre et par le fait même découvert que vous vous tenez avec le fils d'Auditore. J'essaie de vous protéger, Mireio. Et je me vois mal comment expliquer au Vatican qu'une Sinclair complote avec de lugubres organisations. Le cardinal Orsini ne se gênera pas pour le crier sur tous les toits dès son retour à Rome.

Mireio continuait de fixer le miroir devant elle, les mâchoires serrées. Rodrigo insista.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce rat?

_ Ce rat? Je crois qu'Orsini vous a très mal décrit la situation. Le cardinal a tenté de me faire tuer. Ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre, pourtant. L'assassin m'a sauvé la vie.

_ Orsini? Non. Il me déteste, mais il n'a pas le courage de faire une telle chose. C'est un lâche.

Mireio se leva, et se dirigea vers le paravent, où se cachait Ezio depuis le début de la conversation. Elle se tint à côté de lui, agissant comme s'il n'était pas là.

_ Vous ne me croyez donc pas? dit-elle à Rodrigo de l'autre côté du volet en faisant tomber sa robe de chambre, frôlant de son corps nu un Ezio complètement pantois.

_ Que vous veut cet assassin, alors? Est-ce qu'il est courant?

Mireio se mit à enfiler toutes les délicates couches que nécessitait un costume de la Cour. Des dentelles, des broderies en relief, des tissus riches et épais. Elle dégagea son visage du col, et adressa deux mots muets à Ezio. Il put lire sur ses lèvres « Tue-le! ».

Elle le dévisagea d'un regard suppliant. Mais il secoua négativement de la tête. Il en n'était pas question.

_ Allons, nous savons tous les deux que cet assassin n'est rien d'autre qu'un gosse. Il tape sur tout le monde dans le seul but de se venger. Il ne comprendrait pas la subtilité de ce qui se passe ici. Je crois que je lui plais, c'est tout... De toute façon, il ne pense qu'avec son sesso.

La petite insolente… Elle le couvrait face à Borgia, mais elle ne manquait pas l'opportunité d'insulter Ezio sans qu'il puisse se défendre de répondre quoi que ce soit.

_ Voilà qui est intéressant, soupira Borgia. « Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il vous sera facile de nous débarrasser de lui.

Borgia se leva à ce moment en se dirigeant vers le paravent. Mireio se retourna rapidement, et revint au milieu de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait la chance de l'y rejoindre, et de tomber face à face avec Ezio.

_ Un peu de poison, dans un verre, gloussa le vil homme. Rapide, efficace, sans danger. Il ne saura même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Il sortit une petite flasque de l'une de ses poches, et la tendit à Mireio.

_ À ce que je vois, dit-elle plein d'amertume, vous ne perdez pas vos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Vous devriez cesser de vous servir de l'arsenic à chaque occasion, ça pourrait devenir votre triste marque de commerce.

_ Oui, mais vous, vous pouvez le faire…

_ Niente! Je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que vous… Notre Saint-Père a dit « Tu ne tueras point ». Mettez cela hors de ma vue!

_ Notre Saint-Père… Vous me faites rire dans votre dévotion démesurée. Jamais nous ne pourrons faire de notre existence ce qu'Il exige de nous si nous nous soumettons à ses faibles commandements. Ils ont été écrits dans le but de tenir le peuple tranquille. Mais nous, ma chère…

Il s'approcha d'elle, et serra sa petite tête entre ses deux mains robustes, l'astreignant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, nez à nez. Le geste se voulait paternel, mais il y avait une dureté dans la prise de Rodrigo.

_ Vous et moi… nous aspirons à beaucoup plus grand. Nous nous élevons au-dessus de toutes ces pauvres âmes perdues, y compris celle de ce criminel.

Rodrigo reprit l'arsenic qu'il lui avait déjà présenté et, serrant d'une poigne la mâchoire de Mireio, il força sa main raide refermée en un poing le long de son corps. Il écarta ses délicates phalanges, et la contraignit à tenir la flasque.

_ Vous devriez vous compter chanceuse d'avoir échappé au sort qui a été réservé à votre famille. Et prier pour que je puisse continuer à vous donner la liberté que je vous offre. Si vous souhaitez toujours en jouir, vous allez devoir faire ce que je vous dis. Je suis las de votre sale petite désinvolture. Vous nous faites perdre un temps beaucoup trop précieux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ezio avait rencontré Mireio, il la voyait sans voix. Elle ne répondit rien à l'homme. Elle tremblait.

_ Alors? s'emporta Rodrigo. « Madonna n'est pas encore prête, et ça ne se fera pas sans un effort, non?

Il s'adressait à la petite servante, qui se faisait toute discrète dans le fond de la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle se ressaisit, et arrangea les lacets des épaules de la robe de Mireio avec frénésie.

_ Le Conseil se rassemble, ajouta l'espagnol. Nous vous y attendons.

Rodrigo quitta la chambre à ce moment.

Sans déranger la servante, Mireio tourna la tête vers le paravent. Ezio croisa son regard, mais fut incapable de décoder son expression. De la peur, de la colère?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mireio était enfin prête. Elle avait tout de la beauté et de l'élégance d'une femme de la Cour. Rien à voir avec la petite assistante négligée et sauvage de Leonardo. Elle se tenait droite, la tête ornée d'une coiffe de perles, ses longs cheveux bruns vaguant dans son dos. Elle portait une robe de velours, lourde de riches ornementations. La servante ayant enfin prit congé, elle pu s'adresser à Ezio.

_ Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle en pointant de la tête la porte qui menait au couloir. « Attend-moi à la sortie du palais. Je ne serai long.

Ezio ne répondit rien. Il passa sa main le long de sa mâchoire. Il était impressionné par cette nouvelle inconnue qui se tenait devant lui, qui avait soudainement des airs plus princiers que la farouche Mireio qu'il connaissait. Il se retint d'embrasser ses fragiles lèvres fardées d'un rouge écarlate. Elle cherchait le regard d'Ezio, mais ne put le trouver sous l'ombre opaque de sa capuche. Il lui fit dos, et se dirigea vers une fenêtre tout près.

Elle se tint debout sans bouger pendant un long moment, seule dans une pièce trop grande. Et se décida enfin à rejoindre le Conseil des dix.

XXXX

Ezio prit place sur un banc public à quelques pieds de la grille du palais. Il appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui, et profita du moment pour dormir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'il n'aperçu enfin Mireio sortir dans la rue. Elle était loin de lui, et ne le voyait pas. Il voulu se lever pour la rejoindre, mais ne trouva pas le courage. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle tourna en rond un moment, cherchant l'assassin, persuadée qu'il y attendrait. Elle se résigna finalement à quitter les lieux.

Ezio la suivit dans sa trajectoire. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas pressé et décidé. Ezio croyait qu'elle se rendrait à sa demeure, mais elle entra dans les appartements de Leonardo après avoir franchi quelques coins de rue.

Sitôt l'artiste ouvrit la porte qu'elle fondit en larmes, complètement détruite. Désemparé, Leonardo l'enveloppa d'un bras protecteur, et la tira à l'intérieur. Il sonda les alentours avant de fermer la porte.

« Lâche! » s'accusa Ezio en son for intérieur. Mireio était loin d'être son ennemie. Elle lui lançait sans arrêt des cris à l'aide, qu'il ne cessait de repousser de manière aveugle, regrettant après coup. Elle aurait eu besoin de lui, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit celui qui la réconforte, mais il était resté assis, sans bouger, alors qu'elle le cherchait. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi? Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'avait figé?

Ezio s'approcha de la porte, se demandant s'il devait entrer, puis se ressaisit. Leonardo était la meilleure personne pour Mireio. Il saurait la réconforter mieux que qui que ce soit.

L'assassin recula d'un pas. Non, il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Pas ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'assassinat d'Emilio Barbarigo. Ezio s'était rapidement mis à inspecter la ville à nouveau, traquant les Templiers, et accumulant des indices qui lui permettraient de les identifier et de frapper à nouveau.

Les jours passaient, et l'assassin n'avait toujours pas cherché à revoir Mireio. Il lui fallait réfléchir. Sachant maintenant la nature de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Borgia et les autres membres du Conseil, Ezio devait penser à une manière de la rendre utile dans sa mission. Il pourrait faire d'elle une alliée, mais il n'était pas toujours pas convaincu. Probablement parce qu'elle devait le prendre pour le pire des cancres actuellement, mais aussi parce qu'elle semblait avoir peur de ses ennemis. Souhaitait-elle rester dans un statu quo et ne pas être mêlée à tout cela? Borgia la dominait d'une poigne de fer. Que pourrait-il lui faire? Elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Ezio dès que le moment se pointerait. Il était persuadé que jamais elle ne le ferait, mais est-ce que cela la compromettrait s'il tentait de la revoir?

Et cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il l'avait reconduite chez elle, blessée, après s'être sauvés de justesse de la crypte… Le souvenir de cette étreinte, de ce baiser sauvage et irréfléchi n'avaient toujours pas quittés Ezio. Il avait ressenti une fougue et une animalité qui emplissaient son imaginaire le plus débridé. Il s'était offert des moments de débauche avec quelques courtisanes dans les derniers jours, à la recherche de cette sensation, mais n'avait su la revivre.

Ezio était assis sur un banc, observant les passants d'un oeil inattentif, continuant de cogiter sur ses réflexions. Plusieurs hommes travaillaient sur les installations du Carnivale, qui allait bientôt prendre place à Venise. La ville s'emballait dans une frénésie, un désir de festivités.

Il ne pouvait pas rester encore longtemps sans revoir Mireio. Chaque jour qui passait faisait en sorte qu'elle le détestait davantage. Il lui faudra tôt ou tard lui expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas tué l'Espagnol alors qu'il en avait la chance, mais surtout pourquoi il n'a cessé de la fuir sans raison. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il sache lui-même la réponse.

Il allait devoir commencer par rendre visite à Leonardo. Ezio se demandait jusqu'à quel point le peintre était au courant de la double vie de Mireio et des dangers qu'elle semblait courir.

Il se leva, et au moment où il prit l'initiative de se rendre à l'atelier, il vit au loin quatre voleurs escalader rapidement vers les toits, telles de petites fourmis.

Il savait maintenant quoi faire.

XXXX

Ezio entra promptement dans l'atelier de Leonardo, non sans faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse. Il avança lentement, cherchant son ami dans l'espace ouvert. Une immonde odeur rappelant la charogne flottait dans l'air. Il s'avança dans l'atelier, l'avant-bras devant son nez, et entendit enfin des voix.

_ Leonardo?

La petite tête châtain affublée d'un béret apparu immédiatement devant lui, concerné.

_ Ezio, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici en ce moment, je suis en pleine classe, et...

Il portait un grand tablier blanc, recouvert de sang. Il y nettoya la lame d'un scalpel, tout en pressant l'assassin de quitter les lieux.

_…Ezio.

Le jeune homme n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il se rendit jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où il y découvrit une grande table où reposait de tout son long un cadavre complètement éventré. Quatre personnes y étaient penchées, cahiers de croquis à la main. Ezio reconnut immédiatement Mireio, avant même qu'elle n'ait levé la tête, et croisé son regard. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur le macchabée, comme s'il n'y avait eu personne.

_ Mireio, il faut que je te parle.

_ Écoute, Ezio. Reviens plus tard, d'accord? demanda Leonardo.

_ S'il veut me parler, il n'a qu'à se rendre chez moi ce soir, dit Mireio. Nous discuterons comme deux adultes.

_ Euh… Leonardo se tourna vers elle, puis vers Ezio à nouveau. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, non, vraiment…

_ Allons, ton ami sait très bien comment se défendre, non? répliqua-t-elle.

Leonardo soupira. Les étudiants, qui faisaient mine de rien depuis l'interruption, ne s'empêchèrent de glousser. Il escorta Ezio jusqu'à la sortie, gêné par la situation. Se trouver coincé entre les deux ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_ Ezio, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Nous sommes amis, tous les deux. Et c'est justement à ce titre que je te suggère de ne pas chercher à la revoir. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ça pourrait la mettre en danger.

_ Allons, Leonardo, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

_ C'est trop compliqué… Ah… Leonardo pataugeait dans une marre, trouvant une façon cohérente de répondre, et décida de jouer la carte de la transparence. « Borgia est à deux doigts de la traîner de force à Rome. Il suffit d'un seul écart de conduite. Et si cela devait arriver…

_ Quoi?

_ Elle disparaîtrait, pour toujours. Ils l'enfermeraient au Vatican, comme un oiseau dans une cage dorée, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

_ Leonardo, c'est ridicule… L'enfermer au Vatican? Ça ne fait pas de sens.

_ Euh… oui… mais… Écoute Ezio, je sais certaines choses. Mais pas tout. Les Templiers ont besoin d'elle. Leurs contacts sont très puissants, et ils aurait réussi à trouver un arrangement avec le Pape lui-même. Elle est la dernière Sinclair connue en ce moment en Europe. Elle te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas?

Ezio assimila ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un arrangement avec le Pape? Il lui revint en mémoire ce que le cardinal Orsini avait lancé à Mireio dans les catacombes.

« Emmenez donc vos affreux secrets dans votre tombe, Sinclair! L'Église s'en portera mieux! »

Innocent VIII ne se mettrait probablement pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour une offrir une suite royale…

Leonardo prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de révéler à l'assassin. « Écoute… j'y pense et… Aide-la. Tu es probablement la personne la mieux qualifiée pour y arriver. Je ne saurais jamais faire le poids contre ces individus. Promets-moi qu'ils ne la trouveront pas.

_ Ça ne se passera jamais, Leonardo. Tu as ma parole.

Ezio, confiant, lui prit l'épaule pour le rassurer.

_ Alors, fais attention Ezio. Ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'on la surveille de près.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire qu'est-ce que sa famille a bien pu faire pour les mettre dans un état pareil?

Leonardo soupira, sachant très bien que la question démangeait Ezio depuis déjà trop longtemps.

_Elle te le dira bien le moment venu, j'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

XXXX

Le toit. Après deux rapides enjambées entre les mansardes de tulles rouges, il atteint finalement la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de Mireio. Malgré l'heure tardive, il décelait clairement entre les fins rideaux les reflets de chandelles brûlant toujours. Serait-elle là?

La fenêtre s'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Il se glissa dans la pièce comme une ombre.

Alarmée, Mireio se retourna avec la vivacité d'une guerrière, poignard bien en vue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Hé ! On se calme!

_ Ça ne te dirait pas d'entrer par la porte comme tout le monde? grogna-t-elle en déposant l'arme sur une commode tout près d'elle.

Ezio s'approcha d'elle avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il allait déposer une main sur son épaule, préparait une phrase mielleuse en guise d'introduction, mais Mireio le prit par surprise en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

« _Fils de pute!_ » cria-t-elle dans un français bien senti. Pas besoin de parler cette langue pour comprendre le sens de ces trois mots.

_ Bon, je crois qu'elle était méritée, soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue à vif.

Mireio chargea encore une fois, giflant l'autre côté de son visage.

_ … Et peut-être celle-là aussi, ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Mireio maugréa et le poussa avec colère. Ezio la retint par les épaules.

Elle tenta de le ruer de coup, qui firent difficilement son chemin jusqu'à lui. Il la mit immédiatement en échec, serrant fermement ses deux avant-bras crispés droit devant elle.

_ Nous ne devions pas agir comme des adultes? revendiqua Ezio, reprenant les mots prononcés par Mireio plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

C'était plus qu'Ezio ne pouvait le supporter. Il la serra agressivement contre lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se débattit, mais très vite ses mouvements se transformèrent à son tour en une chorégraphie incontrôlable de désir brutal. Même dans la passion de cette intimité, elle lui donnait encore l'impression d'être en pleine confrontation, et cela l'excitait à un point tel qu'il en était étourdi.

Ezio repoussa la robe de nuit des épaules de Mireio, révélant en un seul mouvement son corps nu qu'il désirait tant depuis le premier jour. Il caressa de sa bouche la naissance de son cou, et descendit vers sa poitrine, qu'il massait déjà d'une main. Mireio baissa la capuche d'Ezio au moment où celui-ci se redressa et la souleva vigoureusement, l'obligeant à l'enfourcher. Ses deux jambes délicates faisaient le tour de sa taille, alors qu'il se conduisait vers une table recouverte de matériel d'artiste. Il la déposa à l'extrémité du meuble, et elle se mit à défaire la complexe armure d'Ezio, déliant les ganses qui retenaient la cape sur son épaule. Celui-ci se mit à se décharger de son lourd ceinturon, qu'il laissa choir en un bruit sourd sur le sol. Tombèrent ensuite le pourpoint et la chemise, guêtres et pans.

Moment suspendu alors qu'Ezio révéla sa verge, rigide et violacée. Il se pencha sur Mireio, dévorant à pleine mâchoire chaque partie de son corps. Elle se tint contre lui en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de son omoplate, alors que de son autre main, elle le masturba vigoureusement.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Ezio, qu'elle mordit.

_ Baise-moi.

Ezio se servit de son avant-bras pour repousser tous les pots, pinceaux et planches sur la table, qui allèrent se fracasser à terre en un vacarme. Le contraste entre la peau blanche de Mireio et la sombre saleté de la table rendait la scène surréelle. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, embrassant chacun de ses seins, et la pénétra d'un seul coup. Elle glapissait alors qu'il allait et venait entre ses deux jambes.

Ezio continuait de s'introduire en elle, plus fort, plus rapidement. Il voulait l'entendre crier, l'implorer. La taille de Mireio se tordait lascivement sous les coups. Leurs corps se perlèrent à la sueur de leur ébat. Il la souleva de la table, et la jeta contre le lit. Leurs peaux moites se mêlèrent en une étreinte déchaînée alors qu'ils continuaient à ne faire qu'un, leurs deux bassins se faisant la guerre. Ils s'entredévoraient, lorsqu'Ezio se plaça nez à nez au dessus d'elle. Les souffles se mêlaient, les lèvres se frôlaient.

_ Tu es tellement belle.

Il lui souleva l'une de ses jambes, et lui caressa vigoureusement le clitoris. Il chatouilla son sexe en passant son gland à l'entrée de sa vulve. Lorsqu'il sentit que Mireio n'en pouvait plus, il logea sa verge au plus profond du vagin. Elle poussa un cri. Il continua ainsi plusieurs fois, la faisant jouir avec vacarme. Haletant, il roula sur le dos. Mireio l'enfourcha en amazone, et fit onduler son bas-ventre sur le membre d'Ezio. Il vint en elle à peine quelques instants plus tard, en un grognement de félicité qu'il ne put retenir. Elle se pencha, et ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'elle ne s'allonge contre lui, hors d'haleine.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? insista-t-elle immédiatement.

Ezio ne put s'empêcher de rire, cherchant toujours son souffle.

_ Du calme, d'accord?

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Borgia? L'occasion était parfaite.

Il couvrit son visage d'une main en soupirant.

_ Mireio… La conversation ne peut pas attendre un peu? Le moment était parfait jusqu'à maintenant…

_ Non… À moins que tu souhaites te retrouver dans la rue complètement nu dans deux secondes.

Elle était maintenant assise en indien, le fixant du regard, attendant une réponse.

_ Il ne m'est aucunement utile s'il meurt. Il me reste beaucoup trop de choses à savoir sur ce que les Templiers sont en train de comploter. Et le meilleur moyen pour y arriver, c'est en le gardant à l'oeil. Tu dois sûrement comprendre ce que je te dis, non?

Mireio croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant.

_ Et moi? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?

_ Je sais quoi faire. Demain, nous irons voir Antonio de Magianis.

_ Le chef de la guilde des voleurs? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepterait de m'aider?

_ Fais-moi confiance.

_ Et toi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi?

_ Je préfère te savoir de notre côté que de celui de nos ennemis.

_ Je ne suis du côté de personne, Ezio.

_ Alors, qui es-tu?

Elle eut le regard triste et, pleine de sagesse, ne lui répondit qu'en ces mots :

_ Je n'ai pas choisi le destin qui m'est aparté. Pas plus que toi, d'ailleurs.

Il la dévisagea. Où voulait-elle en venir? Elle finit par sourire, et s'étira au-dessus de lui. Il croyait qu'elle souhaitait s'engager dans une deuxième joute à leur ébat, ce qui ne l'aurait pas déplu, mais elle ne fit qu'ouvrir un tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle en sortit la petite fiole d'arsenic que Rodrigo lui avait donnée de force, et la fit tomber dans la main ouverte d'Ezio.

_ Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

_ Tu es certaine? Je suis prêt à parier que tu t'en serais servie volontiers quand je suis entré ici.

_ Oh… Je m'étais toujours demandé comment c'était de le faire avec un italien. Je vous ai toujours cru grands parleurs, petits faiseurs. Je t'aurais probablement empoisonné par la suite si ça avait été le cas.

Ezio ria de bon coeur.

_ Ce que tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est que je suis loin d'être n'importe quel italien, bellissima.

_ Ah, oui? Ezio Auditore da Firenze?

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, cette fois-ci pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu ne sembles pas convaincue. As-tu besoin d'autres preuves? lui demanda-t-il en la faisant rouler sur le lit pour la surplomber. « Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué.

XXXX

L'aube se pointait lentement, alors que quelques faibles rayons de lumière commençaient à se faufiler dans la pièce. Ezio eut du mal à dormir, et passa une longue partie de la nuit à regarder Mireio qui s'était lovée contre lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu un tel moment, c'était à Florence, alors qu'il fréquentait Cristina Vespucci. Il se souvint de sa beauté, de la manière qu'il l'avait conquise en terrassant ce salaud de Pazzi, et à quel point il avait été amoureux d'elle. Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque… Depuis, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que flirter ou de s'offrir un coup rapide de temps en temps. Il en avait presque oublié le plaisir de sentir une femme se blottir contre lui.

Se pourrait-il finalement que Mireio ne soit qu'une victime, et qu'elle ait été impliquée dans toute cette histoire contre son gré, par un hasard de circonstance? Elle jouait à la femme forte et indestructible, mais de la voir là, contre lui, à ne chercher rien d'autre que de la protection et de la chaleur, il voyait bien qu'elle n'était finalement qu'une fille comme les autres. Comment une chose aussi fragile pouvait tant intéresser les Templiers?

Peu importe; Ezio savait à présent qu'il était de son devoir de la protéger, ne serait-ce que pour donner du fil à retordre à ses ennemis, et parce que Leonardo y tenait. Elle finirait bien par lui dire qui elle était vraiment. Il saurait se montrer patient.

Il en était rendu à cette conclusion, lorsqu'il vit un homme se faufiler par la fenêtre, qui était restée ouverte. Ezio fit tout de suite semblant de dormir. Il repéra du coin de l'oeil tous ses vêtements et ses armes qui avaient passé la nuit sur le plancher, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils lui étaient inaccessibles en ce moment. L'homme s'en approcha, se pencha et scruta le ceinturon de l'assassin en le soulevant sans un bruit, du bout d'une dague qu'il venait de brandir. Dès que l'intrus comprit ce qui se passait, il se tourna vers le lit, se leva et se dirigea vers les deux amants, la lame bien visible dans sa main.


	6. Chapter 6

L'homme s'approchait du lit sans faire le moindre bruit. Il se dressa au-dessus d'Ezio, persuadé qu'il dormait toujours, et balança de ses deux mains son arme blanche, visant le torse de l'assassin, son élan bien engagé.

Lorsque la lame fut à son zénith, Ezio assena un puissant mouvement de coude dans le ventre de son assaillant, qui se plia en deux, étonné, le souffle court. Le jeune homme tendit le bras vers la commode à côté de lui. Il prit le poignard que Mireio avait brandi hier soir et qui était resté au même endroit. Il tua l'agresseur d'un seul coup de couteau, bien placé au bas de la nuque, retenant la tête du pauvre vers le bas. Le sang gicla dans le lit dans un bruit d'os fragmentés et de succion, et Mireio se réveilla, stupéfaite.

Ezio s'empressa de lui couvrir la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse crier devant la violence d'une telle manoeuvre.

_ Silence… souffla-t-il. Il n'est sûrement pas venu seul.

Ils sortirent des draps, et se hâtèrent de se vêtir sans un bruit, malgré leurs corps éclaboussés par le sang.

L'assassin se pencha sur le cadavre encore frais. Il s'agissait d'un garde de la gendarmerie d'élite. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il dût répondre directement de Rodrigo Borgia ou de l'un de ses complices à la direction de Venise. S'il s'était introduit dans la chambre, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'Ezio s'y trouvait. Autrement, de telles mesures n'auraient pas été nécessaires pour s'emparer d'une jeune femme sans aucune défense. Leur erreur aura été de croire qu'un seul homme suffirait...

Mireio était paniquée, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour réussir à enfiler son costume, alors qu'Ezio s'occupait de son propre arsenal. Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra contre lui pour la calmer, et lui embrassa le front. Elle était encore sous le choc de son réveil brutal.

On cogna doucement à la porte.

_ Il y a quelqu'un? Madonna Sinclair, vous êtes en danger. Nous sommes ici pour vous escorter dans un lieu sûr.

Ezio se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et esquiva au dernier moment une flèche propulsée dans sa direction. Il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir de ce côté. L'archer qui se trouvait sur le toit voisin cria pour signaler leur présence.

_ L'assassin! Il est là!

Mireio prit Ezio par le bras.

_ La cour intérieure!

Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte qui débouchait sur les escaliers du jardin, l'entrée principale à l'autre bout de la chambre fut défoncée par trois hommes, qui chargèrent immédiatement vers eux. Ezio referma la porte de la cour, et fit tomber un meuble devant. Ça devrait les retarder.

Ils dévalèrent les étroites marches, et aboutirent dans la closerie. Deux autres mercenaires y pénétrèrent par un accès qui donnait à la ruelle. Ezio dégaina ses couteaux de lancer, et les projeta sur eux. Il emboîta le pas sur Mireio, qui avait déjà débuté l'escalade d'un mur mitoyen.

Ils se rejoignirent au sommet, et d'un regard, approuvèrent mutuellement de se suivre. Et comme le déclenchement d'un marathon, ils se lancèrent à toute vitesse.

Ils bondissaient les deux en parfait accord, se faufilant entre les lucarnes et les cheminées, cavalant d'un toit à l'autre. Les soldats les filaient de près. Ils descendirent au niveau de la rue, mais découvrirent rapidement que tous les gardes de Venise étaient sur un pied d'alerte. Ils se dressèrent à nouveau au-dessus de la foule, virevoltant d'une enseigne à une autre, d'une poutre à un câble, et toujours ainsi dans une chorégraphie de mouvements parfaitement maîtrisés.

Ezio dirigea leur course vers un canal. Mireio le suivit, et sauta à sa suite dans l'eau. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à un ponton, et se faufilèrent en dessous. Un long moment passa, le temps qu'il fallait pour avoir la certitude que plus personne ne les poursuivait. Ils s'extirpèrent de l'eau glaciale, leurs vêtements pesant lourdement sur leurs corps.

_ Bon matin, principessa! plaisanta Ezio.

_Alors? On y va, voir cet Antonio? Je me meurs de le rencontrer...

XXXX

_ Antonio!

_Ah! Ezio! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'avais à te parler. Nous allions…

Antonio découvrit rapidement la petite silhouette de Mireio en allant à la rencontre de l'assassin, toute discrète derrière la stature imposante de l'homme encapuchonné. Son expression changea radicalement.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est… c'est elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?

_ Calme-toi, Antonio. Il faut que je te parle.

Et parce que Rosa n'était jamais bien loin, elle se pointa dans la conversation, sortie de nulle part.

_ Tiens, il nous emmène la petite putana à Borgia.

Elle accosta Mireio, la regardant avec défiance. Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

_ Ezio, soupira Antonio, tu es fou de l'amener? Notre cache doit absolument rester secrète. Tu ne peux pas traîner les sbires des Templiers ici, ça ne fait pas de sens… Ça...

_ Je crois qu'Ezio n'a pas toute sa tête, Antonio.

L'assassin prit son ami par l'épaule.

_ Écoute, Mireio est avec nous. Elle est en danger, les Templiers la pourchassent en ce moment. Tu dois absolument nous aider.

Le chef des voleurs échappa un long soupir en dévisageant la petite Française encore toute trempée, qui attendait impatiemment la suite de la conversation. Il avait haussé les sourcils à l'utilisation du « nous » dans la demande d'Ezio. Peut-être que Rosa n'avait pas entièrement tort.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous appuyer, dis-moi?

_ Garde-la avec vous, dans votre cache. Ils ne la trouveront jamais ici.

_ C'est hors de question! s'exclama Rosa. Nous ne sommes pas un asile, à ce que je sache!

_ Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela, Ezio?

_ En échange, Mireio vous offrira ses services. Elle fera une détrousseuse exemplaire; elle est rapide, agile, et discrète. Et puis elle connaît Venise et ses têtes dirigeantes. C'est un atout pour votre guilde.

Ce fut au tour de Mireio de s'indigner.

_ Quoi? Moi, une voleuse? Jamais de la vie, Bastardo! Traîner avec des brigands de ruelles? Pour qui me prends-tu?

_ Très bien, répondit Ezio qui faisait la comédie en usant d'un ton démesuré. « Tu as raison, c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, viens, je vais te reconduire chez toi, immédiatement.

Il la prit par le bras, et fit mine de la tirer vers la sortie.

_ Bon, d'accord… J'ai compris, ça va!

Il était hors de question pour Mireio de retourner vers chez elle, sans risquer de se faire coincer par les mêmes gardes qui venaient de les pourchasser.

Antonio s'approcha à nouveau de l'assassin, le prenant à l'écart.

_ Je ne sais pas, Ezio. Ça me semble hasardeux toute cette histoire… Nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à lui consacrer. Je vois difficilement comment nous pourrions la protéger.

_ … En faisant exactement ce que vous faites toujours. Intégrez-la parmi vous, agissez avec elle de la même manière dont vous agissez entre vous. Elle passera complètement inaperçue… Écoute Antonio, tu dois me faire confiance là-dessus. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous… Vous me devez bien cela, non?

_ Ezio, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais…

Antonio se redressa et remua de la tête. Sa décision était prise, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il se tint face à Mireio, la posture fière.

_ Bienvenue dans la guilde des voleurs, ma chère. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, cela va de soi.

_ Merci beaucoup, Antonio. C'est très… apprécié.

Ils se serrèrent la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rosa, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, croisa ses deux bras, la mâchoire comprimée, ne se gênant pas pour dévisager son ami florentin. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'Antonio relâchait une décision, plus aucun argument, peu importe leur impact ou leur pertinence, ne valait. Il lui fallait à présent accepter son arbitrage.

XXXX

Mireio se tenait au milieu de son nouvel appartement, qui ne se constituait que d'une minuscule chambre avec une étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. La tournure des événements l'accablait. Elle s'était laissée aller sur le plan d'Ezio, lui faisait aveuglément confiance, mais commençait déjà à le regretter amèrement.

_ Un séjour en prison aurait été plus agréable…

_ Au moins, tu es toujours libre et en vie, répliqua Ezio, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Ils vont me chercher sans relâche.

_ Écoute, je me fie à Antonio. Tu es en sécurité ici, avec eux. Tu as ma parole, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis… moi aussi, je suis là.

Mireio ne cacha pas son malaise en suivant les derniers mots de l'assassin. Elle croisa ses deux bras, la moue embarrassée.

_ Ezio…

Alors, ça y est, se dit-il, elle voulait qu'ils parlent d'eux. Il connaissait très bien ce petit regard gêné que les femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dégainer, incapables de faire la différence entre attirance et sentiment.

_ … À propos de cette nuit… Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple écart de conduite, n'est-ce pas? Ça… ça ne voulait rien dire, nous sommes d'accord?

Finalement, il avait été stupide de s'attendre à autre chose…

_ Bien sûr que non, Mireio. Il n'a jamais été question que ça puisse signifier quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Je suis soulagée que ce soit réciproque. Tu sais, j'apprécie que nous soyons francs…

_ C'est bien la première fois depuis que je te connais que tu souhaites tant mettre les choses au clair, répondit-il, non sans badiner.

Elle grimaça. La conversation était close, aussi simplement.

_ Merci pour ton aide, Ezio.

XXXX

Mireio se tenait devant son nouveau lit, alors que la journée tirait déjà à sa fin.

Elle dévisageait le costume qui y était déposé; une chemise, un veston, un court pantalon et un béret. L'attirail du parfait petit voleur vénitien. Elle était dégoûtée à la seule idée d'avoir à enfiler ces vêtements.

« Bon sang! Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée là? »

Elle avait été sotte de suivre aveuglément l'assassin. Comment allait-elle faire pour remplir sa mission, maintenant qu'elle était cloîtrée ici?

Borgia ne la retrouverait jamais tant qu'elle resterait dans cette cache. Le temps filait à trop vive allure. Le Pape se faisait vieux et malade. Il pourrait être remplacé du jour au lendemain, et alors l'Espagnol serait covoqué à assister au conclave. S'il était réellement le Prophète, Mireio n'aurait donc plus le choix. L'idée la répugnait, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre le cours de l'Histoire. Sa vie était infiniment insignifiante comparée à la charge qui pesait de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Il lui faudra faire ce sacrifice.

Et si Rodrigo Borgia n'était pas le Prophète? Tout laissait pourtant croire que c'était bien le cas. Mais les écrits n'étaient pas encore complets. Il fallait continuer de chercher, d'analyser. Mireio avait eu l'audace de consulter les documents qu'Ezio faisait traduire à Leonardo à leur insu. Il s'était avéré que le contenu des codex d'Altaïr complétait sur certains points les écrits que les Sinclair et les Templiers avaient toujours possédés. L'ordre des assassins était bien un pion dans cet échiquier. Mais lequel?

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de repousser toutes ces pensées qui l'agitait.

Mireio avait été encore plus idiote de s'offrir si bêtement à Ezio. C'était une grave erreur. Une femme de sa descendance ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à des gestes d'une telle dépravation, surtout pas avec n'importe qui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Mireio devait se l'avouer, cet homme la tourmentait, l'obsédait, au point qu'elle ne se sente plus elle-même en sa présence. Elle s'assied au pied du lit, incapable de repousser les images de la nuit passée. Le bas de son ventre se galvanisait, alors qu'elle imaginait le corps d'Ezio se pencher de nouveau au-dessus d'elle. La chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque, son torse ferme et musclé, buriné de cicatrices…

Elle n'allait quand même pas mettre en jeu son destin, tout ce pour quoi sa famille s'est battue depuis des siècles, à cause de quelques impulsions immatures? C'était pourtant ce qui se produirait si elle ne parvenait pas à se reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même.

Mireio sentit des yeux se poser sur elle. Elle se tourna promptement vers Rosa, qui se tenait exactement au même endroit où se trouvait Ezio il y a à peine une heure. La jeune femme se redressa, et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue.

_ Rosa, je suis heureuse que vous soyez venue me voir. Je crois que nous n'avons pas commencé du bon pied, vous et moi. Il n'est pas trop tard pour se reprendre, j'espère? Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment pour votre aide.

_ Je dois avouer que cette fois-ci, Ezio s'est vraiment surpassé…

_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ Laisse tomber les formes de politesse, tu veux? Ça me rend malade.

Rosa avança dans la pièce, et regarda par la fenêtre.

_ Pas mal. Un accès rapide et efficace à tout moment. Il n'a qu'à apparaître ici quand bon lui semblera, et tu seras là, à espérer sagement, les jambes ouvertes. Il a vraiment pensé à tout.

Mireio ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique, aussi ridicule et vulgaire. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette petite garce?

Et comme si Rosa avait su lire dans ses pensées, elle continua :

_ Je connais trop bien Ezio, ma belle. Tu n'es pas mieux qu'une catin pour lui. Tu l'amuseras pendant un certain temps, et ensuite il t'oubliera, comme toutes les autres qui sont passées avant toi, crois-moi.

_ Alors, si c'est le cas, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi lui et moi te préoccupons autant.

Rosa s'approcha dangereusement de Mireio, le regard embrasé et le doigt pointé sur elle.

_ C'est moi qui t'ai aperçue rejoindre Borgia au Palazzo l'autre soir. Et crois-moi, l'envie de te lancer une flèche en plein milieu du dos ne m'a pas manqué. Je t'ai à l'oeil, putana. Je te vois agir avec Ezio. Tu es vraiment convaincue de le manipuler aussi facilement? Il n'est pas si dupe.

_ Moi, le manipuler? Laisse-moi rire! C'est plutôt lui qui m'a eue en m'enfermant ici avec vous!

Le visage de Rosa s'empourpra. Elles auraient pu en venir aux coups, mais Antonio apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte au même moment.

_ Mesdames, tout se passe bien?

_ Mais bien sûr… je ne faisais que souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvelle recrue.

_ Parfait, Rosa… La réponse ne satisfaisait pas le chef, mais que pouvait-il faire? « Ce soir, c'est l'ouverture du Carnivale, vous devriez vous joindre à nous, toutes les deux.

_ Merci Antonio, nous arrivons.

Rosa se tourna de nouveau vers Mireio, et lui chuchota une dernière phrase avant de suivre Antonio.

_ Si jamais je te surprends… Je te le jure, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Je te tue.


	7. Chapter 7

La nuit était à la fête dans les rues achalandées de Venise. Pétards, feux d'artifice, paillettes. Les habitants portaient leurs costumes les plus flamboyants, les badauds et les amuseurs publics dansaient au travers de la foule enchantée. La cité flottante se déclinait dans la palette des couleurs les plus criardes.

Masque au visage, Ezio déambulait sans but précis, cherchant l'attroupement des voleurs qui festoyaient quelque part dans le secteur.

Il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en entraînant Mireio dans leur guilde, même si ça ne se fera pas sans difficulté. Rosa et elle se détesteront, il l'avait déjà prévu. Mais il y a de cela chez Rosa qu'elle était loyale à Antonio, et se fiera aveuglément au jugement de ce dernier.

Et puis, Ezio devait se l'avouer, ça l'amusait de voir Mireio dans une telle situation. Il se rappela avec plaisir toute la manifestation de sa panique lorsqu'il avait suggéré qu'elle devienne elle-même une voleuse. Ça lui fera le plus grand bien de redescendre sur terre, et de côtoyer de vraies personnes au lieu de la petite bourgeoisie, des dignitaires et des artistes. Et puis, cela permettra à l'assassin de toujours avoir un oeil sur elle et de la savoir en sécurité, sans qu'elle le gêne dans ses déplacements. Il avait déjà prévu faire prochainement un court voyage à Montereggioni pour y voir son oncle. Il aurait été hors de question de traîner la Française avec lui. Ezio avait confiance en Mireio, mais ressentait quand même le besoin de garder un peu de secrets autour de lui. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir. Qu'elle rencontre toute sa famille dans la province toscane, et qu'elle découvre le mur où Mario accrochait toutes les pages de codex… Non, Ezio préférait éviter qu'elle en sache davantage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit sur les anciens parchemins de son ancêtre.

Il se demandait si elle allait être avec les voleurs, ce soir. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle leur faussera compagnie, et qu'elle ruminera sur son pauvre sort, seule dans sa chambre, toute la soirée.

Ezio sympathisait presque avec Rodrigo Borgia sur ce point, elle était vraiment impossible. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insupportable, et tout à la fois envoûtante? Elle jouait au jeu de la petite bête sauvage indomptable et inaccessible, mais Ezio en avait déjà vu d'autres. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

Au moment de traverser un pont, Ezio tomba nez à nez avec Leonardo.

_ Ah! Ezio! J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître avec ce masque! Alors, comment va Mireio?

_ La guilde des voleurs s'occupe d'elle, à présent. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Leonardo, elle est entre bonnes mains. Je veille sur elle.

_ Je suis soulagé de l'entendre, Ezio! Je me demande comment tu as pu faire pour la convaincre!

_ J'ai su me faire persuasif, souria-t-il.

_ Bon, je te fais confiance dans tes méthodes… répondit-il sur le même ton. « Puisque je te parle en ce moment, tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de croiser sur la place publique!

Ezio leva un sourcil, intrigué.

_ Cristina Vespucci, elle est à Venise. Je crois qu'elle et toi vous vous connaissiez à Florence, non?

_ Cristina…?

La seule mention de son nom éveilla en lui une douloureuse sensation. Cristina était là…

_ Hé bien, elle est avec son mari, mais je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir de te revoir!

_ Probablement... Après tout, c'est Carnivale! s'exclama Ezio non sans forcer un peu la joie dans le ton de sa voix.

Ezio laissa l'artiste à ce moment, et fraya son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Oui, il la reconnut tout de suite, même au loin. Son coeur s'emballa. Il savait pourtant très bien qu'il ne devrait pas aller à sa rencontre. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient revus, et c'était lors de cette même occasion qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier avec un autre homme. Ezio en avait été tellement déstabilisé… La seule chose qu'il avait su faire, c'était de s'assurer que cet homme, Manfredo Soderini, saurait bien s'occuper d'elle en le menaçant du haut d'un quai à Florence.

C'était sans réfléchir qu'Ezio trouva le moyen d'attirer Cristina vers lui, en glissant un mot dans sa poche.

« Rejoins-moi dans la ruelle, mi amor. »

Il attendit un instant à l'ombre d'une bâtisse, et Cristina se pointa, toute curieuse et émoustillée.

_ Manfredo! À quoi rime tout ce mystère!

Incroyable. Elle le prenait pour son mari, son visage caché par le masque.

Il la fit virevolter, prit ses deux mains et dansa avec elle. Elle était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, avec ses sombres cheveux, et ses grands yeux noisette si profonds, qu'on pouvait s'y perdre.

_ Mon amour! Tu es si romantique!

Ezio l'embrassa à ce moment. Il l'agrippa dans une tendre étreinte, et savoura le plus sucré des baisers. Toute sa jeunesse remonta d'un seul coup à sa mémoire. Toutes ces nuits à imaginer les plus fous des projets avec elle, les fêtes, les voyages… Ezio se délectait de chacun de ces instants qui lui revenaient, de cette vie qui lui avait été volée ce matin où on avait pendu son père et ses deux frères. Tous ses rêves de jeune garçon s'étaient effondrés en même temps qu'il enfilait son habit d'assassin pour la première fois. Il y avait dans la douceur de la salive de Cristina tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, et ne sera jamais.

Il fallut peu de temps avant que celle-ci ne découvre la tromperie. Elle se retira immédiatement de l'étreinte, choquée.

_ Ezio? Non!

_ Cristina, s'il te plaît…

_ Ezio! Ça fait huit ans que je ne t'ai pas vu… La dernière fois, c'était encore en m'embrassant dans une ruelle! Et après, tu t'es sauvé, tu m'as abandonnée!

_ J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi.

_ C'est toi que j'aimais, Ezio! On aurait pu avoir notre deuxième chance, mais tu as tout gâché! Va-t'en! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Tu m'as compris? Plus jamais!

Elle lui tourna le dos dans une telle furie qu'il su que ça ne servirait à rien de vouloir la suivre. Dévasté, il se laissa choir au sol, appuyé contre le mur. Il passa sa main sur son visage crispé. Est-ce qu'il aurait réellement pu avoir une deuxième chance avec Cristina? Vraiment? Mais comment? Il venait de la perdre pour toujours, cette fois-ci.

Il cogna le sol de son poing, ne sachant plus comment gérer toute la colère et le dégoût envers lui-même qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais dû la revoir. C'était trop difficile.

Il retira son stupide masque et se redressa, avant que ses yeux ne finirent par s'embuer.

XXXX

Mireio se mêla à une foule qui dansait au rythme d'un groupe de troubadours. Vin et sucreries fusaient de toute part alors que des airs de Tsiganes emplissaient la nuit.

Elle avait rapidement faussé compagnie à la petite troupe de voleurs. À vrai dire, elle ne les avait même pas suivis, prétextant qu'elle était épuisée, et qu'elle souhaitait dormir. Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant pour qu'elle se mette à visiter la bâtisse pratiquement abandonnée de ses occupants. En fouillant dans un débarras, elle s'était approprié une chemise d'homme, et un large jupon. C'est ainsi vêtue qu'elle s'immisçât à la population. Ce soir, elle voulait faire la fête. Seule.

Ce ne serait sûrement pas Rosa qui arrêterait Mireio. Avait-elle vraiment pensé lui faire peur avec ses grossières menaces? La jeune femme n'allait pas s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il lui plaît, oh que non!

La nuit lui appartenait. Seul et dernier moment de liberté qui saurait faire le pont entre son ancienne existence et la prochaine. Ce soir, elle était Mireio, l'artiste, la sauvage, la gitane, l'insurmontable. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Elle faisait le deuil de cette lubie, alors que demain elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une petite voleuse, une moins que rien. Mireio s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir jouer le jeu. Elle ferait ce qu'Ezio avait demandé d'elle, elle deviendrait une détrousseuse. Elle devra se cacher de son destin, Dieu seul sait pendant combien de temps. Borgia et tous ses complices véreux pourraient bien aller se faire voir pour le moment. Qu'ils essaient de l'envoyer à Rome!

Si seulement la fatalité ne l'avait pas frappée, si elle n'était pas née Sinclair, elle aurait été une artiste, une intellectuelle, une très grande femme, qui ne doit rien aux hommes. Oh oui! Seule et unique maîtresse de sa destinée. Elle se serait frayé un chemin dans cet univers peuplé de vicieux misogynes.

_ Bella!

C'était Francesco, l'un des élèves de Leonardo. Un bel homme châtain, au visage délicat. Il avait grandit dans une famille bourgeoise de Venise, et se passionnait pour le dessin, tout comme elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle n'était qu'une poseuse qui ne connaissait pas un traître mot en italien.

_ Mi amore! Tu es magnifique! s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant dans un pas de danse. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mireio? Leonardo a dit que nous te verrons moins souvent.

_ Oh! Mais rien du tout! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Francesco. Je vais être occupée ailleurs pour un moment.

_ Je te préviens, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'éloigner de nous. Où est-ce que tu vas?

Ils continuèrent à danser en même temps qu'ils discutaient. Le vin commençait à donner des vertiges à Mireio, et Francesco se voulait de plus en plus intime.

_ Tu sais que je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, souffla-t-il en passant le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule nue.

_ Oh, vraiment? À quel point, dis-moi?

Mireio remarqua la présence de Ezio derrière Francesco. Il venait d'arriver sur les lieux, l'air un peu hagard, pas tout à fait présent. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir aperçu, et tenta de s'éloigner avant que ce ne soit lui qui la voit, seule et sans protection.

Ezio se tenait à l'embouchure des rues qui donnait sur la petite place publique. Il essayait en vain de repousser toutes ses pensées qui convergeaient sans arrêt vers Cristina. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Les lieux étaient bruyants, lumineux et colorés. Il croisa ses deux bras, et observa la foule qui dansait au travers des kiosques et des musiciens. Il était probablement la seule personne à Venise ce soir qui ne voulait pas s'amuser. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, de toute façon? Il n'avait aucun intérêt à assister à la fête.

Il se préparait à quitter les lieux, lorsqu'il tomba sur Mireio, à quelques pieds de lui, qui illuminait à elle seule tous les environs, comme une luciole dans la nuit. Son corps se mouvait avec grâce et pure joie au sein d'une foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Son rire cristallin aspergeait toute la tristesse du monde. Ezio reconnut immédiatement à ses côtés l'un des étudiants de Leonardo qu'il avait croisé la veille dans l'atelier.

Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, alors qu'il dansait tout près d'elle, sa main passant outrageusement sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il se pencha à son oreille, où il y chuchota quelque chose qui la fit rire.

Il perdit alors ses moyens, et se précipita vers eux. Il la prit fermement par le bras, et la tira en dehors de l'espace public.

_ Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, stronzo! gueula le noble.

_ Ezio! Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal!

Francesco les talonna un moment, mais Ezio se tourna vers lui, le regard mauvais. Il ne lui fallut qu'un mouvement de cape, qui laissait apercevoir son ceinturon lourd d'armes, pour l'inciter à reculer.

_ Va te faire voir ailleurs, compris?

Maintenant à l'écart, Ezio secoua Mireio.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Est-ce que tu t'es vue? Tout Venise savait que tu faisais la fête ce soir! Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu fais la bouffonne en public?

Mireio le dévisagea, surprise de le voir autant réagir. Il continua de l'entraîner plus loin, jusqu'à une petite cour intérieure, avant d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Elle se mit alors à rire.

_ Ezio Auditore! Tu es jaloux! Jaloux!

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux! hurla-t-il. J'ai promis de veiller sur toi, Mireio, voilà ce qu'il y a!

_ Tu ne veux pas me protéger, tu me veux pour toi tout seul! répliqua-t-elle avec animosité, se souvenant de tout ce que Rosa lui avait dit.

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait? Comment lui dire toute la colère et le désespoir qu'il vivait en ce moment, alors qu'il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps? Et comment lui dire à elle qu'elle avait ce pouvoir de le rendre fou? Il était complètement désorienté.

Elle comprit sa détresse d'un seul regard, et le laissa l'embrasser. Ils s'enlacèrent longuement dans un baiser à la fois tendre et agressif.

_ Je ne peux pas, Ezio.

_ Alors pourquoi ne me repousses-tu pas?

Ils continuèrent de se caresser, leurs deux langues s'unissant dans un entrelacement de salive. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier? Mireio avait senti une tristesse et une mélancolie chez Ezio. Il s'était passé quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure. Elle aurait souhaité lui demander, mais se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Si elle tenait tant à garder ses propres secrets, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne pouvait pas en faire autrement.

Mireio recula le visage d'Ezio de ses deux mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux, longuement.

_ Tu vas me causer des tas de problèmes, je le sens, lui dit-elle.

Elle le voyait à peine, sous l'ombre de son imposante et lourde capuche, calée sur sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien un sourire qu'elle aperçut lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau sur elle.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Plus vite! Tu nous ralentis!

Mireio suivait Rosa tant bien que mal au travers des lucarnes. La course semblait ne jamais vouloir s'achever, alors que la Française ne savait pas du tout où elles devaient se rendre.

Rosa connaissait les méandres de Venise sur le bout de ses doigts, et prenait apparemment un plaisir fou à les dévaler à pleine vitesse, laissant Mireio en retrait, loin derrière elle.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle finit enfin par rejoindre Rosa au bout d'une poutre, qui attendait son arrivée. Elles observèrent la foule qui passait au-dessous d'elles, complètement ignorante de leur présence.

_ Il va falloir que tu t'améliores, sinon tu vas rester une béquille pour moi…

Mireio serra des dents, mais ne répliqua rien.

_ Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

_ Tu n'as pas ton idée? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour regarder autour de nous?

Mireio la dévisagea. Antonio n'avait toujours pas accepté d'intégrer leur nouvelle recrue à leurs rencontres, là où se manigançaient tous leurs prochains coups. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, c'était compréhensible. La confiance n'allait pas s'installer en quelques jours. Mais Rosa n'hésitait jamais à lui rappeler ce fait, comme un geste de supériorité vis-à-vis d'elle.

En analysant les lieux, elle reconnut Alejandro Rossi, un homme qui s'occupait des importations et des exportations vers l'Espagne.

_ Lui? demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

_ Oui. Il a pris possession des marchandises d'un commerçant, prétextant les confisquer, sans aucune raison… Salaud. Il ne se promène jamais sans sa bourse, où se trouve la clé de son entrepôt.

_ Je vois. On lui subtilise la clé, puis on reprend les dus du marchand.

_ Et voilà! Quand tu fais un effort…

_J'imagine que c'est à moi de m'en occuper?

Rosa lui adressa un grand sourire.

_ À l'embouchure du pont est. Je t'y attends. Prends par la gauche.

Ce que Rosa n'osait encore s'avouer, c'est que Mireio et elle formaient un excellent duo. Antonio les faisait travailler ensemble presque sans arrêt. Parce que les deux étaient rapides et agiles, mais aussi parce qu'une fois habillées de la même façon, elles étaient pratiquement identiques. Lorsque venait le temps de prendre la fuite, elles usaient de ce stratagème à chaque fois; l'une commettait l'action, puis elles se reliaient, de sorte que leurs poursuivants les confondent et perdent leur trace dans la foule.

Mireio s'empara de la bourse de Rossi, et prit immédiatement son élan. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait au travers des passants qui la bousculaient, surpris. Elle entendait l'homme et ses deux gardes la poursuivre. « Ne te retourne surtout pas. Fonce! »

Elle continua de courir, mais ne trouvait pas le pont. Elle aurait voulu ralentir le pas pour scruter les horizons, mais si elle le faisait, ils la coinçaient. Elle prit la fuite en ligne droite, mais jamais une rue ne débouchait sur un pont qui donnait vers l'est. La panique s'installa. Où Rosa était-elle?

Tant pis, elle allait s'en sortir sans elle! Après quelques mètres, elle tourna à droite, là où la rue débouchait sur un pont piquant vers l'ouest. Elle le traversa à vive allure, et vit Rosa qui l'y attendait.

_ Vite!

Mireio lui donna la bourse, et finit par se cacher à la bordure d'un puits quelques coins de rues plus loin.

XXXX

_ Tu as failli me faire tuer, salope!

Rosa et Mireio se rejoignirent sur le toit de l'église qui leur servait de point de ralliement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je t'attendais à l'embouchure du pont, tout s'est très bien passé.

_ Tu m'avais dit à l'est! Il n'y avait pas de pont!

_ Tu ne m'avais pas comprise correctement…

Mireio dévisagea Rosa. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire. Enflammée, Mireio se rua vers elle, la plaquant au sol.

_ Va te faire voir!

Elles roulèrent sur le toit, et mirent à se battre comme deux enfants de dix ans.

Un voleur qui passait par là se mêla au combat, tentant de les séparer.

_ Non, mais calmez-vous! Vous allez vous tuer!

_ Laisse-nous, Ugo! Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans!

Il réussit à stabiliser Mireio, de peine et de misère. Les deux finirent couchés sur le dos, Ugo tenant les deux bras de Mireio de toutes ses forces.

XXXX

_ Elle a voulu me tuer!

Comme un coup de vent, Mireio pénétra dans le bureau d'Antonio sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? soupira l'homme en passant sa main dans le visage, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher son découragement.

_ Ça faisait partie de son entraînement, rétorqua Rosa qui la suivait.

Les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte, passablement meurtries. Les joues de Mireio étaient ébréchées, alors que la lèvre inférieure de Rosa, entaillée, continuait de saigner. La scène était à la limite du burlesque.

C'est à ce moment que Mireio sentit une quatrième personne dans la pièce. Ezio se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés à l'autre bout du bureau. Elles venaient d'interrompre une conversation entre les deux hommes.

_ Oh! Signore Auditore qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence…

_ Avez-vous les clés de Rossi, au moins?

Rosa dégaina la bourse et la présenta au chef des voleurs.

_ Bien. Mireio? Nous étions en pleine rencontre, pourrais-tu nous laisser?

La Française fulmina en silence, et leur tourna les talons. Arrivée dans la cour intérieure, elle botta un panier vide de toutes ses forces. Rosa était restée à l'intérieur.

Elle se croyait seule, mais Ugo se joint à elle.

_ Alors là, vous deux, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous tolérer, tu ne crois pas?

Déjà, à la simple présence d'Ugo, Mireio reprit sur elle. Il s'approcha, avec sa moue de jeune adolescent, sa voix douce et tranquille.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive? Rosa est une vraie peste avec moi!

_ Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, tu sais? Je ne crois pas qu'elle te déteste vraiment.

Mireio ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il plaisantait?

_ Donne-lui un peu de temps, c'est tout. On t'apprécie beaucoup, ici.

_ Merci Ugo...

Ezio sortit à ce moment du bureau d'Antonio. Il lança la bourse à Ugo, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était à lui de prendre le flambeau sur cette mission. Le voleur leur fit un salut de la tête, puis quitta les lieux.

_ Es-tu certaine que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui as tenté de tuer Rosa? ricana l'assassin en constatant les dommages de leur querelle sur Mireio, de la tête aux pieds.

_ Elle m'a piégée.

_ Mais tu t'en es sortie, non? Je dois avouer que ça m'excite beaucoup de vous imaginer vous battre, toutes les deux…

Ezio se pencha sur Mireio, qui le repoussa immédiatement.

_ Arrête, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

_ Allons, il n'y a personne...

Ils firent quelques pas vers l'arche qui aboutissait sur un ponton longeant la bâtisse. À l'horizon, rien d'autre que la mer, aveuglante par les intenses reflets du soleil de midi. Comme le bout du monde.

Ezio se pencha et s'assied sur le rebord, ses lourdes bottes pendant à quelques pouces de la surface. Il tendit la main, et invita Mireio et à le rejoindre. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte un long moment, profitant de ce rare moment d'intimité.

Mireio ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Depuis le soir du Carnivale où ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, pourtant. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois de cela. Elle ne s'était pas attendue qu'une fois sous la protection des voleurs, ils ne se verraient pratiquement plus. Elle savait un peu de ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait souvent parler d'hommes assassinés, dont certains qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne pleurait pas leur sort. Même qu'elle était surprise que jamais Ezio n'ait daigné lui demander des noms, ou des endroits. Il ne voulait probablement pas la mêler à tout ça.

Il lui donnait souvent des rendez-vous dans des lieux insolites; des appartements abandonnés ou des balcons hors de la vue des passants. Et parfois même, il la surprenait lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, et la kidnappait dans un coin sombre. Ça semblait être un jeu pour lui. Un jeu qui excitait tout autant Mireio, qui voyait apparaître l'assassin sans prévenir, et s'offrait à lui sans poser de question, à sa merci. Elle pourrait se plaindre, mais c'est elle-même qui avait insisté à ce que personne ne les voit jamais ensemble. Pour ne pas donner raison à Rosa? Alors que Mireio était en train de se rendre compte que la voleuse n'avait peut-être pas tort. Est-ce qu'Ezio ne faisait que profiter d'elle? À la seule idée d'avoir à lui poser la question, et lui laisser supposer qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui, elle se renfrognait. S'il fallait qu'il pense une telle chose…

_ Je pars pour un moment, dit-il, cassant les pensées de Mireio. « Je dois faire un voyage, c'est important.

_ Génial, ça nous fera le plus grand bien de quitter Venise.

Ezio resta silencieux. Le malaise était installé.

_ Tu m'emmènes avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, Mireio. Je dois m'y rendre seul. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

_ Quoi? Allons, ne m'abandonne pas… je t'en supplie!

_ C'est non.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis mille fois plus en sûreté à tes côtés qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre! Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose pendant ton absence? Ou pire, et si je deviens folle?

_ Je vais me retenir de faire une mauvaise blague, ici…

Il lui dégaina l'un de ces sourires… Celui qu'elle avait tant détesté, et qui la faisait maintenant fondre.

_ Tu pars pour longtemps?

_ Je ne sais pas. Cela va dépendre si les routes ne sont pas trop dangereuses. Il y a beaucoup de bandits dans les forêts depuis un temps, à ce qu'on dit.

Mireio soupira.

_ Hé, je vais revenir, tu sais? De toute façon, je ne saurai pas me passer de toi trop longtemps…

Il lui prit le menton, et l'embrassa doucement, en un effleurement. À combien de femmes avait-il déjà dit la même chose avant elle?

XXXX

Ezio avait quitté Venise le soir même. Mireio avait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne prenne le bateau qui le mènerait sur la rive.

La Française marchait lentement en direction de la cache des voleurs. Son couvre-feu était dans peu de temps…

« Un couvre-feu… qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'aie à respecter un stupide couvre-feu! »

Elle bifurqua de sa trajectoire, vers les appartements de Leonardo. Ils ne s'étaient revus depuis qu'elle s'était sauvée ce matin-là avec Ezio. C'était la seule personne dans sa vie qu'elle aimait et respectait autant. En cette soirée de solitude, la tentation d'aller lui rendre visite était trop forte. Elle cogna à sa porte. C'est non sans surprise qu'il la fit entrer.

_ Mireio! Bon sang! Ce que je suis heureux de te voir!

Il la serra dans ses bras, l'étreinte réconfortant la pauvre petite Française.

_ Leonardo, tu me manques tellement!

Elle passa un moment chez lui, à discuter des mois qui venaient de se dérouler autour d'une boisson chaude. Leonardo lui racontait les détails de ses derniers contrats, mais Mireio avait une oreille inattentive. Elle était épuisée, perdue.

_ Écoute… débuta Leonardo. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais je dois absolument t'en parler… J'ai reçu une lettre qui t'était adressée il y a de cela quelques semaines. Je me suis dit que nous finirions bien par nous revoir sous peu. Je l'ai gardée en sûreté depuis ce temps. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je l'ai déjà lue.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Ça vient de France.

_ Ah oui?

Mireio prit l'enveloppe que Leonardo lui tendit. Il affichait un regard triste, désolé.

Elle sortit frénétiquement la page et se mit à lire attentivement. Plus les mots glissaient sous ses yeux, plus les larmes se mirent à jaillirent sur ses joues, empourprées par l'émotion.

_ Oh, mon Dieu…

Son univers entier venait de s'écrouler à ce moment précis.


	9. Chapter 9

Mireio laissa passer quelques jours avant de décider de la manière d'agir. Elle devait réfléchir, et ne pas se laisser entraîner par la colère et le désespoir. Elle survivait à toutes ses nuits à ne pas pouvoir dormir, cogitant sans arrêt dans sa tête le contenu de cette lettre.

Il lui fallait agir. Passer à l'action. Provoquer. Qu'elle prenne enfin la place qui lui est due depuis toujours.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre le retour d'Ezio avant de faire quoi que ce soit… Et puis non. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège. Toute sa vie, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Elle allait se jeter dans le vide. Faire son propre saut de la foi.

Dès son levé, elle s'habilla, traversa la cour intérieure des voleurs, et escalada les toits. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée.

Mireio se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son ancien logement, abandonné depuis qu'elle avait pris la fuite avec Ezio. Elle se demandait si toutes ses choses y étaient encore, mais se rappela qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça. La jeune femme escalada jusqu'au sommet de la bâtisse, et y trouva une cage de pigeons voyageurs. C'est avec nervosité qu'elle fit le recensement des oiseaux.

Le sien y était toujours.

Elle prit avec douceur le petit animal tacheté au cou émeraude. Ses yeux globuleux la dévisageaient.

Elle lui prit la patte, et y enroula un étroit parchemin qu'elle fixa avec une délicate pince. Elle frôla le crâne de l'animal de ses lèvres, soupira une courte prière, puis lui donna l'élan qu'il lui fallait pour s'envoler.

Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, à présent.

XXXX

Deux jours passèrent. C'était maintenant le moment de savoir si le message s'était rendu à son destinataire.

Elle profita de la fin d'après-midi, alors que tous les voleurs se reposaient et se préparaient au dîner pour leur fausser compagnie. À plusieurs mètres de la cache, elle ouvrit un grand panier qui traînait sur le coin d'une bâtisse. Elle fut soulagée de voir que rien n'avait été déplacé depuis qu'elle y avait déposé des vêtements de rechange, la veille.

Celui qu'elle se préparait à rencontrer ne devait pas savoir qu'elle se cachait chez les voleurs.

Sa tenue maintenant enfilée, elle se rendit tranquillement à l'ombre de la statue qui se dressait en plein milieu du petit parc. Son coeur battait, ses jambes étaient molles. La tension était insoutenable, alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivée du convoqué.

Elle n'avait pas même pris le temps d'écrire un mot avant son départ, au cas où elle ne se sortirait pas de cette rencontre. Si les choses tournaient mal, il lui faudra confronter la disparition, et peut-être même la mort. Ni Leonardo, Ezio ou les voleurs ne sauront ce qui lui est arrivé. L'idée pétrifiait Mireio, même si elle était persuadée de vaincre. C'était son destin.

Avant même de l'avoir vu, elle savait qu'il venait d'arriver.

Rodrigo Borgia.

Elle inspira toute la capacité de ses poumons, se redressa, et se tourna vers le Templier avec toute la fierté et l'élégance dont elle était capable.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, alors qu'il entamait sa marche vers elle. Deux gardes l'encadraient.

Mireio se mit soudain à douter du succès de son entreprise.

_ Je vous ai demandé de venir seul.

_ Allons, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais le faire?

Il ne semblait pourtant pas y avoir d'agressivité chez lui. Même qu'il était serein. Ils s'embrassèrent les deux joues, se prenant les mains.

_ Cette rencontre n'a pas lieu si ces deux hommes restent avec nous, insista Mireio. « C'est entre vous et moi.

D'un geste de la main, Borgia leur donna congé. Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du parc.

Rodrigo prit la main de Mireio avec affection, et l'entraîna vers les remparts qui donnaient sur la Méditerranée.

_ Je suis soulagé que ayez enfin retrouvé la raison, Madonna. Vous nous avez tous beaucoup inquiétés. J'espère que cet assassin ne vous a fait aucun mal.

Mireio ne répondit rien. Elle lui brandit la même lettre que Leonardo lui avait donnée, l'invitant à la lire.

Rodrigo râla après un court instant.

_ Tout cela est bien fâcheux, je dois l'admettre.

_ Vous pensiez que jamais je ne l'apprendrai? Les Sinclair comptent depuis toujours de nombreux amis, très puissants et bien informés.

Mireio ravala sa salive, étouffant un sanglot. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Être forte.

_ Vous êtes celui qui a commandé la mort de toute ma famille. Vous avez engagé en secret des tueurs à gages, et ce, avec l'appui du Pape lui-même… Pendant des années, j'étais persuadée que vous étiez mon sauveur, mon mentor et ma nouvelle famille. Je vous ai suivi jusqu'en Italie… Je vous ai même aimé pendant un moment. Comme on peut aimer son propre père… Pourquoi?

_ C'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Les choses devaient aller plus vite.

_ Nécessaire? pesta-t-elle.

Mireio avait quatorze ans à l'époque. Des hommes cagoulés, tout de noir vêtus, étaient entrés chez eux pendant la nuit. On les avait emmenés, les yeux bandés, loin aux abords de la ville dans une clairière en pleine forêt. Chacun des membres de sa famille fut froidement poignardé, puis sanglé sur une croix, la tête vers le bas, dans un rituel macabre. On les avait laissés là, agoniser jusqu'à se vider de leur sang.

Mireio avait assisté à tout le spectacle, impuissante, détruite et pétrifiée. Elle se souvenait d'avoir tremblé et vomit pendant toute la scène du massacre, en état de choc.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'on lui réservait le même sort, deux hommes l'entraînèrent dans la forêt, derrière une petite butte. Qu'allait-on lui faire?

Ils la brusquèrent et abusèrent d'elle. C'est cette nuit-là qu'elle perdit sa virginité.

Ils l'y abandonnèrent, la laissant probablement pour morte. Les prédateurs nocturnes allaient s'occuper d'elle bien assez vite.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'elle s'était roulée le long d'un tronc, pratiquement nue et toussant du sang, Mireio vit apparaître une silhouette près d'elle. Elle aurait crié si elle en avait encore eu la force. Mais l'homme se pencha sur elle, et la recouvrit de sa cape. Il prit son petit visage blême dans ses mains.

Mireio se souviendrait toujours de la chaleur de ses grandes et larges mains. À quel point elles l'avaient réconfortée à ce moment. Et du fort accent italien de l'homme, alors qu'il lui dit ces mots en français : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, petite. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tout va bien aller à présent. Je m'appelle Rodrigo._ »

Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Jamais Mireio ne s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour la trouver, en pleine forêt. Elle avait toujours associé cette incroyable chance à la Providence.

Aujourd'hui, tout venait de prendre un nouveau sens. L'homme à qui elle pensait tout devoir était le meurtrier de sa famille. Les exécutions, son viol, tout cela avait été orchestré par Rodrigo Borgia.

Pendant des années, il s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait éduquée aux côtés de ses enfants. Il avait même tenté un arrangement entre elle et son plus jeune fils.

Comment pouvait-on tout lui enlever, pour ensuite tout lui donner avec tant de générosité? Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Le trouble s'installa lorsque Borgia l'introduit à ses origines, et à son destin. Elle fut présentée à l'Ordre des Templiers, à qui, lui dit-on, revenait la responsabilité de la protéger. Or, elle apprit rapidement qu'elle avait été induite en erreur. Ces hommes n'agissaient que pour leurs propres intérêts.

Trouver les fragments d'éden et les nombreux temples distribués partout sur le globe. Désigner un Prophète.

Mireio n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil servant leurs objectifs et leur soif de pouvoir.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle s'éloigna des Borgia. Elle se souvenait, lorsqu'elle était enfant, d'un jeune italien qui était venu rendre visite à sa famille. Leonardo Da Vinci. Elle n'avait jamais oublié sa rencontre avec l'artiste. Mireio se rappelait à quel point il était jeune, à peine adolescent, et qu'il s'entretenait avec son père avec une sagesse et une maturité dont elle ne lui aurait pas imaginée.

Elle se rendit à Florence, puis à Venise dans le but de le retrouver. Elle s'était introduite dans ses classes, n'osant lui dire qui elle était, mais Leonardo la reconnut très vite. Sa présence l'avait troublé.

Mireio promit à Leonardo de ne pas être une gêne pour lui. Elle apprit à être indépendante, gagnant sa vie en posant pour des ateliers, et en assistant les artistes. Très vite elle trouva les moyens de s'offrir un petit appartement près de l'atelier de Leonardo.

Rodrigo coupa le silence en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi.

Mireio secoua le haut de son corps, dégoutée par le contact.

_ Ne me touchez pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux dans une ultime confrontation.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le Prophète.

_ Et qui croyez-vous d'autre que ce soit? Je suis l'homme le plus puissant d'Italie, et peut-être même de tout le continent. Bientôt, vous le savez pourtant, je serai Pape. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_ Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre? De la même manière que vous avez décimé ma famille?

Rodrigo expira fortement, la rage à peine contenue.

_ Croyez-moi, Sinclair. Bientôt vous allez regretter vos paroles, et vous me supplierez de vous offrir le pardon pour votre bêtise.

_ Cela me surprendrait.

_ Quel gâchis. Une fille aussi brillante que vous. Vous perdez complètement la raison.

_ Adieu, Rodrigo.

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à quitter les lieux.

Borgia pointa immédiatement son doigt, et ordonna à ses gardes de s'emparer d'elle. Ils ne réagirent même pas.

Cela se pouvait-il?

_ Gardes! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez!

Mireio continua de marcher, impassible, alors qu'elle croyait sentir son coeur exploser. Elle allait dans leur direction, et ils ne la voyaient même pas. Elle se faufila entre eux, et continua son chemin.

_ C'est de la sorcellerie!

Mireio se tourna vers Rodrigo une dernière fois.

_ Vous savez aussi bien que moi de quoi il retourne.

XXXX

Passée plusieurs coins de rue, Mireio se laissa tomber sur un banc, incapable de contrôler ses tremblements. Elle était soudainement épuisée, complètement vidée. Comment avait-elle fait pour garder ainsi le contrôle? Réussir à faire croire à Borgia qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement ce prodige, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait entièrement s'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se produire…

Elle avait senti une présence à ses côtés. Quelque chose d'invisible, intangible. Une chaleur réconfortante qui n'avait rien d'humain. C'était divin.

Mireio haleta, la main sur sa poitrine qui pompait tout le sang qui circulait dans ses veines. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en vie. Aussi invincible.

Elle ne savait pas quelles seraient la suite des choses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire, à présent? La jeune femme voudrait tant parler à quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait se confier à personne. Maintenant qu'elle savait avec assurance qu'elle ne devait plus rien aux Templiers, elle se trouvait devant une impasse. Devait-elle retourner en France? Demander conseil aux amis de sa famille?

Mireio se souvint d'une parole que son père lui avait déjà prononcée, et qui lui revenait toujours dans les moments les plus difficiles.

« _En cas de doute, fis-toi à ton instinct, il ne te trompera jamais._ »

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était maintenant à Venise, et qu'elle avait retrouvé Leonardo Da Vinci. Elle devait rester, et attendre de voir pourquoi le destin l'avait conduite ici.

Mireio se leva, et prit le chemin vers la Guilde des voleurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Plusieurs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le départ d'Ezio, et la confrontation entre Mireio et Rodrigo.

Mireio continuait sa vie au sein des voleurs, non sans se poser des questions sans arrêt. Plus le temps passait, et plus le doute s'installait en elle. Pourquoi Ezio ne revenait-il pas? Où était-il?

Tout était d'un calme désarmant à Venise. Les meurtres avaient cessé. Borgia avait pris la route vers Rome, avait-elle même entendu.

Plus personne ne semblait chercher Mireio. Elle avait réellement disparu. Elle était devenue personne. Et, étonnamment, cela commençait à lui plaire. L'inquiétude se transforma en sérénité et en équanimité, en insouciance. À l'occasion, elle allait voir Leonardo et les étudiants, assistait à un atelier, puis revenait à la guilde des voleurs, le coeur léger. Mireio se rapprochait d'Antonio, qui lui faisait de plus en plus confiance en lui laissant des moments de liberté.

Ezio n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce relâchement, se disait-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui manquait.

Une fois, Rosa était venue sur le sujet.

_ Tu dois te demander où il est passé, non?

Elle lui avait lancé cela après que Mireio ait fait une vague allusion sur lui. Probablement y avait-il un accablement dans le ton de sa voix qui l'avait trahie.

_ Oui, ça m'arrive d'y penser. J'espère qu'il va bien.

_ Il ne faut pas se poser de questions sur les gens qui ne sont pas là. Cette énergie qu'on y met est perdue inutilement. Tu sais, quand on ne peut rien sur quelque chose, il faut se faire une raison, et ne pas y penser. Laisser les choses aller. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ezio disparaît sans donner de nouvelles. Lorsque ça arrive, je préfère me dire qu'il est mort.

_ C'est affreux!

_ Peut-être, mais c'est la meilleure façon pour oublier, et continuer de vivre.

Un lourd silence s'était alors installé. Mireio était émue de voir Rosa ainsi s'ouvrir à elle.

Antonio avait un jour expliqué à Mireio que Rosa était une fille de prostituée. On l'avait abandonnée dans une ruelle à un très jeune âge. Elle avait survécu, et appris à se maintenir en vie dans les bas-fonds de cette ville sans pitié. Antonio la prit sous son aile lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Elle avait tenté de le voler, mais ce dernier décida de s'occuper d'elle plutôt que de la traîner vers les forces de l'ordre. Depuis ce jour, il agissait comme un père auprès d'elle.

Mireio comprit immédiatement ce que Rosa voulait alors lui dire. Elle avait toujours préféré imaginer ses parents morts, plutôt que de chercher à les retrouver. Avoir à vivre dès le début de son existence avec une telle réalité lui a donné cette habitude à se détacher de ceux qu'elle aime, de savoir prendre du recul, et de ne pas s'obstiner à s'accrocher. C'était une façon de se protéger.

Rosa n'était pas au courant pour les membres de la famille de Mireio, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait bien se douter qu'elle aussi, avait souffert leur perte. Il y a de ces choses qu'on ne peut vraiment cacher.

Ce fut le seul moment où Rosa s'était ainsi confiée à elle, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une minuscule parcelle de ce qui l'animait, la faisait avancer. Elles n'avaient rien ajouté à la conversation, et ne s'en étaient jamais reparlé.

XXXX

_ Et je te prends ta tour!

_ Quoi? Mais comment? Je n'ai rien vu venir!

Le sourire vainqueur, Mireio retira le pion de la planche de jeu, et l'ajouta à sa collection.

_ Allons, Francesco! Tu me laisses toujours gagner! Ça devient lassant…

_ Gagner? Rien n'est encore joué, j'ai encore mon roi! Du moins, à ce que je sache…

Le soleil était fort et radieux sur Venise en ce mois d'août chaud et humide. Francesco avait invité Mireio à disputer une partie d'échec à l'ombre du Palais du Doge, là où s'étendait une grande place publique qui longeait le quai et la mer, rare oasis de fraîcheur en cette canicule accablante. L'air lourd et humide rendait les conditions impossibles chez Leonardo. Mireio avait alors immédiatement accepté l'invitation de Francesco.

Elle avait continué à le voir de temps en temps, surtout à l'atelier de Leonardo. Elle appréciait énormément sa présence. Il fallait dire que depuis la brève altercation entre Ezio et lui lors du Carnivale, Francesco se montrait beaucoup moins insistant sur ses avances envers Mireio. C'est à croire qu'il avait peur de voir l'assassin apparaître à n'importe quel moment. Il l'avait pourtant invité à quelques reprises à des fêtes et des réceptions données dans sa famille, mais Mireio avait toujours poliment refusé. Elle blaguait, prétextant qu'elle ne voudrait pas être perçue comme sa petite conquête. Cette image les faisait bien rigoler.

_ Mireio!

Francesco et elle se retournèrent. Ugo le voleur venait vers eux d'un pas pressé.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Il y avait de l'excitation dans sa façon de bouger.

_ Ça fait un moment que je te cherche! Ezio est de retour!

Il l'invita à le rejoindre à la Guilde, puis s'en alla aussitôt.

Elle ne put retenir ses yeux de pétiller à la nouvelle, au grand daim de Francesco.

_ Il n'y a rien de nouveau dans tout cela, osa-t-il dire. Cela fait déjà un moment qu'il est de retour.

_ Quoi?

Mireio se tourna vers le jeune homme, interloquée.

_ Il est passé chez Leonardo ce matin.

_ Comment le sais-tu?

Francesco soupira. Il aurait dû se taire.

_ Mireio, comment fais-tu pour porter ton attention sur cet homme? Vraiment? C'est un fou furieux. Tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup.

_ Francesco, pourquoi Ezio était-il chez Leonardo? Que sais-tu?

_ Leonardo m'a demandé de l'aider à solidifier l'une de ses étranges machines. Tu as déjà vu? Ces engins bizarres qu'il lui arrive de dessiner. L'assassin croit qu'il va pouvoir voler avec ça.

_ Voler?

_ Oui. Voler, comme un oiseau.

XXXX

Mireio se précipita au sein de la bâtisse des voleurs. Elle hésitait entre la joie et la colère. Elle ne pouvait à peine contenir son excitation à l'idée de revoir Ezio, mais était tout à la fois choquée de savoir qu'il semblait avoir fait tout le tour de Venise sans être encore venu la voir. Et cette histoire de machine volante…

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Antonio, mais il n'y avait personne.

Ugo, qui l'avait vue entrer, s'adressa à elle.

_ Je crois qu'ils sont chez Senore Da Vinci.

Ils s'y rendirent tous les deux, mais encore une fois, ils ne découvrirent que des lieux désertés. Mireio fulmina, faisant les cent pas dans l'atelier. Ugo tentait de la calmer, mais en vain. Il se pencha sur les croquis éparpillés sur la table de travail. Quelle drôle de machine… Puis il reconnut un plan de la ville au travers des papiers. Il ne comprit pas vraiment tout, à part qu'un trajet y était tracé. Un trajet qui se terminait avec le Palazzo Ducale.

_ Je sais où ils sont, dit-il. Suis-moi!

XXXX

Mireio escalada un grand bâtiment jusqu'à son sommet. Ugo avait insisté pour ne pas la suivre. Cette chose qui se tenait tout en haut lui donnait la chair de poule, avait-il argumenté.

Elle se hissa, et se trouva face à Leonardo, Antonio et Ezio. Et la machine volante, monstre terrifiant avec ses deux énormes ailes faites de bois et de cuir.

_ Vous êtes complètement tombés sur la tête! Ça ne marchera jamais!

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de sa soudaine apparition.

Antonio fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il alla vers elle, et lui prit les deux épaules, alors qu'elle dévisageait Ezio qui prenait place sous l'engin.

_ Mireio, les Templiers ont prévu d'empoisonner le Doge ce soir. Il faut absolument tenter de les en empêcher… Ezio va parcourir la ville, et pénétrer dans le palais par les airs.

_ Quoi? C'est de la folie!

Elle se libéra de sa prise, et s'approcha d'Ezio, qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle lui prit le bras.

_ Ne fais pas ça! C'est du suicide! Je t'en prie…

_ Allons, Mireio, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi? lui répondit-il en un sourire.

Il passa sa main le long de la joue de la jeune femme, et lui embrassa le front.

_ Je suis de retour dans une heure, tout au plus.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes. Elle venait de le retrouver, enfin, et il partait à nouveau.

Antonio la tira loin de l'oiseau de bois, laissant le champ libre à Ezio. Leonardo s'approcha d'elle.

_ Tu vas voir, Mireio. Il va y arriver, dit-il, plein d'espoir.

Ezio prit son élan, couru jusqu'au bout de la tour, glissa dans le vide. Et plana.

Mireio resta sans voix, hébétée.

_ Ça marche! Ahaha! explosa Leonardo. Ça marche! Il vole, il vole! Il vole! Je suis un génie!

La pauvre n'en revenait pas. Elle dévisagea Antonio, qui lui aussi avait un sourire béat imprimé dans le visage. Tout cela était surréel. Le chef des voleurs serra Mireio dans ses bras, puis quitta le toit en direction du palais, la laissant seule avec l'artiste, toujours aussi hilare.

Leonardo finit par se calmer après un moment, et se tourna enfin vers Mireio qui avait les deux mains sur sa bouche, suivant la trajectoire d'Ezio dont on voyait encore la silhouette au loin.

_ Tu as vu, Mireio? C'est prodigieux! C'est incroyable!

Elle s'assied sur le toit, ne clignant toujours pas de ses yeux, rivés sur le Palazzo Ducale.

Leonardo respira un moment, et prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il la secoua, et la pressa contre lui, incapable de contenir son excitation. Il colla sa joue contre la sienne. Sa joie était excessive.

_ C'est…

_ Oui, Leonardo. Je sais. C'est extraordinaire, souffla Mireio.

_ Je ne pensais jamais que ça allait marcher… C'est Ezio qui m'a convaincu. Cet homme est vraiment hors du commun.

Mireio redressa la tête, et dévisagea l'artiste. Où voulait-il en venir?

_ Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas?

_ Leonardo, s'il te plaît…

_ Ne me contredis surtout pas. Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ce regard que vous vous êtes échangé.

_ Cela fait presque six mois que je ne savais pas où il était. J'en suis même venue à croire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. C'est normal, non?

_ Si tu le dis…

Et puis un long silence. Leonardo fixait l'horizon, incapable de relâcher le sourire qu'il avait au visage.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant? Leonardo…

_ C'est lui.

_ Comment ça, c'est lui? Quoi? Leonardo, explique-moi…

_ Ezio, c'est… lui. Le prophète, l'élu.

Leonardo lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en riant. Mireio, bouche bée, se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de joie. Tout commençait enfin à prendre un sens.

Leonardo serra Mireio dans ses bras.

_ Est-ce qu'il le sait? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, pas encore. Les siens attendent le bon moment pour le lui annoncer. Apparemment, cela fait très longtemps que les membres de l'Ordre des assassins le savent, mais Ezio n'est pas prêt à l'apprendre.

_ Et toi? Comment as-tu su?

_ C'était inscrit dans les codex qu'Ezio a trouvés. Ne sois pas surprise, mais Antonio est lui-même un assassin. Lorsqu'il a su que je lisais et décryptais ces écrits, il est venu me voir, me demandant de ne pas dévoiler ces détails à Ezio.

_ Est-ce qu'Antonio sait qui je suis?

_ Non. Il n'y a aucune trace du rôle que tu as à jouer. Que des paraboles sans aucun sens pour qui n'est pas au courant.

_ Leonardo, que serais-je sans toi?

_ Mireio, peu importe. Tu seras toujours notre princesse.

Il l'embrassa.

_ Maintenant, va. Va rejoindre les voleurs. Et sois prudente.


	11. Chapter 11

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'Ezio et Antonio pénétrèrent dans le repère. Tous les voleurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la grande pièce commune pour célébrer les exploits de l'assassin. Les tables étaient montées, le vin, le fromage, le pain et les fruits distribués partout à travers les nombreux chandeliers.

Tout le monde avait tant le coeur à la fête, que personne ne remarqua l'expression déçue d'Ezio. Il avait bel et bien réussi à pénétrer dans le palais, mais était arrivé trop tard. Le doge avait déjà été empoisonné. Et dans la confusion des événements, la faute a été mise sur Ezio, qui avait dû fuir comme un lâche, après avoir assassiné Carlo Grimaldi. Il avait échoué, et était maintenant l'homme le plus recherché d'Italie.

_ Ne gâchons pas cette soirée, Ezio, souffla Antonio à son oreille. Tu as su donner tant d'espoir à nous tous, ne brise pas la magie, pas ce soir. Profite un peu du moment… Il y a de l'alcool, et des tas de belles courtisanes!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Antonio. Dès demain, je vais trouver le moyen d'arranger la situation. Attendons de voir qui remplacera le défunt doge.

_ Alors là! Ce sont les paroles d'un champion!

Ezio prit place sur le siège d'honneur, entouré d'Antonio, Rosa, et la soeur Theodora, la tenancière de la maison close de Venise. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. On voulait savoir tous les détails sur la façon dont il s'était pris pour voler au-dessus de la ville.

Mireio se tenait en retrait à une table voisine, profitant elle-même de la fête. Les gens tapaient de leurs mains et de leurs pieds en entonnant des airs connus. Des flûtes retentissaient.

Elle aurait bien voulu faire comme si elle ne se souciait pas de la présence d'Ezio, mais elle sentait sans arrêt son regard sur elle. Lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui, elle le dévisageait en riant, alors que tout le monde se l'arrachait. Les prostituées qui se frottaient contre lui, les voleurs qui posaient des questions… et Rosa, assise juste à côté de lui. Elle-même le dévorait des yeux, buvant chacune de ses paroles et suivant chacun de ses gestes, alors qu'il décrivait ses vols planés et les coups de pieds qu'il avait assenés aux archers terrifiés.

Rosa était amoureuse d'Ezio.

Cela ne faisait maintenant aucun doute chez Mireio, alors qu'elle les observait agir. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se tenir, de dresser la tête sur le côté en l'écoutant… ces signes ne pouvaient tromper. Mais cela était très loin de causer du souci à Mireio. Ezio ne serait qu'à elle ce soir.

Alors qu'elle formulait ses paroles dans son esprit, Ezio lui fit un discret mouvement de tête, suivi d'un froncement de sourcils qui se voulaient suppliants.

Elle se leva nonchalamment, empoigna une amphore et se mit à remplir les verres de vin de tout le monde à la table où elle se trouvait, puis à toutes les autres autour d'elle. Maintenant au-dessus du verre d'Ezio, elle se pencha outrageusement contre lui, frôlant sa délicate et blanche peau à la naissance de sa poitrine sur l'épaule de l'assassin. Elle sentit brièvement le souffle de l'homme dans son cou.

Personne n'avait remarqué ce bref contact euphorisant. Personne, sauf Rosa qui lança un regard meurtrier à Mireio lorsque celle-ci se redressa. Elle lui répondit par le plus narquois des sourires. En un seul geste, en un seul mouvement, tout ce qu'elles avaient réussi à bâtir ensemble dans les derniers mois s'était dissout. Tout ça pour un homme, pour un peu de plaisir.

Mireio se leva, et fit son chemin d'un pas léger au travers de la bruyante fête en direction des cuisines afin de remplir l'amphore maintenant vide. Quelques instants plus tard, Ezio pénétra lui aussi dans le méandre de petites pièces étroites.

Mireio gloussa alors qu'il la prenait par la main, l'entraînant au plus loin des couloirs. En chemin, Ezio empoigna une bouteille de vin, qu'il enfila au travers de son ceinturon. Ils quittèrent le repère en se faufilant par la porte qui donnait sur la ruelle.

_ Chut! lui dit-il non sans rire. Suis-moi.

Ils circulèrent un moment au travers des rues silencieuses, jusqu'au pied de la bâtisse qui donnait sur le palais du doge. La plus haute tour de Venise.

_ Viens, je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré.

Ils escaladèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre l'énorme tour de briques rouges. Mireio sentait peu à peu le vertige s'emparer d'elle, mais continuait de suivre la trajectoire d'Ezio. Elle sautait souvent d'un toit à un autre dans la ville, mais jamais elle ne montait si haut.

Rendu au sommet, Ezio la hissa en sécurité en tirant son bras. Enfin sur ses pieds, elle fit le tour de tout le paysage grandiose qui s'offrait à elle. Des lumières, des centaines de milliers de lumières orangées, s'arrêtant dans une ligne définie aux abords de la mer. Et ce vent, cette brise fraîche qui caressait sa peau. C'était l'endroit le plus magique qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir, alors que la ville prenait un tout nouveau visage sous ses pieds.

_ C'est magnifique…

Elle se tourna vers Ezio, qui était déjà occupé à ouvrir le vin. Lorsque le bouchon fut enfin expulsé, il prit une gorgée de l'or rouge à même le goulot, et passa la bouteille à Mireio. Il s'assied au sol, appuyé contre le rempart. Elle prit place à ses côtés, but une autre gorgée, et lui offrit à nouveau la bouteille.

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot pendant un long moment. Qu'y avait-il donc à dire?

C'est finalement Ezio qui brisa le silence.

_ Tu as changé.

Mireio lui sourit.

_ Je suis heureuse, c'est tout.

Ezio était surpris par la franchise et la simplicité de sa réponse. Il la dévisagea, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il s'était préparé à une pléiade de questions et de remontrances. Il était parti si longtemps, sans donner de nouvelles. Elle aurait raison d'être en colère. Il se demandait ce que cette soudaine attitude allègre de la part de Mireio pouvait cacher.

Souvent, Ezio avait songé lui envoyer une lettre. Lui dire où il était, qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Rien de trop alambiqué, pourtant. Et à chaque fois que cette idée lui passait par la tête, il la rejetait. S'il était parti, c'était pour s'entretenir avec son oncle, s'occuper de sa mère encore troublée par la mort de son mari et de ses deux fils. Aider aux rénovations du village, faire les finances avec sa soeur. Au travers de toutes ces tâches, Ezio trouva le temps de réfléchir à Mireio et à lui. Mais ce n'est qu'à son retour à Venise qu'il comprit tout, enfin. Il aurait voulu aller vers elle, tout de suite, dès son arrivée. Il ne pensait qu'à cela. Mais s'était ravisé. Encore.

Il avait peur. Peur de s'attacher. Peur de faire des promesses, de lui devoir quelque chose, d'être lié à elle.

Depuis ce jour où son destin avait basculé voilà déjà plusieurs années, il savait que sa vie se déroulerait en solitaire. Seul et unique justicier agissant dans l'ombre, traquant ses ennemis, traînant avec lui que la violence et la vengeance. Il n'avait rien à offrir à Mireio. Que de la tristesse, de la déception et de la douleur.

Et pourtant les voilà. Au sommet de cette tour. Ezio avait cru pouvoir trouver la force de lui dire tout cela, de cesser de se fréquenter avant de se blesser. Mais il en avait été incapable. Ses gestes et ses pensées se contredisaient à présent, alors qu'il contemplait le profil de la jeune française qui prenait une gorgée de vin, la tête penchée vers l'arrière.

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que je t'ai manqué.

_ Toi? M'avoir manqué? Jamais je ne l'avouerais, même sous la torture!

_ La torture, vraiment? ricana-t-il en se baissant vers elle, lui dévorant le cou en imitant le bruit d'un fauve.

_ Non! Je t'en supplie! dit-elle à gorge déployée. Arrête!

Les morsures se transformèrent vite en de longues et douces bouchées le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, qui firent leur chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, déjà prête à accueillir les lèvres d'Ezio. Le baiser fut long et passionnel, alors que Mireio s'abandonnait complètement.

_ Alors? soupira-t-il. Tu avoues?

Elle le repoussa, appuya son dos contre le rempart, et commença à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle massa longuement son membre, qu'elle glissa dans sa bouche. Ezio s'extasia du contact des lèvres et de la langue de Mireio, qui s'exécutait à lui faire une énergique fellation. Il hoqueta au plaisir que lui offrait une telle caresse, les jambes molles, les bras avachis. Il l'éloigna; il ne pouvait pas venir si vite. Toujours assis, il la tourna dos contre lui, et la serra contre lui. Il embrassait sa nuque, tout en passant une main sous ses vêtements, massant sa poitrine, durcissant ses mamelons du bout de ses doigts. De son autre main, il caressa son entrejambe, et y glissa un doigt, puis deux. Elle était déjà mouillée, alors qu'elle s'affairait à se débarrasser de son propre pantalon. À son tour, il lui dévora sa partie la plus intime, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. Il fit jouer sa langue autour de son clitoris, et l'introduit à plusieurs reprises à l'entrée de sa vulve.

Il rejoint enfin son visage, qu'il embrassa au même rythme et à la même douceur qu'il la pénétra dans un coït à la fois tendre et prononcé.

_ Pas une seule journée n'est passée sans que je pense à toi, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté entre les va-et-vient de plus en plus vigoureux.

_ Ah oui? Vraiment? Prouve-le-moi, répondit-il en lui assenant un coup de bassin qui la fit geindre.

Ils firent ainsi longuement l'amour, sans arrêt, tentant de rattraper toutes ces fois qui n'avaient pas eu lieu dans les derniers mois.

Ils restèrent allongés un très long moment à même le sol du sommet de la tour.

Heureusement, leur cache était abritée, car quelques instants plus tard, une lourde et violente pluie s'abattit sur la ville. Un torrent de fraîcheur après l'écrasante chaleur qui régnait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils y étaient à présent coincés.

Mireio retira le chemisier d'Ezio. Elle scrutait son torse nu d'un air sérieux, passant sa main partout sur lui, des épaules jusqu'au ventre, faisant le décompte de ses cicatrices.

_ Est-ce que tu les as déjà comptées?

_ Non, il y en a beaucoup trop.

_ Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'histoire de chacune d'entre elles?

_ Oui, absolument. Celle-ci, c'est la première dont j'ai eu, répondit-il en guidant les doigts de Mireio vers sa bouche, là où un sillon creusait sa peau de la lèvre supérieure jusqu'au menton. Elle glissa son index sur toute la surface en un long mouvement, caressant le glabre blanc.

Mireio aurait tant voulu tout lui dire à ce moment. Tout lui expliquer. Devenir invincibles et éternels.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Ezio pouvait être le Prophète. Il était tellement jeune, téméraire, insouciant. Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était imaginé l'homme énigmatique en un individu sage et mature, honnête et éclairé, qui imposerait le respect et l'estime autour de lui. Un homme au regard profond et perçant. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait devant un jeune florentin nonchalant.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les assassins ne lui dévoilaient toujours rien sur son destin, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il? Et elle? Quand pourrait-elle lui dire qui elle est? Qu'allait-il se passer? Quand est-ce qu'elle saura que le moment sera venu? Y aura-t-il un signe?

Peut-être ne devra-t-elle jamais lui dire?

_ Je voudrais savoir quelque chose, demanda Ezio. Je comprends que tu ne peux rien me dire, peu importe ce que c'est. Je sais que tu as tes raisons… Mais pourquoi? Dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu souhaites tant ne rien dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je venais à savoir ce que tu es?

Mireio se redressa, déconcertée, alors qu'elle songeait exactement à la même chose. Le fardeau devenait si lourd. Ezio ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, répondit-elle, désolée. Tu agirais probablement de la même manière que Borgia et les Templiers agissent avec moi. Ce serait plus fort que toi. Les hommes se conduisent comme des cinglés lorsqu'ils comprennent tout mon pouvoir. Ils deviennent prêts à tout, irrationnels.

_ Et que se passerait-il, alors? Quel est ce pouvoir?

_ Déclencher des guerres, répondit Mireio, rebutée. Des guerres si violentes, comme l'humanité a rarement connu.


	12. Chapter 12

Alors qu'Ezio croyait que dès son retour à Venise, il allait prendre ses distances avec Mireio, ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Ils se voyaient plus que jamais, ne faisant à présent à peine quelques efforts pour se cacher du regard des autres. Il y avait un désir qui les habitait, un désir de profiter du moment présent, de jouir de toutes ces occasions qu'ils pouvaient partager ensemble. C'était dire qu'il s'agissait d'un abandon volontaire, car ils savaient très bien tous les deux que tout cela ne pourrait durer. Ezio avait choisi la voie la plus facile, et sûrement la plus douloureuse. Ils ne pouvaient anticiper quand ni comment tout cela allait devoir prendre fin.

Appuyé contre la colonne d'un porche à deux pas de la cache des voleurs, Ezio harcelait Mireio.

_ Allons, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller. Leonardo et ses élèves peuvent bien se passer de toi de temps en temps, non?

_ Alors, qui posera pour eux? Toi, peut-être?

_ Ahah! Et pourquoi pas? Ça leur ferait un sujet d'étude pour le moins intéressant, tu ne crois pas?

_ Je dois y aller!

_ Non, reste avec moi!

Il lui tira le bras et la serra contre lui. Elle tentait de se défaire de sa prise, alors que les deux riaient, s'échangeant des baisers brefs et gourmands.

_ Viens me rejoindre après, lorsque je sortirai de l'atelier, suggéra-t-elle avec malice.

Ezio et Mireio finirent enfin par se séparer. Il pivota sur ses talons, le coeur léger, et faillit se buter à Rosa, qui venait vers lui.

_ Oh! Pardon! Comment ça va? dit-il d'un air jovial et détaché.

_ Bien, très bien. Ça fait un moment que je te cherche. Suis-moi, il faut aller parler à Antonio. À moins que tu sois trop dissipé pour te concentrer, en ce moment? ajouta-t-elle en suivant Mireio des yeux, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? … Bon, allez, je te suis.

XXXX

La nuit était tombée. Le cours de Leonardo s'achevait sous peu alors qu'Ezio guettait à distance la porte de l'atelier.

Il se plaisait à l'imaginer nue en plein milieu de la pièce, une lueur diaphane caressant sa peau rosée, entourée d'hommes qui prenaient plaisir à étudier chaque partie de son corps, à fantasmer sans jamais la toucher alors que le fusain grattait sur les pages. De gros traits noirs tachés par le désir et l'envie. Tous ces hommes qui devaient baver, et retenir leur érection. C'était un peu caricatural, il devait se l'admettre, mais l'image l'excitait beaucoup trop pour la repousser.

Ezio vit finalement Mireio sortir de la demeure après avoir vu passer tous les jeunes artistes, y compris ce Francesco. Ils s'échangèrent un regard bref, alors que le petit groupe passait tout près de l'assassin.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mon cher. Mais c'est avec moi qu'elle part ce soir. »

Mireio ferma la porte derrière elle, et se tourna vers Ezio, prête à aller à sa rencontre.

À ce moment précis, cinq hommes sortis de nulle part apparurent soudainement. Ils se jetèrent sur elle, lançant un drap sur sa tête avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

_ Non!

Ezio hurla, et se précipita sur eux, paniqué.

Avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, l'un des hommes projeta une bombe fumigène. Ezio se plia en deux, surpris par l'attaque, et contraint à contrôler une douloureuse quinte de toux. Il dégaina ses deux lames secrètes, et se mit à attaquer aveuglément. Il réussit à empoigner un homme, à qui il trancha la gorge.

Le nuage se dissipait lentement, alors que les autres attaquants chargèrent sur Ezio. Deux des hommes s'éloignaient, entraînant Mireio avec eux. Ezio devait absolument se défaire de ses assaillants avant de la perdre de vue. Il chargeait avec colère et fureur, les terrassant avec une violence incontrôlée. Sorti enfin vainqueur de l'affrontement, il leva la tête. Il ne voyait plus Mireio, ni ses ravisseurs. Ils avaient déjà pris la fuite. Ezio se mit à courir, agité. Trop de directions, trop de chemins possibles.

Il s'éleva au-dessus de la foule, et sauta d'un toit à l'autre, le regard rivé sur les passants, espérant repérer leurs silhouettes. Un indice. N'importe quoi.

Où pouvaient-ils l'avoir emmené? Au Palazzo Ducale? À la prison de Venise? Dans un endroit tenu secret?

Ezio rôda fébrilement à travers la ville pendant un long moment, avant de se résigner. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait.

La nervosité s'était emparée de lui, alors qu'il franchissait l'entrée du repaire des voleurs. Il marchait d'un pas ferme vers Rosa, qui recula devant tant de furie.

_ C'est toi! C'est de ta faute! Tu nous as trahis!

La mâchoire de Rosa serait tombée à terre, que cela n'aurait pas été surprenant.

_ Quoi?

_ Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmené? Parle!

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, messire Ezio? demanda Ugo qui se trouvait tout près.

Hé oui, encore une fois, Ugo était là pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

_ Rosa était la seule à savoir où nous nous trouvions. Elle savait que j'allais rejoindre Mireio à la sortie de l'atelier de Leonardo. On l'a enlevée devant mes yeux.

_ Ezio! Figlio di una cagna! Pour qui tu me prends! Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose!

_ Alors? Qui d'autre est-ce que ça pourrait être, dis-moi?

_ Je ne sais pas!

_ Tu détestes Mireio depuis toujours!

_ Oui, je la déteste, elle est haïssable, c'est une vraie peste. Mais jamais je ne lui souhaiterais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit!

Ezio tenta de reprendre sur lui. Il respira par le nez, bruyamment. Son corps entier était crispé par la colère et le désarroi. Comment avait-il pu la perdre de manière aussi stupide? Ils étaient attendus, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quelqu'un savait forcément que Mireio allait se trouver là à ce moment précis.

_ Où est Antonio? J'ai besoin de lui… Tout de suite!

_ À la maison close, répondit Ugo.

XXXX

Ezio s'évacha sur le grand divan en face d'Antonio, les deux coudes sur les genoux, l'air sévère.

_ L'heure est grave, Antonio. Tu dois absolument m'aider.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué les deux putains, pourtant très présentes, qui prodiguaient des caresses des plus intimes au chef des voleurs. Il sursauta immédiatement en voyant Ezio entrer sans prévenir.

_ Ezio! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Mireio a disparu. Ils l'ont enlevé.

_ Qui?

_ Je ne sais pas. Probablement l'un des sbires de Borgia. Il faut faire vite. Elle est sûrement en danger à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Mais comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive? Elle pourrait être n'importe où.

La soeur Theodora s'était approchée, réceptive à la mine paniquée d'Ezio.

_ Cette Mireio… Serait-elle petite avec de longs cheveux bruns en bataille?

_ Oui! s'exclama Ezio, frénétique.

Theodora se tourna.

_ Roberta! Viens ici. Dis à messire Ezio ce que tu as vu à l'instant.

La courtisane venait vers eux d'un pas confiant, fière d'avoir ainsi l'attention. Elle se mit à déblatérer son histoire.

_ Je reviens de la résidence de Dante Moro. Les filles et moi nous y allons souvent, il y a des banquets et des fêtes organisées presque à tous les soirs. Plusieurs nobles et dignitaires s'y rendent, et ils parlent politique en buvant et en jouant. Ces soirées se terminent toujours jusqu'au matin.

_ J'ai déjà vu ce Dante Moro s'entretenir avec Borgia, répondit Ezio. C'était le garde du corps de Marco Barbarigo. Aujourd'hui, il doit comploter aux côtés du frère de ce dernier, Silvio.

_ Ce soir, nous avons vu entrer une fille, escortée jusqu'aux dents. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais ils l'ont enfermée dans l'une des pièces à l'étage supérieur, là où nous montons avec nos clients. Je me suis rendu compte que tout cela n'avait rien de normal, car ils ont pris la peine de placarder toutes les fenêtres de la chambre, et ils ont assigné des gardes à la porte.

_ C'est elle, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ils savent qu'elle est capable de se sauver en escaladant la façade du bâtiment.

Ezio se tourna vers la soeur.

_ Theodora, je vais avoir besoin de vos filles. Elles vont m'aider à m'introduire chez Dante Moro. Une fois à l'intérieur, je n'aurai aucun problème à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à Mireio.

_ Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, Ezio. Cependant, il faut que tu comprennes que n'entre pas qui veut à ces réceptions. Si tu souhaites y arriver, il faudra que tu t'y rendes sans armes.

_ Hé bien, je n'aurai qu'à conserver mes lames secrètes à mes poignets. Personne ne les remarquera.

_ Non, Ezio. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Les gens qui sont conviés sont très importants, très puissants. Certaines des décisions les plus graves pour Venise et le reste du pays y sont parfois prises. Tu seras fouillé à ton arrivée. À vrai dire, le seul moyen d'y entrer, ce sera en prenant le rôle d'un bourgeois. Crois-moi, autrement ils ne te laisseront jamais pénétrer la demeure, même si tu te fais des plus discrets.

_ Ma soeur, je n'aime pas ce que vous me dites là…

_ Ça nous laisse peu de temps pour te transformer en un petit bien nanti prétentieux et vaniteux, mon ami! rigola Antonio.

_ C'est complètement ridicule, ça ne marchera jamais…

_ Ezio, ces hommes ne savent pas du tout de quoi tu as l'air, tu ne leur as jamais montré ton visage. Ils ne te connaissent qu'en tant qu'assassin, pas en tant que civil. Et puis avec ta belle gueule, personne ne se doutera de rien à cette réception, répondit Antonio, toujours aussi amusé par l'idée.

_ Parfait, se résigna le pauvre jeune homme, exaspéré. Alors, par où devons-nous commencer?

XXXX

_ Quel dégât! Vous avez vu ses mains?

_ … et ses cheveux?

Ezio était calé dans un bain, entouré des filles de la soeur Theodora qui s'efforçaient de lui faire une toilette décente avec tous les outils mis à leur disposition.

La scène aurait pu être très excitante, à regarder toutes ces belles créatures penchées sur chaque partie de son corps, dans cette superbe pièce digne des plus beaux boudoirs, mais le fait est qu'il en allait tout autrement. Le travail à accomplir nécessitait des mesures pratiquement médicales, tant ses mains, sa peau et ses cheveux étaient abîmés. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'allait pas avoir été rasé d'aussi près.

_ Allons, mesdames, vous exagérez un peu, tout de même.

_ Dans ton cas, Ezio, c'est un peu comme vouloir faire une mise en plis à un fauve, gloussa Antonio qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en tenant dans ses bras des vêtements bien pliés. « Tiens, ce sont quelques acquisitions faites par notre guilde au cours des années. Cela devrait te faire.

_ Tu savais que je venais d'une famille de banquiers? Ce ne sont pas une blouse en soie et quelques broderies qui vont me faire peur!

Ezio se dressa hors du bain, déclenchant de petits rires gênés chez les dames. Il empoigna les présents d'Antonio, et se cacha derrière le paravent.

Lorsqu'il revint au milieu de la pièce, il se regarda immédiatement dans la glace. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel à l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de comprendre qu'il était à présent un adulte, un homme. Sa posture n'avait plus rien de la petite taille frêle et énergique de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Il se tenait droit, imposant, assuré. Ses épaules étaient carrées, ses bras forts et ses hanches coupées au ciseau. Un visage sérieux, mature, le regard confiant.

Il ressemblait à son père…

Une image parfaitement représentée de cet univers parallèle, de ce qu'aurait eu l'air Ezio si Giovanni Auditore n'était pas mort et avait continué d'enseigner son métier à son fils. Il aurait eu cinquante ans cette année.

_ Mesdames! s'exclama-t-il, repoussant le plus rapidement possible ses tristes pensées. Êtes-vous prêtes à faire la fête ce soir?

XXXX

La soeur Theodora avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la résidence de Moro par un autre moyen. On les fouilla, lui et les trois courtisanes, avant de les laisser se diriger vers l'intérieur.

L'endroit était bruyant et festif, alors que se jouait une pièce Della Comedia Del Arte au fond de la grande salle de bal. Des divans et d'énormes coussins étaient dispersés partout. Des hommes obèses de leurs richesses riaient à en perdre la voix, alors que les jambes blanches des filles de joie se cambraient au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'ensemble de la chose avait des airs d'orgie.

Ezio scruta les lieux, et se rendit vite compte de la très grande présence des gardes qui observaient la fête. Aucun geste suspect ne serait toléré.

Il s'avança, les courtisanes ne s'éloignant pas de lui tout en lâchant des exclamations jouissives et des propos salaces.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'une table, et se versa un verre d'alcool. Il faillit le renverser sur lui, alors qu'un couple ivre le bouscula. Il s'allongea immédiatement sur une traînée de coussins, profitant du moment pour faire un tour d'horizon de l'endroit.

Roberta prit place à côté de lui. Elle continuait de jouer le jeu, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'assassin, attachés en catogan et se pencha vers son oreille.

_ Le deuxième étage est une mezzanine donnant sur la salle de bal.

Ezio leva discrètement la tête, et vit le long couloir qui surplombait la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Probablement une dizaine de portes, distribuées dans tout l'espace. Une seule était gardée par deux hommes.

_ Là?

_ Oui…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes sortirent de la pièce. Ezio reconnut immédiatement Moro et Barbarigo. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un individu au teint basané et à la forte barbe noire, coiffé d'un turban. Ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier central, et Moro offrit une bourse à l'inconnu, probablement des florins.

Ezio se leva, et tenta de s'approcher d'eux, voir s'il pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit.

_ Vous voyez? En usant d'un peu de force, on finit toujours par obtenir ce que l'on veut, commença Barbarigo.

_ Quand je pense à Borgia, qui croyait que cette petite peste allait collaborer de son plein gré… ajouta Moro. Il nous a fait perdre un temps précieux.

_ Oui, c'est un comportement un peu étrange de sa part, je dois avouer.

_ Et maintenant? Que fait-on d'elle? Doit-on l'envoyer à Rome?

_ Bien sûr que non! Elle vient avec nous.

_ Dites-moi que vous plaisantez!

_ Elle nous sera utile, vous allez voir. Plusieurs obstacles risquent encore de se mettre au travers de notre chemin. Nous aurons besoin d'elle.

Ezio aurait bien voulu continuer de les suivre, mais un homme à l'état particulièrement avancé lui barra la route, son doigt pointé tout près de son nez.

_ Vous! Vous ne me dites rien! Mais vous avez une gueule sympathique! Est-ce que nous nous connaissons?

_ Oh… soupira Ezio. Je ne crois pas, mais peut-être connaissez-vous mon oncle, le Duc de Milan?

_ Ah! Ce sacré Jean Galéas! Il ne m'avait pourtant jamais dit avoir un neveu! Que faites-vous donc de votre existence, mon enfant?

_ Euh… J'oeuvre dans la... philanthropie.

_ La philanthropie? Vraiment? Quelle drôle de vocation!

_ Ah… vous savez, dans la vie, il n'y a de plus belles récompenses que celle d'offrir à autrui, vous ne trouvez pas?

_ Et pour donner sans compter, ce cher monsieur n'a pas son pareil… gloussa Roberta qui s'était approchée et jouait maintenant avec le col d'Ezio d'un air le plus suggestif, suivie de ses deux autres amies.

L'homme aux joues rosées par l'ivresse, se mit à rire grassement.

_ Allons, mon jeune ami! Il y a sûrement place au partage, ici!

_ Pour rien au monde, nous ne voudrions… partager... la générosité de messire, gloussa Roberta en entraînant Ezio vers les escaliers.

Ezio ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer le jeu, alors que les trois courtisanes le tiraient en direction des chambres, les mains baladeuses.

_ Allons, mesdames! Un peu de retenue!

À proximité de la porte gardée, elles comprirent immédiatement ce qu'elles devaient faire au moment où Ezio leur fit un clin d'oeil. Elles s'approchèrent des gardes, qui firent tout pour rester stoïques devant leurs alléchantes avances. Quelques secondes eurent raison d'eux, alors qu'elles les entraînaient plus loin sur l'étage, leur faisant des promesses voluptueuses.

« _Tes filles sont les meilleures, soeur Theodora!_ »

Avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque la manoeuvre, Ezio s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce, et referma la porte derrière lui.

L'endroit, qui semblait être une chambre, était baigné dans la noirceur presque totale. Seuls quelques faibles rayons de lumière s'introduisaient entre les planches avec lesquelles les fenêtres ont été vulgairement placardées. Ezio trouva un chandelier dont la flamme était toujours vivante juste à côté de la porte, sur un petit meuble bas.

Il risqua un premier pas, et son pied heurta une chaudière qui résonna de son ventre plein d'eau. Ezio s'y pencha.

Du sang.

Paniqué, le souffle rauque, il avança dans la pièce.

_ Mireio?

Il découvrit tout de suite un grand récamier, où était allongée Mireio. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il déposa le chandelier sur le sol, et se mit à genoux devant elle, terrorisé. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et sentit son souffle dans sa paume, le soulageant un instant. Elle était en vie.

_ Mireio, tu m'entends? C'est moi, c'est Ezio.

Mireio ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient convulsés, et ses lèvres bougeaient dans de faibles tremblements. Son corps restait amorphe et avachi.

Dans une tentative de connecter avec elle, Ezio leva son bras en lui prenant la main, et se rendit compte qu'elle était grossièrement bandée. Il délia la languette.

On lui avait arraché tous les ongles, et pratiqué des incisions au creux des paumes de ses deux mains.

Le coeur d'Ezio ne battait plus, alors qu'il souleva le chandelier pour y promener la lueur orangée à la surface du corps de Mireio. Des brûlures, partout sur sa peau, et au bout de ses pieds, des bandages. Il confronta le spectacle morbide, et souleva les languettes. On lui avait coupé le petit orteil, et entamé un deuxième, la chair pendante et l'os blanc bien visible.

Ezio porta sa main à sa bouche, estomaqué. Pas tant par la violence de la torture, mais par le fait que Mireio avait été capable d'endurer autant de souffrance avant de leur demander grâce, et de leur avouer ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

_ Oti reconnais'ata? Ani Adha… Zé ani… Ani oève-ète oth'a…

Ezio se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux vitreux luisaient faiblement, alors qu'elle prononçait d'une faible voix une pléiade de mots en hébreu.

_ Ani Adha… Oth'a…

_ Mireio, je ne te comprends pas…

_ Adha, ani Adha…

Elle délirait. Elle parlait, mais ne regardait même pas Ezio. Elle ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il était là.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? souffla-t-il, la voix cassée par la colère et le désarroi.

Ezio avait été stupide de croire que tout allait se passer si facilement. Il avait visualisé ce sauvetage comme un conte de fées; le preux chevalier qui se porte à la rescousse de la demoiselle, se sauvant avec fierté après l'avoir défaite de ses liens.

La réalité venait de le rattraper, alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était maintenant seul, sans la moindre arme, dans l'un des bastions les mieux gardés de Venise et devait les faire sortir le plus vite possible, alors que Mireio était inconsciente, et incapable de marcher.

Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire, il entendit quelqu'un approcher dans le couloir, et ouvrir la porte. Il se tourna, n'apercevant qu'une silhouette se découper en contrejour dans l'embrasure.

_ Ezio Auditore Da Firenze! Je me doutais bien que c'était vous…


	13. Chapter 13

_ Il semble bien que je vous surprends, là!

Ezio plissa des yeux, tentant d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait à quelques pieds de lui, en contre-jour avec les lumières de la grande salle.

_ Ça alors… Caterina Sforza. Je ne vous savais pas à Venise.

_ Oui. Je suis mon stupide de mari. Ce serait son genre de prendre des décisions abrutissantes dans de telles soirées… Figurez-vous que celui-ci a l'intention de…

_ Fermez la porte!

Plus ou moins froissée, la dame de Forlì s'exécuta, et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Ezio n'en revenait pas de la voir devant lui, à cette soirée, à ce moment précis.

Il l'avait rencontrée lorsqu'il avait pris le chemin avec Leonardo en direction de Venise. C'était elle-même qui lui avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir accès au bateau qui allait le mener à la sérénissime, terminant leur rencontre avec une invitation à venir lui rendre visite à Forlì, un de ces jours...

_ Apparemment, mes petites histoires ne vous intéressent pas…

Caterina s'avança vers Ezio, et découvrit à ce moment le corps de Mireio allongé devant eux. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

_ J'ai bien peur que vous deviez encore m'aider, Madonna.

Elle se pencha à son tour, palpant la joue de la fille meurtrie.

_ Elle est droguée. Qui sont les bastardi qui ont fait une telle chose! Ce n'est qu'une gamine!

_ Le roi de ces lieux… Écoutez, Caterina, je ne sais pas comment, mais vous devez m'aider. Je vous en serai redevable, je vous en donne ma parole.

_ Je dois avouer que vous savez être de bonne aide. L'idée que vous allez avoir une dette envers moi me plaît… Qui est-elle?

_ Une amie.

_ Vous semblez chercher le défi jusque dans vos fréquentations, on dirait. J'aime bien.

La dame aux yeux plus verts que verts et à la flamboyante chevelure rousse lui offrit un sourire rempli de sous-entendu. En temps normal, Ezio aurait répliqué à son jeu, mais l'heure était très mal choisie.

Elle se leva et fit un inventaire de l'endroit, dégotant les ornementations des coussins, ainsi qu'une grande jetée dans laquelle ils glissèrent Mireio en un drapé qu'ils déposèrent sur ses épaules, puis serrèrent à sa taille. Caterina lui attacha les cheveux et se servit du recouvrement d'un coussin pour lui improviser une coiffe qui lui voilait légèrement le visage.

_ Ani Adha…

_ Tiens, en plus elle divague dans un drôle de dialecte, votre amie.

_ Je n'y comprends rien, moi non plus. Vous ne parlez pas hébreu, par le plus grand des hasards?

_ J'ai plusieurs autres qualités…

Ezio redressa Mireio, et l'appuya contre lui. Caterina s'approcha de son visage.

_ J'espère que vous permettez… Avec ce teint de mort-vivant, vous ne pourrez pas faire un seul pas hors de cette pièce.

Caterina prodigua quelques petites gifles sur chacune des joues de Mireio, qui prirent une couleur rosée.

_ Allons-y.

La dame prit le bras de Mireio, et le fit passer sur ses épaules. Ils étaient maintenant deux à tenir la jeune femme.

_ Attendez! Ezio hésita. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire?

_ Suivez-moi.

Ils descendirent tous les trois l'escalier. Un garde se mit en travers de leur chemin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Caterina se mit à rire.

_ Cette pauvre petite! À peine fiancée, et déjà ivre morte!

Tout se passa ensuite en un capharnaüm incontrôlable. Ils contournèrent le garde, et tombèrent nez à nez avec le mari de Caterina, Girolamo Riario, qui s'enquit de ce qui se passait, en même temps que réapparut le vieil homme ivre qui avait intercepté Ezio plus tôt.

Les trois continuèrent d'avancer malgré tout. L'air devenait électrique. Pas seulement autour d'eux, mais dans toute la salle.

_ Hé! Vous! Le Duc de Milan n'a jamais eu de neveu! Il est à peine plus vieux que vous!

_ Le Duc de Milan? demanda Girolamo. Allons, jeune homme, ne me dites pas que ma douce est votre tante!

Dans l'impulsion du moment, jamais Ezio ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait sorti le nom du frère de Caterina à l'ivrogne.

_ Allons! Messire Rossi! Vous devez faire erreur! Cet homme est un ami de la famille Sforza, tout simplement! répliqua Caterina, qui commençait elle-même à perdre le contrôle.

Les flammes des chandelles dansaient étrangement, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune brise dans la salle.

Ezio avait la tête qui tournait, et une forte pression montait au niveau de sa gorge. Il sentait qu'il allait déglutir, lorsque retentit un cri à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un cri, et des rires.

_ Regardez ça!

Une pauvre servante, qui tenait une carafe, se faisait asperger de vin, qui giclait à même le contenant. Comme une ébullition, ou une fontaine.

Rossi se tourna, et la coupe qu'il avait dans les mains commença à déborder.

_ Ça alors! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Caterina redressa Mireio sur ses épaules, et incita Ezio à continuer de marcher vers la sortie, pendant que toute la place était à la fois captivée et effrayée par le spectacle. Les gens songeaient tous à soudainement vouloir sortir, et ils se mêlèrent dans le mouvement, prenant congé de leurs assaillants sans qu'ils puissent les suivre.

Enfin à l'extérieur, Ezio toussa, ne comprenant toujours pas quelle était cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes avant que les phénomènes inexplicables ne commencent. La douleur était passée, et il souleva Mireio dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers Caterina, à côté de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tout cela vient de jouer en notre faveur, dit-elle.

_ Oui, c'était… tellement étrange. Je dois y aller avant qu'on ne parte à ma recherche. Je vous remercie mille fois.

_ Me remercier? Vous êtes bien généreux sur l'aide que je vous ai apportée. Mais peu importe, vous avez une dette envers moi, Ezio. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

_ Et cela me remplit de joie. À bientôt, Madonna.

XXXX

Ezio emprunta une petite rue qui devait rapidement les mener vers la maison close. Dans le silence de la nuit, il entendit des pas venir dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait prendre cette imprudence, il devait trouver une cachette. La rue était déserte, et il lui était impossible d'escalader un toit avec Mireio dans ses bras.

Au dernier moment, ils se glissèrent les deux sous la table vide d'un marchand. Avec de la chance, la noirceur ambiante les cacherait des yeux des passants.

Ezio retint son souffle, alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Dante Moro, accompagné de l'homme au turban qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il serra Mireio tout près de lui, priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas un bruit.

_ Vous devez comprendre que tout ce que vous avez entendu ne doit jamais être répété à qui que ce soit, commença Moro.

_ Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, messire. Tout ce qui s'est dit ne restera qu'entre Allah et moi jusqu'au jour de ma mort, vous avez ma parole.

_ Vous avez conscience de notre anxiété face à tout cela, j'ose espérer.

_ Oui, absolument, répondit immédiatement l'homme, troublé.

_ Vous me pardonnerez alors de faire preuve de trop de vigilance…

_ Mais…

Un affreux bruit d'étranglement, de chair coupée et de sang qui gicle. Le corps de l'homme roula au sol, à peine à quelques pieds de la cache d'Ezio et de Mireio. Moro venait de lui trancher la gorge avec un mince câble servant à couper le fromage. Jamais Ezio n'avait pensé à un tel outil comme une arme aussi redoutable.

Moro abandonna le cadavre non sans récupérer la poche remplie de florins, et continua son chemin vers sa résidence.

Lorsqu'il se sut hors de vue, Ezio se redressa et s'approcha de l'homme.

_ Resquiescat in pace…

XXXX

Soeur Theodora invita immédiatement Ezio à monter Mireio à l'étage. Il l'allongea sur un lit, alors que la soeur amenait avec elle une chaudière d'eau, des bandages et de l'onguent.

Ezio redressa le corps meurtri de la jeune femme, aidant Theodora à la dévêtir. Elle ne disait pas un mot, mais on voyait dans ses yeux le désarroi alors qu'elle prenait connaissance de l'ampleur des blessures. Ezio s'assied sur le lit, déposant la tête de Mireio sur sa cuisse. Il lui épongea son visage pâle de fièvre avec un linge humide, pendant que la soeur commençait à nettoyer les plaies.

_ Ça va lui prendre plusieurs jours avant qu'elle puisse s'en remettre, dit-elle. Ils l'ont droguée, probablement pour lui faire baisser plus facilement ses gardes, et la rendre plus vulnérable à leurs supplices.

Ezio ne répondit rien, ne quittant pas Mireio des yeux, toujours inconsciente.

Une courtisane apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Votre amie Rosa sait que vous êtes ici. Elle souhaite vous parler, messire Ezio.

_ Je ne veux pas la voir. Qu'elle s'en aille! répondit-il en serrant des dents.

_ Elle semble très insistante…

_ Alors, dites-lui d'aller se faire foutre!

XXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Theodora força Ezio à prendre congé. Elle lui ordonna d'aller se changer, et de laisser Mireio se reposer.

Ezio l'écouta, et sortit dehors, le soleil commençant déjà à se lever sur cette nuit qui lui avait semblé interminable. Tellement de choses s'étaient effondrées en l'espace de quelques malheureuses heures.

Dès qu'il franchit un pied dans la rue, Rosa s'imposa devant lui.

_ Bon, enfin!

_ Laisse-moi tranquille!

Et il la bouscula, continuant ensuite son chemin.

Rosa prit un caillou, et le lui lança derrière la tête.

_ Hé!

_ Tu vas me laisser parler, d'accord, stolto? T'as pas fini d'agir comme un pauvre petit con?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, Rosa? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir tes raisons.

_ Mes raisons? Tu t'entends parler? Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Et tu sais quoi? Je connais le responsable.

_ Comment? s'exclama-t-il, soudain beaucoup plus enclin à lui adresser la parole.

Rosa prit quelques secondes avant de continuer à parler, s'assurant d'avoir enfin toute son attention.

_ Le seul et unique responsable de ce qui vient de se passer, il se tient en face de moi en ce moment. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

_ Je te demande pardon?

_ Es-tu aussi insouciant? T'es-tu seulement demandé une fois si tu la protégeais réellement? Je te vois agir depuis le début, et il n'y en a que pour toi. Il ne t'est jamais passé une seule seconde par la tête l'idée de t'occuper d'elle. Tout ce qui te préoccupe, ce n'est que ta petite personne! Ezio par ici, Ezio par là… Tu débarques quelque part, et tout le monde doit se plier à tes désirs. Si tu te souciais de Mireio, tu ne l'aurais pas foutue chez les voleurs, et tu ne serais pas parti sans donner de nouvelles pendant des mois. Tu ne te serais pas mis à batifoler avec elle à n'importe quelle occasion, comme un stupide adolescent. Antonio, Ugo et moi nous avons toujours veillés sur elle. Nous, nous la protégeons. Toi, tu ne fais que t'amuser avec elle. Et je l'avais pourtant mise en garde contre toi…

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? gueula-t-il.

_ Oui! Je l'ai fait! Et elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Pire, elle s'est encore plus accrochée à toi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle fait absolument tout ce que tu lui dis? Elle t'écoute aveuglément. Elle est prête à tout pour toi, elle te suivrait n'importe où. Et toi? Tu t'en fous! Tu es un sale égoïste, Ezio!

Rosa reprit son souffle, et continua sa tirade avant de laisser le temps à Ezio de répliquer.

_ … Alors quand tu m'accuses pour les événements de cette nuit, tu vois, ça me met dans une colère terrible. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec Mireio, mais laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça.

_ Oui, justement! Reste donc en dehors de tout ça! Il y en a marre, Rosa! Qu'est-ce que tu as à te mêler de mes affaires?

Il y eut un long moment de silence où Ezio attendait que Rosa veuille bien lui répondre, lui répliquer quoi que ce soit. Mais rien ne vint.

Rosa s'en mordait les lèvres. Ça y est, c'était l'occasion. Lui dire enfin à quel point elle tenait à lui. Lui dire, tout simplement, je t'aime. Depuis si longtemps, mais tu ne l'as jamais su.

Mais elle en était incapable. Il la repousserait. Elle en était certaine.

_ …Une dernière chose, finit-elle par dire. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, là? Maintenant? Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Mireio d'être un parfait salaud. Et s'il te reste un peu de couilles après ça, tu viendras t'excuser auprès de moi. Arrivederci, stronzo!

XXXX

Ezio marauda un long moment à travers les rues de Venise, son esprit torturé par toutes les pensées qui lui venaient. Il était complètement perdu, égaré.

Rosa avait-elle raison? Était-il à ce point aveugle et égoïste? Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait souhaité tout cela. Qu'allait-il se passer? Venait-il de perdre la confiance de Mireio, ou pire?

Ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie en fin de compte? Ou lui en voudrait-elle pour ne pas avoir su arrêter leurs assaillants ou même prévoir leur venue, pour ne pas être arrivé à temps?

Il avait échoué.

Il ne pouvait plus s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Il voulait absolument retourner voir Mireio, savoir si elle avait enfin repris conscience. Lui parler.

Il fraya son chemin jusqu'à la maison close, monta les escaliers, et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Mireio, toujours allongée dans un sommeil agité, son corps fébrile et crispé, ses lèvres pâles et tremblantes.

À côté d'elle se tenait Leonardo, dévasté. Le coeur d'Ezio fit un seul bond dans sa poitrine. Il savait déjà? L'assassin se maudit de ne pas avoir été la personne à lui annoncer les tristes événements.

_ Leonardo, je…

_ Non, ça va, Ezio. Tu as su faire de ton mieux. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, je t'en serai mille fois reconnaissant.

_ J'ai tout fait ce que je pouvais, mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

L'artiste se leva, les yeux embués.

_ Dès qu'elle ira mieux, je la ramènerai chez moi. Demain, probablement…

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Leonardo. Ces hommes l'ont piégée devant ton atelier.

Et Ezio ne savait toujours pas qui a dit à ces gardes qu'elle allait se trouver là à ce moment précis. Il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rosa. Il songea avec douleur à toutes les accusations qu'elle venait de lui porter... Peut-être avait-il entraîné tout cela, mais le fait est que quelqu'un les avait piégés. Alors, qui est-ce que ça pouvait être?

_ Tu as certainement raison, mais c'est à moi qu'est toujours revenue la responsabilité de m'occuper d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû la perdre de vue. J'ai été tellement stupide et distrait!

_ Pourquoi te mets-tu tant de pression, Leonardo? Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais n'est-ce pas trop pour un seul homme de s'en exiger autant?

Leonardo baissa les épaules et se massa la nuque. Il leva la tête, et regarda Ezio droit dans les yeux.

_ J'ai promis à ses parents de veiller sur elle s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je leur ai juré qu'elle serait en sécurité si elle venait à me demander mon aide… Mais jamais je n'aurais cru à l'époque que cela allait réellement se produire un jour. Je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait comporter de devenir un protecteur des Sinclair lorsque j'ai fait serment.

_ Un serment? Tu connaissais ses parents?

_ Oui. J'ai rencontré Mireio pour la première fois, elle devait avoir sept ans à peine, et moi dix-sept, je crois.

_ Leonardo… ne me dis pas que tu es impliqué dans toute cette histoire, je t'en prie…

_ Plus ou moins… Enfin, je ne sais plus… Écoute Ezio, est-ce que tu vas m'aider à la transporter jusque chez moi demain? Je peux compter sur toi?

_ Oui. Bien sûr, mon ami.

Ils se firent une forte accolade, puis Leonardo fit signe de partir.

_ Tu ne viens pas? Tu devrais la laisser se reposer.

_ Non, je vais rester un moment. Je ne la dérangerai pas.

_ Bien…

Dès qu'il se trouva seul dans la pièce avec Mireio, il s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il caressa sa joue tiède et moite, espérant un signe de sa part. Rien.

Il se redressa, et s'assied sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il plia le bras de Mireio et déposa sa minuscule main bandée dans sa paume. Il fixa longuement un point sur le sol en face de lui. Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler alors qu'il mettait toute son énergie à retenir un sanglot.

_ Je suis tellement désolé…

À ce moment précis, il sentit la main de Mireio bouger. Elle lui serra faiblement les doigts.


	14. Chapter 14

Dès le lendemain, Ezio se rendit à la maison close pour y rejoindre Leonardo. La soeur Theodora, qui était au courant du départ de Mireio, l'avait vêtue pour l'occasion.

Presque aucune parole ne fut échangée sur la route, alors qu'Ezio soulevait la petite silhouette dans ses bras, suivant Leonardo qui dirigeait la marche. Elle était à présent réveillée, mais trop fatiguée pour parler. Elle lui serrait le cou, le visage caché contre son torse.

_ Dépose-la sur mon lit. Je vais dormir à la mezzanine pour un moment, dit Leonardo en ouvrant la porte de son atelier.

Ezio s'exécuta et allongea Mireio sur la couche.

_ Tout va bien aller, mon ange, soupira l'artiste en s'approchant. Tu as soif? Je t'emmène quelque chose à boire.

Leonardo se déplaça vers l'espace cuisine, puis se tourna vers l'assassin, à mi-chemin.

_ Merci beaucoup, Ezio.

C'était une manière polie de lui dire qu'il était pour lui de les laisser…

_ Est-ce que je peux revenir plus tard?

_ Passe dans quelques jours. Mireio sera encore fatiguée, mais elle ira déjà mieux.

_Et puis ils doivent avoir plein de choses à se dire, des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir, encore une fois_, pensa Ezio avec amertume.

XXXX

Ezio respecta la demande de Leonardo, et ne revint à l'atelier de l'artiste que quelques jours plus tard.

Leonardo était penché sur un cahier de croquis lorsqu'il aperçut l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Il alla à sa rencontre, et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Ah! Ezio! Ça fait du bien de te revoir enfin! Mireio va beaucoup mieux!

Ezio se tourna, et vit la jeune femme assise sur une chaise, un livre à la main.

Son coeur cessa de battre. Il vivait exactement la même scène que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il se souvint d'avoir cherché son attention, alors qu'elle se tenait à cet endroit précis, l'ignorant, la tête plongée dans sa lecture. Cela faisait déjà presque un an de cela.

_ Ezio!

Elle se dressa hors de la chaise en dégainant une béquille que Leonardo lui avait probablement bricolée. Le coeur d'Ezio avait peut-être arrêté de battre, et à présent il se fendait, alors qu'il allait à la rencontre de Mireio, qui boitait vers lui.

_ T'as fini de me dévisager comme si j'étais une clocharde?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu es magnifique.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, soulagé. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

XXXX

Et comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, Leonardo invita Ezio à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Les conversations étaient plutôt bon enfant, tous les trois essayant d'éviter tout sujet ayant lien avec les derniers événements. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt Leonardo qui se lançait dans de longs monologues, leur déblatérant sa nouvelle passion pour l'astronomie.

_ Et si je vous disais que ce n'est pas le Soleil qui tourne autour de la Terre, mais bien le contraire? C'est fascinant, n'est-ce pas?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ezio n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable. Sans soucis, sans discours sérieux, sans complot. Il comprenait à présent à quel point Leonardo lui était un ami si précieux. Comme une étoile dans sa sombre existence, se dit-il en rigolant d'avoir fait un parallèle avec les propos de l'artiste.

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Tu n'y crois pas?

_ Non, non, Leonardo, ce n'est pas ça! Tu… tu m'amuses beaucoup, c'est tout.

Et Mireio qui gloussa, de l'autre côté de la table. Et ce sourire qu'elle lui renvoya. Est-ce que c'était à cela que pouvait ressembler le bonheur?

XXXX

Le soleil était maintenant couché, ou alors était-ce la Terre qui avait tourné dans une orbite qui voilait toute lumière, ou... Ah! Peu importait!

Ezio avait insisté pour passer la nuit avec eux. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Il évitait Rosa depuis leur altercation, et n'était pas encore retourné à la cache des voleurs. Et l'idée d'avoir à se rendre au bordel lui semblait plutôt mal placée.

Il avait pris place sur une grande chaise de bois massif, où il avait réussi à s'y endormir en retirant son armure, et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était loin d'être l'idéal, mais c'était beaucoup plus confortable que le toit d'une bâtisse ou le sommet d'une tour.

Il dormait à poing fermé lorsqu'il sentit une présence se pencher sur lui. Surpris, il leva les yeux, découvrant Mireio qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers lui. Elle s'assied sur ses jambes, son corps nu sous la robe de chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Ezio serrant doucement la taille de Mireio de ses deux bras.

Il s'inséra en elle avec lenteur, prenant le temps de ressentir toute la chaleur, l'humidité et la texture de son vagin autour de son gland. Les va-et-vient se firent avec douceur, presque imperceptibles. Ezio comprenait enfin ce que l'on voulait dire par ne faire qu'un. Serrée contre lui, Mireio n'était à présent qu'une continuité de lui-même. La sensation qu'il vivait était indescriptible, un mélange de pure joie et de pincements à la poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas d'ébats, pas de confrontation. Pas de combat à savoir qui allait faire jouir l'autre en premier. Que de la tendresse. Une longue étreinte qui ne se terminait plus.

Ezio se mit à effleurer du bout de ses lèvres chaque blessure de Mireio, comme des dizaines de baisers priant d'accepter ses excuses. Mais tout cela n'était pas nécessaire. Mireio leva la tête d'Ezio. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné.

_ On se rappelle de chacune de nos cicatrices, mais on ne les compte jamais, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en passant son doigt sur la lèvre d'Ezio, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en haut de la tour, sous une pluie battante.

XXXX

Le soleil frappait à travers les lucarnes de la résidence de Leonardo. Celui-ci se leva de sa couchette de fortune, et descendit l'échelle sans un bruit, souhaitant ne réveiller personne. Lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine, il fut surpris de ne plus trouver Ezio sur la chaise, ses armes pourtant toujours là. Inquiet, il se précipita en direction de sa chambre, voir si Mireio se portait bien.

Ils y étaient allongés tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Leonardo retourna à la cuisine, soulagé. Tout semblait revenir à l'ordre.

« _Je savais bien que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble!_ » se dit-il, le coeur léger.

XXXX

_ Avez-vous remarqué cette cavité dans la paroi osseuse? Il faudrait la prendre en note.

Tout excité, Leonardo jouait dans la chair du cadavre à même ses mains, lissant la partie en question du bout de son doigt afin de bien la montrer à tout le monde.

Les trois étudiants se penchèrent sur leurs cahiers, grattant de rapides esquisses sur les pages.

Mireio allait et venait, apportant le matériel nécessaire à Leonardo. Elle n'avait à présent plus besoin de béquille. Elle boitait encore, mais à peine. Se déplacer ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Elle assistait aux cours de Leonardo et l'aidait dans ses tâches. Et le soir, Ezio venait les rejoindre lorsqu'il le pouvait, et ils prenaient mutuellement les nouvelles de chacun.

Cela pourrait durer pour toujours, se dit-elle, que je serai heureuse pour le reste de mes jours.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table de dissection, les trois étudiants la remercièrent avec de grands sourires. Ils étaient tous soulagés de la voir en santé et parmi eux. Francesco lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui avait demandé si elle voyait toujours l'assassin, ce à quoi elle répondit sans hésiter, fière de le lui confirmer. Il semblait déçu, mais la respecta dans sa décision.

_Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps_, pensa-t-elle. _C'est lui qui m'a appris l'italien, ainsi que les manières et l'étiquette du pays. Il a même trouvé mon appartement..._

Elle pouvait comprendre son désarroi lorsqu'elle repoussait ses avances. Mais de toute façon, que pourrait-elle faire d'un noble italien comme lui?

Mireio se dirigea hors de la pièce, en quête de nouvelles serviettes propres. À peine avait-elle franchi quelques pas, qu'elle fut prise de nausées.

_ Mireio? Est-ce que ça va? demanda Leonardo qui avait remarqué sa drôle de démarche.

_Oui, oui, répondit-elle, tentant de prendre le dessus sur d'incontrôlables sueurs froides. « Ce ne sont que les odeurs du cadavre qui m'incommodent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça ne t'a jamais dérangée, pourtant.

Leonardo s'approcha d'elle, suivi par Francesco. Elle perdit pied, et le jeune homme la rattrapa de justesse, Leonardo étant impuissant avec ses mains baveuses de sang.

Elle déglutit, et vomit.

_ Oh, mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Mireio, tu es malade?

_ Je l'amène voir le dottore, répliqua immédiatement Francesco.

Leonardo hésita. Mais Francesco avait raison, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le dottore se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de l'atelier, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

_ Très bien, mais revenez après, ne flânez pas!

XXXX

Ezio avait enfin repéré la trace de Barbarigo et Moro. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il tentait de les intercepter, et de les condamner au sort qu'il leur réservait. Il se ferait un plaisir de les assassiner froidement, le goût de la vengeance sur les lèvres.

« _Votre mort approche. Vous paierez pour la trahison de ma famille, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait subir à Mireio…_ »

Il les suivait, toit après toit, alors que les deux hommes circulaient dans la foule. Il allait bien trouver le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, et commencèrent à parler. Ça y est, l'heure était venue.

Ezio dégaina ses deux lames secrètes, qui sifflèrent entre ses paumes. Il prenait son élan, lorsque surgit quelqu'un qui se joignit aux deux Templiers.

Francesco.

Ezio observa les trois hommes se saluer, ébranlé. C'était donc lui? Depuis le début? Tout faisait maintenant tellement de sens. Il n'avait jamais quitté Mireio de vue… Ce n'était pas un ami, ni même un apprenti de Leonardo, mais un espion. Rosa ne lui avait donc pas menti, elle ne les avait jamais trahis...

_ En êtes-vous certain, Francesco?

_ Je ne peux l'être davantage. J'étais avec elle lorsque le médecin lui a annoncé. Cela ne fait aucun doute, je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles. Je vous le jure sur ma vie.

_ Seigneur… souffla Barbarigo. Si Borgia venait à l'apprendre…

_ On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser s'échapper si bêtement! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Il faut faire vite, le bateau vers Chypre sera prêt dans moins d'une semaine, dit Moro.

_ Mireio va me rejoindre à l'entrée du marché de la place San Marco, répondit Francesco. J'ai sa confiance, et elle veut faire de moi son confident. Vous pourrez mettre la main dessus à ce moment. Et tâchez donc de ne pas la perdre à nouveau, cette fois-ci!

Un médecin? Que se passait-il?

Ezio dut se contraindre à laisser partir les deux Templiers, pour se concentrer sur le jeune traître, maintenant d'une menace beaucoup plus grave. Il devait absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne retrouve Mireio.

Francesco était sur le point de tourner en direction de la rue qui aboutissait sur le marché. L'assassin prit son élan, et du haut du toit où il se trouvait, il sauta sur sa cible, le plaquant au sol. Le jeune homme châtain hurla, surpris.

_Traître!

_ Moi, un traître? demanda-t-il, la lame d'Ezio collée contre sa gorge. Un cygne, un cygne qui folâtre avec un affreux rapace, voilà ce qu'est Mireio. Elle était parfaite, pure… éthérée! Avant que vous ne la salissiez!

_ Pour qui te prends-tu pour dire de telles choses!

_ Cette pauvre Mireio s'est complètement égarée du chemin qu'elle devait prendre. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour la raisonner… si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera?

_ Quel chemin? Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Francesco se mit à rire nerveusement.

_ Ah! Parce que tu ne sais même pas qui elle est! Ça alors… Pauvre fou… Si au moins tes actes étaient animés par un quelconque désir de pouvoir… Alors, je vous maudis, toi, tes ancêtres, ta famille et tous tes descendants! Allez brûler en enfer pour l'éternité! Longue vie aux Borgias!

C'était plus qu'Ezio ne pouvait le supporter. Sa lame traversa d'un seul coup la gorge de Francesco, jusqu'à sa nuque. Le sang giclait sur les dalles, alors qu'Ezio se redressait.

_ Requiescat in pace…

_ Ezio…

La voix venait de derrière lui. Il se tourna, et se trouva face à face avec Mireio, pétrifiée.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?


	15. FINALE

_ Mireio, s'il te plaît… Il faut que je t'explique.

_ Tu l'as tué? demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée. Tu as tué Francesco?

_ Mireio, écoute-moi… Il accourut vers elle, la prenant par les épaules. C'est lui… c'est lui qui t'a conduite jusque chez Dante Moro. Depuis le début, c'est Francesco qui te gardait à l'oeil et surveillait tes allées et venues. Il était sous la gouverne de Rodrigo Borgia. Il t'a trahi, Mireio.

_ Quoi?

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ezio remarqua le teint nauséeux de Mireio. La mention d'un médecin dans la conversation entre les Templiers lui revint aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mireio? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_ Comment l'as-tu su pour Francesco? Quand?

_ À l'instant. Je viens de le surprendre avec Barbarigo et Moro.

_ À l'instant? À l'instant…? Mon Dieu… Non….! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont au courant! Ils savent tout!

Sa tristesse tournait lentement vers l'hystérie, alors qu'Ezio tentait de l'entraîner là où ils seraient hors de vue.

_ Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça! Non! Rien ne devait se passer comme ça! Rien!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Réponds-moi!

Ezio perdait patience. Il la secoua, tentant de contenir sa colère. Il ne voulait plus de ses énigmes, de ses secrets. Il en avait assez. Il voulait la vérité.

_ Au courant de quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont torturé? Ça a à voir avec cette île? Chypre? Pourquoi veulent-ils t'y emmener? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?

_ Non, c'est autre chose…

_ Comment ça, autre chose? Que se passe-t-il?

Mireio se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots, alors qu'Ezio continuait de la secouer, persistant.

_ Je suis enceinte, Ezio…

Il retira ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme, sous le choc. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

_… Quoi? s'étrangla-t-il.

_ Ils vont tout faire pour me l'enlever, glapissait-elle en prenant son ventre à deux mains. Ils vont être prêts à tout! Non! Il ne faut pas! Il faut que je le garde ce bébé, à tout prix!

Ezio ne savait plus quoi dire, confus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. D'abord la trahison de Francesco, puis cette histoire autour de cette île, et maintenant ça…

_ Il faut se sauver, Ezio! Quitter l'Italie… Partir au loin! Là où personne ne nous retrouvera! Plus rien n'importe plus que cela.

_ Non, finit-il par dire. Nous n'irons nulle part. Je dois rester ici, trop de gens comptent sur moi... Va te cacher à Montereggioni, mon oncle habite là-bas, il t'aidera.

_ Jamais! C'est le premier endroit où ils chercheront!

_ Alors, reste ici avec moi. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, je veillerai sur toi!

_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester… Tu dois te sauver avec moi, tu vas le faire si tu m'aimes!

Un silence de mort. Mireio venait de projeter une bombe entre eux. D'imposer l'ultimatum ultime, de dire les mots qu'il ne fallait pas dire. L'aimait-il?

Ezio resta sans voix, complètement muet. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Mireio se rendit compte de l'impact meurtrier qu'ont eu ces paroles sur lui, alors que celui-ci ne répondait toujours rien, le souffle coupé.

Les yeux embués de larmes de Mireio se colorèrent en une folie hystérique. Le silence d'Ezio voulait tout dire. Il ne la suivrait pas.

_ Je m'en vais!

_ Tu n'iras nulle part!

_ Laisse-moi! hurla-t-elle du plus profond de sa gorge.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas disparaître une deuxième fois, il n'en est pas question! Tu restes ici!

_ Laisse-moi, je te dis!

Il la prit par le bras, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il l'empoigna de toutes ses forces vers lui. Elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, le frappant de ses mains et de ses pieds. Ils perdaient tous les deux le contrôle.

_ Laisse-moi… pleurnicha-t-elle en un énorme sanglot.

_ Non!

Ezio croyait enfin avoir stabilisé Mireio. Elle ne se mouvait plus, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, hébétée. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Ezio pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il passa sa main contre le bas de son ventre, brûlant de chaleur. Lorsqu'il se pencha, il vit une lame sortir de son flanc. Son gant dégoulinait de sang.

Elle venait de le poignarder.

Ezio porta ses deux mains sur la plaie, et dévisagea Mireio. Trop de questions, trop de confusion. Trop de souffrance.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Mireio se mit à trembler.

_ Je suis désolée, Ezio. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

Elle prit son visage, et l'embrassa alors que celui-ci faiblissait à vue d'oeil.

Elle le regarda pour une dernière fois, le visage barbouillé de larmes, et se sauva en clopinant, le laissant derrière elle.

Ezio tomba sur ses deux genoux, la douleur devenant de plus en plus insoutenable. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal en ce moment. La plaie dans son ventre, ou tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, la façon dont il l'avait perdue, encore une fois.

Il sentit une intense montée d'adrénaline qui lui donna la force de se relever. Les Templiers seraient là d'un instant à l'autre, croyant piéger Mireio. Ezio ne pouvait pas rester, il devait se sauver le plus vite possible.

Chaque pas était un exploit. Il avançait lentement, le corps penché vers l'avant, luttant contre les étoiles qui commençaient à lui embuer la vue. Il devait rester debout, ne pas s'évanouir. Son faible corps longeait les façades des commerces, les gens le laissant passer sans lui venir en aide. Il prenait appui sur tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main.

La cache des voleurs se trouvait au prochain tournant. C'était son seul espoir.

Tout devenait flou et enneigé autour de lui.

Plus que quelques pas…

Il tomba de tout son poids face à l'entrée, n'ayant l'énergie que pour prononcer un faible « À l'aide ».

Antonio aperçut immédiatement Ezio s'effondrer. Il se précipita vers lui, criant pour du renfort. À deux, ils arrivèrent à le traîner jusqu'à la table dans la cour intérieure.

_ Vite! Une chaudière d'eau et des linges propres! Tout de suite!

Antonio s'affaira à retirer les vêtements d'Ezio pour dégager la blessure.

_ Bon sang! Qui t'a fait ça! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Rosa apparut à ce moment, alertée par la frénésie ambiante. Elle se figea en apercevant Ezio, blême et recouvert de sang.

_ Nous nous sommes querellés, j'ai voulu… et puis… elle...

Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites.

_ La salope! Elle va le payer! hurla Rosa, bouillante de colère. Elle partit immédiatement.

_ …Non… Il faut la laisser partir, soupira Ezio. Je veux voir Leonardo…

_ Dans ton état, c'est surtout un dottore que tu devrais voir…

_ Je veux parler à Leonardo! répondit Ezio avec le peu d'énergie qui l'animait. C'est important…

_ Très bien… Antonio se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de ses dernières volontés, même s'il doutait qu'Ezio ne survive pas à la blessure. « Ugo, va chercher Maestro Leonardo, vite!

XXXX

Rosa escalada les toits, et se mit à courir vers le port. Quelque chose lui disait que Mireio voudrait quitter Venise le plus vite possible, après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle sauta d'une lucarne à une autre, traversa les rues en longeant les poutres, fit de grands sauts entre les toits. Elle aperçut enfin Mireio au loin, sa petite silhouette se découpant dans le ciel bleu.

_ Arrête-toi! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle la rattrapa.

Mireio se tourna, les yeux rouges, la mine détruite.

_ Laisse-moi, Rosa!

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Comment as-tu pu faire ça! Nous avions tous confiance en toi!

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

XXXX

Leonardo entra en trombe dans la cache des voleurs, et se précipita vers Ezio.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Seigneur! Ezio! Non… ne me dis pas que…

_ C'est Mireio qui lui a fait ça, répondit Antonio. Elle s'est enfuie.

_ Ezio, dis-moi que tout cela est faux! Ça ne se peut pas! Mireio n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose! Jamais! Ça ne fait aucun sens...

_ Leonardo… soupira Ezio, la voix rauque. Je veux que tu regardes ma blessure. Regarde là où elle m'a poignardé.

_ Mais je ne suis pas médecin!

_ S'il te plaît…

Leonardo se pencha, et palpa autour de l'entaille, faisant grimacer Ezio de douleur. Il se risqua à glisser un doigt dans l'ouverture de la chair, dégoûté par le sang et l'entaille.

_ Aucun organe n'a été touché…

XXXX

_Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Tu as voulu le tuer!

_ Jamais! Je n'aurais jamais fait cela!

_ Je ne te crois pas!

Rosa chargea vers elle, la plaquant au sol. Elles commencèrent à se battre. Mireio faisait tout pour se relever et se sauver à nouveau.

_ Il faut que je parte, Rosa! Je dois partir! Ezio ne voulait pas me laisser…

_ On t'a tout donné, Mireio! Tout! Notre amitié, notre confiance, notre amour! Tout le monde t'aimait... Ezio t'aimait, gueula Rosa dans un sanglot. Pourquoi as-tu gâché tout cela! Pourquoi? Te rends-tu compte à quel point j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir tout ce que tu avais? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tout détruire autour de vous?

Rosa pleurait de rage, alors qu'elle brutalisait Mireio avec violence.

_ Ezio ne m'aime pas, rétorqua Mireio. Je ne suis rien pour lui… Rien!

À ce moment, Mireio trouva l'énergie pour repousser Rosa, et se releva en un seul mouvement. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il lui était possible malgré son pied qui la tiraillait, toujours en direction du port.

Rosa se redressa et sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. Sans réfléchir, emportée par la rage, elle le lança en direction de la fuyarde, et l'atteignit à l'épaule. Le couteau se planta entre l'omoplate et la clavicule de Mireio, qui hurla.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Rosa, vaincue, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Estomaquée par une telle tournure, Rosa se précipita vers le rebord, et riva sa tête vers le bas. Mireio venait de chuter dans un canal, l'onde de l'impact encore visible à la surface de l'eau.

_ Mierda!

Rosa descendit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au premier ponton, et scruta le courant. Pas une seule bulle, pas un seul sillon pendant de longues secondes. Elle longea le canal à toute allure, prenant garde à tous les accès, cherchant des gouttes de sang ou de la pierre mouillée, indices du passage de Mireio. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. La jeune femme avait complètement disparu, elle s'était volatilisée.

Affolée, Rosa continua de chercher encore longtemps, mais dut se résoudre à abandonner.

Elle retourna alors vers la cache des voleurs, le mal à l'âme.

XXXX

Lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la cache, Ezio se trouvait toujours allongé sur la table, grimaçant de douleur. Antonio finissait de lui préparer un épais bandage qui faisait le tour de sa taille.

_ Tout va bien aller, Rosa, dit Antonio en la voyant entrer, dévastée. Nous croyons que Mireio a visé exactement là où elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire de tort sérieux à Ezio. Elle voulait seulement le repousser.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Rosa se mit à pleurer.

_ Allons, bellissima, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil.

Rosa s'approcha d'Ezio, qui la regardait fixement.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as retrouvée? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible.

_ Non. J'ai cherché partout, et je ne l'ai vue nulle part… Elle a disparu.

Ezio ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête par en arrière.

XXXX

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Ezio se remit très rapidement sur pied, la blessure se cicatrisant en un rien de temps. Il continua à pourchasser Barbarigo et Moro, et réussit à les terrasser avant qu'ils ne prennent place dans un bateau, qui quittait pour Chypre. Le bateau que Mireio devait prendre avec eux…

Le mystère autour de Mireio restait entier. Ezio continua de la chercher pendant un temps, mais dut se résoudre à l'inévitable. Soit elle était morte, soit elle avait réussi à quitter Venise. Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Plus jamais Ezio ne parla de Mireio. Ni à Antonio, ni à Rosa, et ni même à Leonardo. Il garda sa grossesse secrète, préférant tout oublier d'elle, tout oublier d'eux…

Quelques jours après la mort des deux Templiers, Ezio prit Rosa à l'écart.

_ Je suis désolé, Rosa. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé de tout cela. Je… tu avais raison, j'ai agi en un parfait égoïste. Et puis, je veux que tu saches que tu… tu es très importante pour moi.

_ Ça va, Ezio. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle lui serra la main avec un sourire triste.

Rosa garda elle aussi dans le secret le dernier échange qu'elle avait eu avec Mireio. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si la française avait survécu à la chute. Si elle était morte noyée dans le canal, ou si elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Ezio n'avait pas à savoir cela.

Comment réagirait-il s'il savait que Rosa avait tenté de tuer Mireio…?

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle se risqua à approcher son visage de celui de l'assassin. Joue contre joue, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, et elle l'embrassa.

XXXX

Ezio était assis sur un banc, les deux coudes sur ses genoux, regardant devant lui, l'air perdu.

_ Ezio! dit Rosa en s'approchant. Pourquoi es-tu si sérieux!

_ C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui…

_ Vraiment? Joyeux anniversaire! C'est génial!

_ Ah oui? Cela fait maintenant dix ans, depuis que j'ai vu mon père et mes frères mourir devant moi… Dix ans à pourchasser les hommes qui en sont les responsables. Je suis si près de la fin et maintenant… toujours aussi loin de comprendre la raison de tout cela…

_ Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, Ezio. Mais tout est mieux ici depuis tout ce que tu as fait… Et puis, basta… Regarde, j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi.

Elle lui sortit un livre à la couverture en cuir.

_ C'est le manifeste des départs… qui date du jour où le bateau est parti.

_ Le bateau en direction de Chypre? Tu es sérieuse?

_ Et devine à quand son retour est prévu? répliqua-t-elle en lui éloignant le livre, forçant Ezio à s'étirer au-dessus d'elle. « Demain.

La nouvelle emballa Ezio. Enfin, il allait peut-être finir par connaître le mystère autour de cet étrange voyage qu'avaient organisé les Templiers. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à Mireio. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait disparu, emportant avec elle toutes les réponses. Qu'allait-il découvrir?

Ce qu'Ezio ne savait pas à ce moment, c'est que plus jamais sa vie n'allait être la même à partir de ce jour. Il allait quitter Venise, pour toujours. Quitter cette vie dans l'ombre, pour devenir quelque chose de plus glorieux, de plus grandiose.

Il était sur le point d'apprendre qu'il était le Prophète…

FIN

**Bon... alors là... la fin, vraiment? J'avais prévu une conclusion, mais un ami à moi a lu ce dernier chapitre, et m'a dit aimer la façon dont ça se termine aussi drastiquement, laissant presque toutes les questions sans réponses. Et pourtant, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une conclusion, qui prend place pendant Brotherhood...  
><strong>

**Alors, je me suis dit que ça reviendrait aux lecteurs de décider. Préférez-vous que Double Jeu se termine maintenant, de cette manière, ou souhaitez-vous deux nouveaux chapitres qui serviront à faire la lumière sur tout ce qui n'a pas été élucidé? Dites-moi ce que vous préférez, et pourquoi, en faisant un review sur ce chapitre!**

**Merci! Merci de m'avoir lu! **

**Masse Noire**


	16. CONCLUSION partie I

**ROME**  
><strong>1501<strong>

La journée venait de s'achever, avec son lot d'événements et de rebondissements. Ezio sortit du repaire des assassins, épuisé par la longue rencontre qui avait eu lieu entre sa soeur Claudia, La Volpe, Machiavelli, Caterina Sforza et lui. Gérer ses nouvelles recrues, retenir les assauts incessants des Français aux abords de la ville, mettre un frein au financement des puissantes armées des Borgia, trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le Castello… Malgré cette charge immense de suivis et de décisions, Ezio maîtrisait la situation, il sentait fermement qu'il avait le contrôle des événements. Ils comptaient tous sur lui. Et avec les années et l'expérience, Ezio savait qu'il avait plus que jamais les épaules assez solides pour soutenir toutes ces responsabilités. Il finirait bien par faire tomber l'influence des Borgia, victoire par victoire.

Rodrigo Borgia maintenant pape, leurs soucis allaient davantage vers le fils de celui-ci, Cesare, qui avait le contrôle total des armées. Un homme puissant et malveillant, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Ezio se promena dans les rues du quartier, prenant un moment de repos pour se vider les esprits avant de se coucher.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui. On le suivait. Il se tourna d'un geste, mais ne vit personne autour. Il continua à marcher, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Encore l'un de ces foutus espions des Borgia. Ils sont pires que la peste… »

Ezio n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à les piéger, le tour de celui-ci viendrait assez vite.

Il traversa une arche, et, descendant les escaliers qui menaient à une imposante rue qui longeait le repère, il tomba face à Caterina, qui s'installait sur la monture d'un cheval, prête à partir.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas?

_ Je ne suis d'aucune aide sans Forlì. Je m'en vais rejoindre mes enfants, et diriger la restauration de mes terres.

_ J'aimerais que tu restes.

_ Tu es le chef des assassins à présent. Unis-les, Ezio Auditore, et reprends Rome.

D'un coup de sangle, elle ordonna à son cheval de prendre le galop. S'éloignant, elle cria, le poing en l'air.

_ Victoire aux assassins!

Caterina était déjà au loin, lorsqu'Ezio se décida à se déplacer, fixant toujours le pont d'où elle venait de disparaître.

_ Victoire aux assassins… soupira-t-il, non sans une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Qu'elle reste ici avec lui… Quelle idée stupide! Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas rester, _idiota_!

Quelques jours plus tôt, Ezio avait pris le risque de libérer Caterina, prise en captivité au Castello depuis l'assaut de Montereggioni. Elle lui avait alors déclaré n'avoir aucun sentiment pour lui, la nature de leurs ébats n'étant strictement que politique. Cela devait probablement être sa manière de le remercier… Il avait pourtant toujours senti quelque chose entre eux, une complicité, de la passion. Ezio y avait cru, il s'était véritablement imaginé vivre sa vie avec Caterina à ses côtés. Et elle venait de partir, comme ça, sans cérémonie, sans même un au revoir.

À quarante-deux ans, Ezio se sentait plus seul que jamais. Sa vie d'assassin, sa mission, avaient pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Il ne regrettait rien, pourtant. Depuis ce jour où on lui apprit qu'il était le Prophète, son existence n'avait jamais été aussi importante et extraordinaire. Ces quinze dernières années ont été emplies de combats et de conquêtes. Et maintenant, son nouvel objectif importait plus que tout; il devait supprimer les Borgia, et leur poigne de fer non pas que sur Rome, mais sur toute l'Italie. Et récupérer ce fragment d'éden, qu'il avait perdu en même temps qu'on tuait froidement son oncle Mario devant ses yeux. Il y arriverait, il en était persuadé.

Encore un mouvement derrière lui.

Ezio perdit patience, et se mit à courir vers le bruit. Au tournant, il arrêta sec, face à un cul-de-sac. Il scruta les façades. Rien. Il fallait croire que ces espions étaient de mieux en mieux formés. Il allait devoir se faire plus vigilant.

XXXX

Ezio traversa la salle de détente qui donnait sur les chambres du repère des assassins, et y croisa trois de ses jeunes recrues qui y bavardaient bruyamment.

_ Maestro! Gulieta est de retour d'Espagne! Elle a réussi sa mission!

_ C'est formidable, répondit-il, avec un sourire fatigué. Félicitations!

_ Regardez ce que j'ai ramené avec moi!

Elle lui tendit une petite statuette de bronze, sertie d'émeraudes.

_ C'est splendide… Tu t'améliores beaucoup Gulieta, nous sommes tous très fiers de toi.

_ Merci, Maestro! Bonne nuit!

Il salua ses trois jeunes recrues, et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

XXXX

Le noir complet. Ezio marchait à tâtons, ses mains devant lui. Il se trouvait dans un lieu sans décors, dans le néant le plus total. Quelques minces filets de lumières brillaient çà et là, lui donnant une impression d'espace et de profondeur. Même le sol était intangible, et pourtant chaque pas existait, alors qu'il avançait sans savoir où il devait se rendre. Aucun écho, aucun bruit. Et soudainement, celui du tissu froissé. Il venait de toucher à quelque chose, non, à quelqu'un.

_ Laisse-moi!

Le visage de Mireio lui apparut, ses yeux effrayés, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ezio comprit enfin qu'il était dans un rêve. Que cette image de Mireio revenait le hanter, alors que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Il avait fait ce cauchemar des centaines de fois il y a de cela très longtemps, lorsque sa disparition l'obsédait encore. Cela se terminait toujours de la même manière.

À chaque fois, il se retenait de la toucher, il se battait contre lui-même, contre sa propre volonté. Elle se tenait devant lui, sans dire un mot. Et puis il craquait.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la silhouette de Mireio, qui se désintégra en un nuage de cendres sous ses yeux.

Le rêve devait pourtant s'achever. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveillait pas? Hébété, Ezio restait droit, debout, seul dans la pénombre, prisonnier de cette vision. Et puis il tomba, le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds. Il flotta dans une longue chute libre, avant de s'effondrer sur une surface, dans un bruit sourd. Devant lui roula un parchemin, qui venait de fracasser le sol à côté de lui. Il tendit la main pour le prendre et le voir de plus près.

Une page du codex...

Ezio se réveilla à ce moment, pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il se dressa hors de son lit, surplomba sa grande bassine de toilettes et s'aspergea le visage. Cela devait faire plus de quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas rêvé à Mireio… Pourquoi maintenant? Est-ce que ce souvenir venait de se ranimer en réponse à sa déception face à Caterina et son départ précipité?

Mais la fin du rêve… le codex…

L'assassin enfila une chemise, avec laquelle il essuya son visage encore trempé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir cette nuit. Il quitta sa chambre, et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, dans la cave.

La pièce était déserte, tout le monde dormait à cette heure. Personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Il souleva un large et lourd coffre, et le déposa sur une grande table. Il déclencha la serrure avec une clé qu'il traînait toujours avec lui. Ce coffre contenait toutes les pages de codex qu'il avait collectionnées avec les années, et qui avaient été sauvées de l'attaque lors du siège de Montereggioni. Il brandit en premier toutes les traductions et les décryptages que son ami Leonardo avait complétés pour lui.

Ezio se mit à les lire attentivement, cherchant quelque chose qui lui aurait passé autrefois sous les yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Chaque paragraphe était pourtant clair, et il ne voyait aucun mystère, aucun double sens caché. Après tout, ce n'était que le journal de son ancêtre Altaïr, complété avec quelques notes techniques et méthodiques sur les différents domaines maîtrisés par l'assassin il y a de cela cinq cents ans. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé à Mireio, en même temps que du codex, alors?

Toujours aussi déterminé, Ezio alla jusqu'à étendre les pages sur le sol, cherchant un lien entre elles. Il les scrutait de sa vision d'aigle, faisant apparaître certains morceaux de cette étrange carte du monde qu'il avait découvert à la Villa Auditore. Il se concentra sur l'Italie, puis sur la France… Peut-être… Rien, non, rien. Rien qui ne clochait, rien qui ne faisait pas de sens. Aucun mystère.

Il reprit place sur la table, continuant de regarder chaque parchemin avec soucis. Les heures passaient, et la nuit allait bientôt prendre fin. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui échapper depuis tout ce temps?

XXXX

La matinée était entamée sur Rome. Niccolo Machiavelli passa par la bibliothèque, et surprit Ezio, sa tête posée sur ses deux bras, dormant assis à une table.

_ Ezio, mon pauvre ami. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois étudier, et tu sembles y mettre toute l'ardeur…

Ezio se réveilla, ses deux yeux à peine visibles sous les fissures de ses paupières. Il prit deux secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là avant de répondre à l'homme.

_ … Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant.

_ Un café? proposa-t-il en lui présentant un gobelet.

Ezio s'étira pour analyser la substance.

_ Il est noir? Ah non, ce truc-là est beaucoup trop amer…

Niccolo haussa des épaules et déposa le verre.

_ Les pages du codex, hum? Ne les connais-tu pas déjà par coeur depuis longtemps?

_ Une intuition… Mais bon, je crois faire fausse route.

Niccolo prit place à la table, prenant des parchemins au hasard, les comparant avec les notes de Leonardo, tout en continuant de discuter avec l'assassin.

_ Avec toutes les responsabilités qui pèsent sur toi, tu devrais peut-être laisser de côté tes aspirations d'archiviste pour un moment.

Ezio ria de bon coeur. C'était plutôt rare que Niccolo ait le sens de l'humour, même pince-sans-rire.

_ Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule. Une vieille et stupide obsession qui m'a longtemps hantée… Et moi qui commence à prendre mes rêves un peu trop au sérieux…

Niccolo fronça un sourcil vers Ezio. La chose sonnait un peu trop ésotérique à ses oreilles.

Ezio se leva, prêt à tout ranger, lorsque Nicolò dégaina son bras, le regard rivé sur une page.

_ Tiens, je viens de trouver quelque chose d'étrange…

Ezio se rapprocha de lui, et regarda le vieux papier derrière l'épaule de l'homme.

_ Quoi?

_ Ici. Il y a un paragraphe entier qui semble n'avoir jamais été traduit. Il ne figure pas dans les transcriptions.

_ Bon sang… Est-ce qu'on a une idée de ce qu'il y est écrit?

Niccolo prononça phonétiquement chaque mot, au fur et à mesure.

_ Ani ché Adha zé mi oti a'de machave ah'arone chély… Ché ani léach-ïre lipole… hérève…

_ Attend, répète ce que tu viens de lire! stoppa Ezio, excité.

_ …Ché ani léach-ïre lipole hérève…

_ Non, recommence du début…

_ Ani ché Adha…

_ ...Adha!

Ça y est, Ezio tenait quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce mot veut dire, Niccolo?

Ezio se souvenait très bien de cette soirée à la résidence de Moro, lorsqu'il avait rescapé Mireio qui délirait en hébreu. Elle ne cessait de répéter ce mot au travers de tout son charabia.

_ Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que Adha est un prénom. Pour le reste, je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider, mes connaissances sont plutôt limitées dans cette langue...

_ Un prénom…?

_ C'est vraiment étrange… pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a jamais remarqué ce détail? Oublier un paragraphe en entier, cela me semble être beaucoup de négligence…

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de négligence… maugréa Ezio. Je sais comment trouver les réponses.

Il empoigna la page enroulée, et tourna le dos à son ami, toujours assis. Niccolo regarda la table, sens dessus dessouse. Il fallait bien croire que ç'allait être à lui de tout ranger…

Il prit une gorgée du café.

« Trop amer? »

XXXX

Ezio prit place sur un banc public dans le quartier antico, à quelques pas du colisée.

Les gens passant dans les environs auraient raison de croire qu'il ne faisait que prendre une pause, et profiter de la vue. Or, ce banc n'était pas n'importe lequel.

Après un bref instant, Leonardo Da Vinci prit place à côté de l'assassin, l'attitude sévère.

_ J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi… un gant qui te permettrait de t'agripper à des prises plus éloignées sur les façades. Ce n'est pas encore au point, mais si tu me donnes un peu d'argent, je pourrai le compléter pour toi.

Depuis son arrivée à Rome, Leonardo était contraint de travailler pour les Borgia. Il concevait pour eux d'imposantes et mortelles machines de guerre, très évoluées sur le plan technique. L'artiste rencontrait régulièrement Ezio en cachette, prenant le risque de lui fournir des informations sur ces inventions destructrices, mais aussi pour lui offrir certaines bricoles qu'il développait, dont des fléchettes empoisonnées, et un truc étrange qu'il avait nommé parachute.

_ Je n'ai besoin de rien de tout cela, aujourd'hui, de répondre Ezio. Je viens te voir pour quelque chose de totalement différent.

_ Ahah! Tu m'intrigues! Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ezio sortit de sous sa cape la page du codex et la tendit à son ami.

_ Une autre page…? Je croyais que nous les avions toutes trouvées!

Leonardo la déroula, l'étudia un instant, puis fronça des sourcils.

_ Mais… je l'ai déjà vu celle-là, j'en suis persuadé! Pourquoi me l'amènes-tu?

_ Il y a une partie manquante dans la traduction que tu en as faite à l'époque, répondit Ezio en regardant l'artiste droit dans les yeux, pointant le paragraphe en question.

_ Cela me surprendrait… Mais si tu veux, cela me fera plaisir d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Passe à mon atelier quand tu auras un moment.

Leonardo était nerveux, et un menteur pitoyable. Il fit mine de se lever. Gardant son calme, Ezio ne dit que ces mots pour le retenir :

_ Qui est Adha?

_ Quoi? Où as-tu entendu cela?

_ C'est dans cette page, et… Mireio… l'a déjà prononcé.

À la seule action de formuler son nom, Ezio ressentit un frisson. Comme s'il tentait de réveiller un fantôme.

_ Passe à mon atelier, répéta Leonardo. Je te promets d'y travailler.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu sais très bien, mot pour mot, ce qu'il y est écrit. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas qu'une minute?

Leonardo reprit sa place à côté d'Ezio, froissé. L'assassin avait raison, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de celle-là. L'homme replaça son béret sur sa tête, reprit son souffle et racla sa gorge. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait lire ces deux lignes à voix haute.

_ « Je croyais pourtant que Adha serait celle qui me mènerait jusqu'au repos, que je pourrais enfin déposer mon épée, et vivre comme un homme normal. Mais je sais que de telles lubies ne peuvent exister qu'en rêve. »

_ Ani Adha… soupira Ezio. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le dire…

_ « Je suis Adha. », répondit Leonardo en un sourire triste. Pourquoi maintenant, Ezio? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce qu'on parle de Mireio? Pendant des années, tu m'as repoussé quand j'essayais d'en glisser un mot, et aujourd'hui, tu cherches des réponses?

_ Qui était Adha, Leonardo?

_ La première femme dont Altaïr tomba amoureux. Il la perdit aux mains des Templiers, et ne retrouva que son corps, des années plus tard… Mireio est la descendante de Adha.

Ezio se frotta le visage, hébété.

_ Il semble que j'ai failli de la même manière que mon ancêtre… J'ai été tellement stupide… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit, Leonardo?

_ Je ne pouvais pas, Ezio… J'étais le protecteur de Mireio, mon devoir était de la protéger, j'en avais fait le serment. Et tu n'étais pas prêt à savoir, l'heure n'était pas venue… Je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses allaient se passer ainsi. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ezio.

L'assassin expira en un long souffle, sa gorge comprimée par l'émotion.

_ Elle était enceinte, Leonardo… Elle était enceinte, et je n'ai rien su dire.

_ Je sais…

Ezio leva la tête, étonné.

_ Tu sais?

_ Elle est venue me voir après votre altercation. Sinon je n'aurais jamais su pour Vincent. C'était…

_ Vincent?

Leonardo se tut. Il en avait beaucoup trop dit.

_ Donc, elle est en vie? Et tu l'as vue à nouveau? Tu as vu ce… le…

_ … Oui.

Ezio se redressa, colérique. Le fait que Leonardo ait articulé un nom, ait mis un mot sur cet inconnu, cette chose anonyme qui devait être son enfant, le tournait complètement à l'envers. Mireio existait toujours à quelque part, et avait mené sa grossesse à terme. Vincent…

_ Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?

_ Ezio, à chaque fois que je voulais t'en parler, tu fuyais la conversation… et puis qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire? « Ah, au fait, Mireio est passée me dire bonjour aujourd'hui, et elle est immédiatement repartie, pour je ne sais où! »? De toute façon, cela fait presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revue, c'était à l'époque où tu étais à Forlì… Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve.

_ Et moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est jamais revenue me voir?

_ Elle avait le coeur brisé, Ezio…

_ Et moi aussi! gueula-t-il.

Ezio reprit le parchemin des mains de Leonardo, et lui faussa compagnie.

Il lui faudra retourner le voir très bientôt, se dit-il immédiatement, tentant de se calmer en reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration au rythme de ses pas… Il ne fallait pas que Leonardo puisse croire qu'il lui en voulait pour tout cela… Il l'avait compris d'avoir agi ainsi, d'être resté aussi secret, et de respecter Mireio. Leonardo savait se faire déférent, et si elle lui avait demandé de garder le silence, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire.

Ezio était en colère contre lui-même. Contre cette impuissance. De savoir, d'avoir enfin la confirmation que Mireio avait survécu, qu'elle s'était échappée de Venise en sécurité. Et de découvrir cet invraisemblable lien qu'il y avait entre eux, d'avoir à revivre toute cette peine, toute cette tristesse qu'Altaïr avait vécu, des siècles avant lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il passe par le même chemin que lui? Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela devait se répéter? Comme une histoire dont on voudrait recommencer, pour y écrire une fin différente. Et pourtant…

Avait-il pris congé de Leonardo trop tôt? Y en avait-il plus à savoir? Ezio avait l'impression de ne pas tout cerner, de perdre des détails importants.

Il songea à faire demi-tour, et rejoindre son ami. Il n'était pas trop tard, Leonardo ne devait pas être loin. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette se cacher à sa vue… On le suivait. Encore.

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Était-ce toujours le même? Peu importe… celui-ci allait payer. Ezio se mit à valser sa marche d'un bâtiment à un autre, à s'engager entre deux murs effondrés, à zigzaguer entre d'épaisses colonnes. Il créait de la confusion chez son suiveur… Le chasseur serait bientôt le chassé. Il entendait les faibles et discrets pas qui continuaient de le suivre, à bonne distance.

À un tournant, il prit son élan, grimpa sur une façade, et fit une boucle, se retrouvant maintenant derrière son poursuivant, un individu encapuchonné d'un large manteau marron. Il le surplomba, prêt à l'attaquer…

Il plongea, mais l'inconnu avait prévu son mouvement. Il se retourna, et dégaina une mince épée, qui stoppa au bon moment, alors que la lame secrète d'Ezio était dirigée en sa direction. L'assassin fit deux pas en arrière pour reprendre son équilibre, et chargea à nouveau. En position défensive, l'inconnu para tous les coups d'Ezio, jouant de sa lame tout en esquivant adroitement les attaques plus massives. Ezio perdait patience. Son adversaire ne lui laissait aucune brèche, et ne chargeait jamais à son tour. C'était un combat qui ne prendrait jamais fin.

_ Tu te fous de moi!

Qui était donc ce pauvre qui défiait le chef des assassins dans une suite de parades et de déviations qui frôlaient la tartuferie? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne faisait que repousser le moment où Ezio le terrasserait?

Analysant sa façon de se battre, Ezio vit une faiblesse à l'épaule droite. Tous les coups dans cette direction étaient plus faibles, déclinés avec moins de vigueur. Il prit d'assaut cette faille, abordant sans répit, et fit tourner la lame de son adversaire, qui perdit la prise. Ezio s'empara de son arme, et la retourna contre lui. De son extrémité, il repoussa l'épaisse capuche qui voilait le visage de l'inconnu.

Sans voix, Ezio baissa la lame. Malgré les années, malgré tout ce que le temps pouvait faire sur un visage, il la reconnut immédiatement.

Mireio.


	17. CONCLUSION partie II

Le menton levé malgré l'essoufflement, elle le dévisageait.

_ Alors! Ça t'en a pris du temps avant de me rattraper!

Estomaqué, Ezio resta figé là un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Conditionné par tous ces rêves, il n'osait s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire? Comment devait-il réagir? Il la regarda longuement, ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs et bouclés, où dansaient quelques mèches grises. Ses joues roses d'enfant étaient maintenant creuses et sa silhouette, plus définie, plus athlétique. Elle avait beaucoup maigri.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle qu'avant. L'âge semblait lui avoir donné une maturité et une confiance réelles, en opposition à ses jeunes tendances galéjades. Elle dégageait la force et l'élégance.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle devait penser de lui, alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer dans le silence. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'Ezio qu'elle avait connu à Venise. Il était à présent beaucoup plus carré, costaud, enseveli sous une épaisse armure et d'imposants pans de robe. Des rides avaient commencé à redessiner les traits de son visage, maintenant revêtu d'une barbe. Le juvénile et impétueux Florentin qu'elle avait connu était à présent un homme fier et accompli.

_ Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? finit-elle par dire.

_ Que fais-tu ici? répondit-il en redressant à nouveau la lame dans sa direction.

_ Je voulais te revoir…

_ Pourquoi?

_ Et si tu baissais cette lame?

Ezio la défia un long moment, toujours incapable de savoir comment réagir, dépassé par les événements. Qu'elle se tienne là, devant lui, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il était en colère d'apprendre qu'elle n'était jamais revenue le voir pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi maintenant?

Il baissa finalement sa garde, et rendit l'arme blanche à Mireio, qui la glissa dans son fourreau.

_ On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, je crois, dit-elle.

XXXX

Ezio avait invité Mireio à le suivre au repaire des assassins sur l'île tibérine. Ils prirent tous les deux place dans la salle de séjour, se regardant à peine, furtivement. Il y avait une gêne, un malaise palpable. Ezio voyait que Mireio était déçue, qu'elle s'était probablement attendue à d'émouvantes retrouvailles, à quelque chose de beau et vibrant. Elle avait été naïve de ne pas se douter qu'Ezio voudrait avant tout qu'ils règlent tous les deux leurs comptes. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, tout s'était tellement passé dans un chaos indescriptible…

Ezio lui raconta tout. Le retour du navire à Venise, deux ans après la disparition de Mireio, la manière dont il prit possession du fragment d'éden, son face à face avec Rodrigo Borgia… et puis comment on lui avait annoncé qu'il était le Prophète, celui qui serait capable d'accéder au Temple… Il lui raconta son périple à Forlì, comment on lui vola la Pomme, et sa confrontation avec Savonarola, qui avait pris possession de Florence. Le bûcher des vanités…

Mireio écoutait tout ce qu'il lui racontait, n'osant l'interrompre, ne serait-ce que pour lui poser des questions. Son récit la fascinait.

_ Et puis je suis allé confronter Rodrigo entre les murs du Vatican… Il tentait de pénétrer dans le Temple, mais n'y arriva pas… Nous nous sommes battus, et je l'ai vaincu. J'ai réussi à assembler les deux fragments d'éden, et je suis entré dans le Temple…

_ Tu y es entré? demanda-t-elle, excitée. Qu'est-ce que tu y as vu?

_ Plein de choses que je ne saurais expliquer… des phénomènes surnaturels, une technologie si avancée que je ne pourrais t'expliquer… Et puis j'y ai vu une apparition, une grande femme superbe, impressionnante, qui m'a mise en garde contre une apocalypse qui surviendrait sur Terre…

_ Minerve… Tu as vu Minerve…

_ Oui… exactement… Elle m'a parlé, puis elle s'est adressé à quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant j'étais seul dans le Temple.

_ À qui parlait-elle?

_ À un Desmond. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Elle a dit lui parler à travers moi… je n'ai rien compris. Elle parlait de temples, d'êtres venus sur Terre avant nous, et qui nous ont forgé à leur image… Une mise en garde contre la croix… la fin des Temps…

Mireio restait silencieuse, ses deux bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle réfléchissait.

_ Nous ne sommes que des outils, Ezio. Des outils de communication. Je… je crois comprendre. Tu es le Prophète… Tu es le transmetteur… Il fallait que tu transmettes un message à ce Desmond. Et moi…

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu es?

_ … Un catalyseur… répondit-elle, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Je ne suis donc rien d'autre que cela…

_ Un catalyseur? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Mireio?

_ L'élément qui déclenche, et accélère une réaction… Tout ça… pour n'en venir qu'à cela…?

Ezio pensait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il y avait un désespoir dans son regard, une colère semblable à celle que lui-même avait ressentit plus tôt… Sauf qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas à quelle conclusion elle venait d'aboutir.

_ Mon seul et unique rôle dans cette vie… Ma seule raison d'exister… soupira-t-elle, absente. Elle leva finalement la tête vers Ezio et le dévisagea. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, mais elle souriait. Un sourire triste, mélancolique.

_ Il fallait que je t'offre un enfant, Ezio. Une descendance. Afin que le message puisse se rendre. Afin que Minerve, et tous ceux qui l'entourent, Junon, Jupiter… puissent entrer en contact avec Desmond avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Donc, tu sais qui est Desmond?

_ Oui, dit-elle en un petit rire cassé. C'est ton descendant, notre descendant, qui vivra dans plusieurs siècles. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, il me semble… c'est ce que j'en comprend…

_ Ils peuvent s'adresser à des individus dans le futur à travers moi..?

Ezio était stupéfait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Il garda longtemps le silence. Des milliers de questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit, mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Toute cette histoire allait tellement plus loin que leurs simples existences. Mireio avait-elle raison, n'étaient-ils en fin de compte que des outils? Ezio laissa de côté toutes ces histoires d'apocalypse, et de messages envoyés dans le futur, et se tourna à nouveau vers Mireio, tout aussi bouleversée que lui.

_ Tu es venue seule, à Rome?

_ Oui, je voulais te voir, je te l'ai dit.

_ Et… Vincent?

Elle se meut sur sa chaise, inconfortable, jouant avec un ourlet de son costume.

_ Alors tu es au courant? C'est Leonardo qui t'en a parlé?

_ Où est-il, Mireio? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi?

_ Il a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui… Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne suit plus sa vieille folle de mère.

_ Dix-sept ans… Ça alors… Ezio ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler, s'imaginant très bien le pauvre adolescent avoir à tolérer le caractère impossible de Mireio. Il était déçu de ne pouvoir le rencontrer, le voir de ses yeux, mais à la fois soulagé que cette rencontre ne survienne pas maintenant. Il ne savait s'il aurait eu la force de tout absorber.

« Et de quoi a-t-il l'air? demanda-t-il à Mireio.

_ À chaque matin que je me levais avec lui à mes côtés, je devais tolérer cet affreux souvenir de t'avoir perdu, tant il te ressemble, Ezio…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un sanglot.

Ezio la dévisagea sans bouger, ébranlé par ses dernières paroles.

XXXX

À la lueur d'une chandelle, Ezio prit le temps de soigneusement retirer son armure, accrochant chacune des parties sur les crochets qui longeaient le mur. Il lissa sa cape, déposa sa ceinture sur la table, en des gestes lents et mécaniques, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il accomplissait en ce moment à Rome lui semblait à présent tellement ridicule, dénué du moindre sens.

Il s'assied sur son lit, la tête entre ses deux mains, le corps penché par en avant. Il repoussa ses cheveux derrière son visage, comme si cela allait l'aider à voir plus clair.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte de sa chambre, close. Il aperçu la lumière bouger sous le cadre, à travers le mince espace qui séparait la pièce du couloir. Quelqu'un s'y tenait sans bouger.

C'était Mireio, à qui il avait fait préparer une chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Il l'avait invitée à passer la nuit au repaire.

Il voyait l'ombre de ses pieds valser sous la fente. Elle hésitait. Elle était venue frapper à sa porte, mais se retenait de le faire.

« Ne cogne pas… je t'en supplie… Je veux être seul. »

Ezio répéta ces mots des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, comme une prière qu'il souhaitait être exaucée. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il se sentait incapable de se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau, de la serrer dans ses bras. Son coeur était encore brisé.

Après quelques instants, Mireio s'éloigna enfin, et retourna à sa chambre.

XXX

L'aube se levait. Quelques faibles rayons de soleil illuminaient la pièce à travers le vitrail. Déjà debout, Ezio s'affairait à mettre de nouveau son armure. Il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, et il se dit que Mireio pourrait bien faire ce qu'elle voudrait, tant qu'elle ne l'incommodait pas dans ses tâches. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'elle pourrait rester ici, dans le repaire, aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait.

Il en était à serrer la dernière ganse de son plastron, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un circuler dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit Mireio disparaître à l'autre bout. Son instinct lui disait qu'il lui fallait la suivre.

Il la prit en filature, alors qu'elle sortait à l'extérieur. Il la suivit pendant un long moment, alors qu'elle ne faisait que marcher dans les rues. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, qu'elle savait qu'il la suivait, et voulait l'emmener à un endroit précis. Il jouerait selon ses règles.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle entra dans une petite chapelle. Il attendit un instant, puis y pénétra à son tour.

Il était si souvent passé devant cet endroit, sans jamais s'y être engagé. La chapelle était petite, mais lumineuse. L'ambiance y était sereine, paisible. Au simple geste d'y entrer, Ezio ressentit une sensation de bien-être.

Il rattrapa Mireio, qui l'attendait, à genoux sur un banc en priant.

_ J'aurais dû me souvenir que tu aimais tant les églises, et surtout leurs cryptes, chuchota Ezio en prenant place à ses côtés.

Mireio sourit à son allusion à cette nuit-là, dans les catacombes de San Zaccaria.

_ Tu te souviens du Cardinal Orsini? demanda-t-elle.

_ Et comment… Qu'est-il devenu?

_ Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais nous sommes devenus alliés, peu de temps après que nous nous soyons quittés, toi et moi. Il me détestait, mais le fait est qu'il détestait encore plus Rodrigo Borgia. Et malgré le fossé qui nous divisait, Orsini et moi, nous avions foi en le même Dieu, et dégoût envers le même pape. Ce simple fait avait réussi à nous unir, malgré l'adversité. Il est mort il y a quelques années. Lorsque Rodrigo gagna son titre de pape, il le fit empoisonner par son fils, Cesare, lors d'un banquet. Nous avions échoué à faire tomber les Borgia…

_ Cela est bien dommage, soupira Ezio, fasciné de savoir qu'elle et lui s'étaient battus pour la même cause pendant ces années, sans qu'il n'ait su. Elle n'avait jamais été très loin de lui.

Un silence. Mireio se redressa, et s'asseya à côté d'Ezio qui fixait l'autel, attendant de savoir la suite.

_ Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu, Ezio?

Il se tourna vers elle, confus par la question.

_ J'ai tout à mon avantage de ne pas y croire, railla-t-il, tout en se rappelant ce qu'avaient raconté Rodrigo puis Minerve dans le Vatican. Et puis, de toute façon, je crois que s'il existe réellement, c'est probablement l'enfer qui m'attend, avec tout ce sang sur mes mains.

Mireio sourit. Elle s'était attendue à une réponse du genre.

_ Oui, mais Dieu est miséricorde. Tu sais qu'il peut te nettoyer de tous tes péchés? Tous ces morts sur ta conscience, ça ne te pèse pas, parfois?

_ Es-tu en train de me convaincre de me rendre en confession, Mireio? Parce que tu n'y arriveras jamais! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle grogna en badinant. « Restons sérieux! » semblait-elle vouloir dire.

Mireio leva ses deux mains vers le visage d'Ezio. Elle baissa sa capuche, non sans qu'il ne fasse un léger geste par en arrière. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, concentrée, et appuya ses deux paumes contre les tempes d'Ezio, troublé. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Elle appuya très fort, et une intense chaleur se propagea dans la tête puis le corps d'Ezio. Il faillit céder à la panique, alors que la vibration se transformait en une douleur intense et aiguë. Sa poitrine se comprimait, sa gorge s'enflait. Mireio ne lâchait pas la prise, et son air serein donna confiance à Ezio. Grimaçant, il toléra la sensation de détresse en serrant des dents. Étonné, il comprit qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'il avait vécu à la résidence de Moro, il y a de cela presque dix-huit ans, lorsqu'il tentait de s'échapper avec Mireio et Caterina. Sauf que c'était plus fort, plus puissant.

C'était donc elle qui avait provoqué cela, même si elle était alors inconsciente.

Après quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité, Mireio lâcha prise, doucement. Il haleta, le souffle court.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

_ Prend ton temps, Ezio, respire lentement.

Son coeur se mit enfin à battre à un rythme normal. Et la panique qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt se transforma en une sensation intense de bien-être.

_ C'était quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

Mireio souria.

_ Je voulais m'assurer que tu vives vieux et en santé. Considère cela comme un cadeau. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour m'excuser de tout ce que je nous ai fait vivre.

Ezio continua de la dévisager, ne comprenant toujours pas.

_ Ça m'a pris du temps avant d'apprécier et maîtriser mes dons. Avec les années, j'y arrive un peu mieux à chaque fois… Ce que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Ezio, et que je n'avais pas encore complètement assimilé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est que je suis ce que plusieurs décrivent sous le nom de Calice. Moi-même, ma propre personne, mon propre corps… je suis un fragment d'éden, fait d'os et de chair. Cette identité, ce pouvoir, se transmet par le sang, de génération en génération, depuis le premier pilier de ma famille. Mon premier ancêtre était le Christ. Cet ange, que la vierge Marie croyait avoir vu, c'était l'un de ceux qui étaient là avant. Il a fait naître dans son ventre le premier fragment d'éden à apparence humaine.

_ Quoi? s'étrangla Ezio devant l'invraisemblable de ce que Mireio lui racontait. Mais Jésus n'a jamais eu de descendance, non?

_ C'est ce que l'Église veut faire croire depuis toujours. Jésus a eu une femme, Marie-Madeleine. Il l'a aimée, et lui a donné un enfant. Depuis tout ce temps, les descendants du Christ se cachent, et évoluent en secret au sein de notre société. Les Templiers nous ont longtemps protégé, surtout lors des Croisades, mais il existe aussi une organisation secrète, menée par des intellectuels et des érudits vivant partout dans le monde, connue sous le nom de Prieuré de Sion.

_ Leonardo… souffla Ezio, qui comprenait de plus en plus.

_ Les Templiers ont un très grand savoir, et beaucoup de pouvoir. Dans les rares écrits sur la descendance du Christ, il était mentionné que le Calice se lierait un jour pour l'éternité avec un Prophète… Dans le but de sauver l'humanité, avant l'avènement de l'Apocalypse. Rodrigo, persuadé d'être le Prophète en question, connaissait ces écrits. Il m'a retrouvée, et a fait tuer toute ma famille dans un plan diabolique qui ferait en sorte que je me rapproche de lui. Sa soif de pouvoir était immense… Il se voyait déjà pape, avec une descendance directement liée à celle du Christ. Tu imagines la puissance, la marque que cela aurait laissé dans l'Histoire? Rodrigo Borgia, le pape dont la famille descendrait avec celle de Jésus Christ… Pendant très longtemps, j'y ai cru, moi aussi. Cela semblait faire tellement de sens. Mais lorsque Leonardo a décrypté l'un de tes codex, et y a appris que l'un de mes ancêtres, Adha, et le tiens, Altaïr, se sont connus et aimés, il a tout de suite su que tu ne pouvais être que le Prophète. C'était beaucoup trop extraordinaire pour n'être qu'un hasard.

Mireio fit un pause pour remettre ses idées en place après tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à Ezio, sans voix à côté d'elle.

Ça y est. Après toutes ces années, Ezio savait tout sur Mireio. Il n'y avait plus de secret. Tout était élucidé.

_ Et voilà pourquoi il était primordial que je reste en vie, et que je veille à ma descendance. Car en plus d'être le catalyseur, je suis la clé qui mène à l'un des Temples. Si je disparais sans laisser d'héritier, plus personne ne pourra pénétrer dans ce lieu secret. Ma seule erreur… ça aura été de ne pas bien interpréter les écrits. Lorsqu'il est mentionné que le Calice et le Prophète seraient liés… je croyais que toi et moi, nous devions rester ensemble, pour toujours… Alors que le simple fait de porter ton enfant… suffirait à combler la prophétie. Ça m'a pris des années avant de le comprendre et de l'accepter…

Elle se tourna vers Ezio, en larmes.

_ Je suis désolée, Ezio… J'ai tout gâché… J'ai été tellement stupide... Égoïste! Tu sais… je peux comprendre si tu ne me le pardonnes jamais d'avoir disparu. Est-ce que tu sais au moins que jamais je n'ai voulu te tuer?

_ Oui, je le sais, Mireio. Je l'ai toujours su.

À ce moment, il trouva le courage de déposer sa main sur la jambe de la Française. Une main chaleureuse, pleine de réconfort, et de compréhension.

_ Comment va Rosa? demanda Mireio.

Étonné par la question, Ezio hésita quelques secondes. Il remarqua le ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces paroles. Comment Mireio réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que Rosa et lui s'étaient fréquentés après son départ? L'aventure fut brève, à peine quelques mois, mais Ezio se sentit coupable, se souvenant à quel point elles ne s'étaient jamais habituées l'une à l'autre.

_ Bien… elle va bien. Elle habite toujours à Venise. J'ai parfois de ses nouvelles.

Mireio n'ajouta rien. Elle soupira, vidée de s'être autant confiée. Vidée, mais soulagée.

_ Tu sais, je…

Elle n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ezio tourna sa tête vers lui d'une main, et l'embrassa sans attendre.

XXXX

Amalgame de peau et de draps blancs. Les retrouvailles se déroulaient à présent au travers de longues caresses et de baisers généreux.

Il n'était même pas encore midi sur Rome, alors qu'Ezio et Mireio se dévoraient dans la chambre de l'assassin, ne se lassant pas un seul instant de s'étreindre sous la lumière éblouissante et colorée des vitraux se reflétant sur leurs peaux nues et enlacées.

Tout était passionné, sans précipitations. Comme s'ils souhaitaient éterniser le moment jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, redécouvrant leurs corps stigmatisés par les cicatrices au fil des années. Mireio ne put retenir son émotion lorsqu'elle découvrit l'empreinte laissée dans la chair d'Ezio. Ce coup de poignard qu'elle lui avait asséné dans un moment incontrôlable de panique et de folie.

Ezio ne cessait de dégager le visage de Mireio en repoussant ses nombreuses mèches folles, toujours aussi étonné de l'avoir en face de lui, après tout ce temps. Il l'embrassait sur tout le visage, de ses paupières, jusqu'au creux de sa mâchoire.

Il n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de ces dix-sept dernières années. Comment elle avait dû fuir et se cacher, pendant tout ce temps. Comment elle s'était fait une nouvelle vie. Comment elle avait appris à se protéger, et à se battre.

Après toutes ces années à s'être perdus de vue, à vivre chacun de leurs côtés, Ezio s'étonnait de soudainement se sentir plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait maintenant tout d'elle. Elle lui avait tout révélé, tout confié. Cette nouvelle réalité lui donnait cette merveilleuse sensation d'avoir une complicité à partager avec elle. Il la voyait déjà comme son égale, son idéal, fasciné par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, par tout ce bagage qu'elle transportait dans ses gènes. Leurs héritages communs, et leur avenir.

Il était prêt à partager sa vie avec elle.

Ezio avait foi. Il voulait qu'ils puissent tous les deux se donner une nouvelle chance, cet incroyable luxe de pouvoir tout recommencer. Il voulait de cette famille que Mireio pouvait lui offrir.

Allongé sur le dos, il regardait cette femme se lover contre lui, embrasser son torse, mêlant ses minuscules doigts à ceux de l'assassin.

Ezio se redressa sur ses coudes, et elle leva la tête vers lui.

_ Mireio, je veux que tu saches… que je t'aimais. Mais j'étais tellement pétrifié à cette idée… J'ai été incapable de te le dire. Ça m'effrayais. Lorsque je l'ai compris, il était déjà trop tard, tu étais déjà partie.

Mireio se mordit la lèvre, émue. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle rêvait d'entendre ces mots. D'enfin cesser de toujours se poser la question. De douter de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

_ Nous étions jeunes et stupides, répondit-elle finalement.

_ Je sais.

À ce même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre après avoir à peine cogné.

_ Maestro, la Volpe vous…

Le pauvre apprenti sursauta devant la scène, et resta figé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Oh!

Ezio s'empressa de se recouvrir avec pudeur, et d'un mouvement de main, il ordonna au jeune homme de fermer la porte.

_ La Volpe vous cherche depuis ce matin, Maestro Ezio! dit-il, sa voix en sourdine de l'autre côté.

_ Dis-lui que j'arrive!

Mireio se mit à rire, et tira le bras d'Ezio, alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever.

_ Cela prend parfois des jours avant de te retrouver, il peut bien attendre encore un peu!

Ezio se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le lit, son visage contre le sien.

_ Reste avec moi, Mireio. Je ferai de toi la femme la plus heureuse de Rome, je te donnerai tout, tu seras ma reine sans couronne, ma princesse.

Mireio le dévisagea longtemps, touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. En un long soupir, elle s'allongea, dos à lui. Ezio se blottit contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'as jamais envisagé rester ici avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es là…

Encore un long et silencieux soupir. Ezio embrassa son épaule, déformée par une ancienne blessure.

_ Pendant toutes ces années… commença-t-elle. Pendant toutes ces dernières années, j'ai consacré tout mon temps et mon énergie à retrouver le Temple dont je suis censée être la clé. Ces recherches m'ont beaucoup coûté… Et j'ai enfin une piste, des indices solides de son emplacement.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, maintenant nez à nez.

_ Je dois m'y rendre. Comprendre ce que je suis, à quoi mon existence aura servie. Je dois préparer les prochaines générations au rôle qu'elles devront accomplir. Enfin faire comprendre à notre fils toutes ces histoires auxquelles il ne croit toujours pas. Le reste de ma vie devra y prendre place. C'est un voyage dont je ne reviendrai jamais, Ezio.

_ C'est donc pour cela que tu es là…?

_ Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois. Partir, et enfin avoir tout dit.

_ Et Vincent? Quand pourrai-je le voir, alors? C'est mon fils…

Mireio évita son regard. Elle se raidit.

_ Il y est déjà. Il m'y attend. Je pars ce soir…

Tout le corps d'Ezio se contracta de douleur. C'était donc cela. Elle était revenue le voir pour lui faire ses réels adieux. Ceux qui auraient dû avoir lieu, voilà dix-sept ans. Partir, et savoir qu'elle ne laissait plus de confusion ni de colère derrière elle. Pouvoir enfin entendre Ezio dire de lui-même qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui fallait à présent avoir une incroyable force, une inébranlable volonté, pour se résigner à finalement partir, alors que tout laissait croire qu'ils pourraient enfin être heureux.

Mais il n'avait jamais été prévu que leurs destins soient liés. Ils ne pourront jamais être ensembles.

XXXX

Le quai de Rome était bondé de gens, de sacs et de caisses. Ezio et Mireio se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bateau qui devrait la mener jusqu'en Angleterre, premier arrêt de son long périple.

_ Et si tu ne trouves pas? Et si ce n'est pas là que se trouve le Temple?

_ Peu importe, Ezio. Il arrive un moment dans notre vie où l'on a besoin de réponses, de chercher d'où on vient, afin de savoir où l'on va… Je te souhaite de faire ce voyage un jour, toi aussi…

_ Tu ne peux pas partir, Mireio. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

_ Alors, tu me laisseras partir, répondit-elle en se dégageant de la prise qu'Ezio avait sur son bras. Il la relâcha lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Non, ça ne servait à rien, il ne pourra jamais la retenir.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et elle s'engagea sur le pont qui allait la mener dans le ventre de l'embarcation.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois avant d'embarquer :

_ Tu seras amoureux à nouveau, Ezio.

Ezio se mit à marcher, et atteignit un deuxième niveau de quai. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade, observant le navire larguer lentement les amarres dans un bruit de vagues, de bois qui se frotte et de métal.

Il vit Mireio apparaître sur le ponton, et s'asseoir, dos à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Un jeune garçon, encore adolescent, les cheveux noirs en bataille.

Non…

XXXX

_ Alors, mère? J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce que vous êtes venue chercher, dit le garçon en guise de salutations, un filet d'exaspération dans la voix.

Vincent n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait osé les forcer à quitter l'Italie. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il aimait ce pays, il aimait cette vie, le fait que malgré ses racines françaises, le sang italien d'un inconnu coule dans ses veines. Il aurait tout fait pour rester. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'où il venait, s'éloigner des dernières chances qui lui restaient de comprendre qui il était. Bien que Mireio ne cessait de lui dire que ce voyage dans les régions reculées de l'Angleterre allait servir à cela, exactement. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas sa mère.

Et ces trois derniers jours, où elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser seule, à la recherche d'une dernière réponse…

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé.

Elle respirait difficilement, son souffle interrompu par quelques sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser.

XXXX

Ezio se mit à courir, bousculant les nombreux passants qui lui bloquaient le chemin, alors qu'il cherchait à longer le navire depuis le long quai d'où il se tenait.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Mireio ait pu lui faire cela, qu'elle puisse avoir été aussi cruelle avec lui. Venait-elle vraiment de lui enlever toute chance de pouvoir rencontrer son fils un jour?

Arrivé à l'extrémité ultime du quai, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il cria :

_ Vincent!

Le jeune garçon, déjà loin, se tourna immédiatement en entendant son nom. Le coeur d'Ezio cessa de battre, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux droit dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, séparés par plusieurs mètres d'eau.

XXXX

_ Mère, qui est-ce?

Mais il su immédiatement la réponse. Il se tourna vers Mireio, toujours assise, son visage caché par ses deux mains, en pleurs.

_ C'est trop difficile, marmonna-t-elle entre deux hoquets de larmes.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme, mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule, comme le fantôme qu'il a toujours été, et qu'il restera.


End file.
